Y Sirius
by claublack
Summary: Por fin la segunda parte de mi fan fiction "Irene", en el que una joven se adentra en las aventuras de Harry Potter. En esta segunda parte, Sirius Black ha vuelto, y muchas otras sorpresas mas. Para fans de Sirius y Snape. Mucho mejor que la primera parte! Escrito antes de leer el 6º y 7º libro. A partir de la mitad parte se vuelve mas maduro y mejor escrito... Aprox. 120 cap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Después de años he vuelto. Me da mucha pena haber dejado esta historia tan tirada... sobre todo porque se pone muchisimo mejor ahora más adelante. Publico aqui el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de "IRENE". Creo que le gustará mucho a los fans de Sirius Black, y a parte salen casi todo los demás personajes de la saga.. y mucho mas!**

A Irene le latía el corazón con mucha prisa. Sirius se sentó en la cama

- Seguro que te preguntaras como he vuelto, ¿no?- Irene asintió.- Cuando Bellatrix me mató, me quedé en las nubes, en la nada. Yo sabia que pasaba el tiempo pero era como si no existiera. Hoy, al morir Voldemort, todos los que han muerto a causa de el volverán.

-¿Y los padres de Harry?- Preguntó Irene.

-También. Pero no tengo claro de en donde estarán. Yo aparecí solo a las afueras de Hosmeade. Sabia donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido, así que vine corriendo hasta aquí. Suerte que tu estabas aquí.- Y le sonrió a Irene. Ella se ruborizó un poco. Sirius no había cambiado desde que Bellatrix lo mató. Era como si el tiempo no le hubiera afectado físicamente, y estaba muy guapo.

-Remus salió muy mal parado en la lucha. Esta en San Mungo- Le informó Irene. La sonrisa de Sirius se esfumó.

-Tengo que ir a verlo.

-Ya se lo he dicho yo a la profesora McGonagall, pero ha insistido en que valla mañana- Sirius se enfureció un poco. Después, como los dos estaban muy cansados, se metieron en la cama y se durmieron poco después.

-¡Hay dios mío!- Gritó la señora Ponfrey a la mañana siguiente al ver a Sirius. El e Irene se despertaron sobresaltados.- ¡Quien en usted, que hace aquí!- Sirius se levantó.

-¡Tranquilícese! Soy yo, Sirius Black.

-¡Aaagh!- Gritó la señora Ponfrey y se desmayó. Al caerse al suelo, formó tal estruendo que Dunbledore, que pasaba por allí se enteró y entro en la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha...?- Pero cuando vio a la señora Ponfrey desmayada y a Sirius y a Irene con cara de susto ahí de pie, casi se queda mudo- ¡Sirius!- Gritó y lo abrazó- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sirius le contó lo mismo que le dijo a Irene la noche anterior.

-Me gustaría ir a ver a Remus- Le pidió Sirius a Dumbledore.

-A eso venia. Venia para decirle a Irene que se viniera a San Mungo. Venid, tengo el translador aquí.- Y los tres salieron de la enfermería y se fueron al despacho de Dumbledore. Allí, Dumbledore le dio a Irene y a Sirius un tintero. Sirius lo agarro y Irene agarró las manos de Sirius. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes antes de que de repente desaparecieran de la sala y aparecieran en San Mungo. Le preguntaron a la mujer de Recepción que donde estaba Remus Lupin y se dirigieron rápidamente a su habitación. Allí estaba el, blanco como la cera y muy frío. Estaba dormido. Irene y Sirius se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Seguro que si supiera que estas aquí se pondrían mejor- Dijo Irene. Sirius sonrió- ¿Quieres estar un rato a solas con el?- Preguntó. Sirius asintió y Irene se fue al pasillo. En ese momento un sanador que pasaba por allí, pero Irene lo paró.

-¿Qué le pasa a Remus?- Le preguntó Irene. El sanador suspiró y respondió.

-No lo sabemos exactamente. Recibió dos hechizos a la vez. Estamos investigando a ver cuales eran, pero de todas maneras...- El hombre se quedó callado.

-¡Que!- Insistió Irene, pero el sanador se fue.

Irene no quería pensar en el final de la frase. "¿Quién diablos fue quien le hizo eso?" se preguntó. En ese momento salió Sirius. Estaba muy preocupado. Irene entró rápidamente. Tocó con su mano la cara de Remus. Estaba helado. Irene lo miro fijamente. Cuando ella estaba mal, el había hecho que ella se sintiera mejor. No merecía morir. Entonces, Irene sintió un impulso y lo beso, y como por arte de magia (y nunca mejor dicho) sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Irene se sobresaltó mucho. Salió al pasillo y llamo al sanador. Este vino corriendo, y cuando vio a Remus, llamó a unos cuantos sanadores mas que entraron corriendo y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Qué pasa?- Repetía Sirius asustado.

¡Que Remus se ha puesto colorado!- Decía Irene dando botes. Los ojos de Sirius se habrieron mucho. Estaban contentos de alegría. Irene le explicó lo sucedido y Sirius se quedo pensativo. Al rato salió el sanador con una gran sonrisa.

-Se va a poner bien.- Les informó y Irene y Sirius se abrazaron. Dumbledore se esteró de la noticia y fue corriendo para allí. Cuando llego, les dijo a Irene y a Sirius:

-Hoy estamos de buenas noticias. Lo que ha sucedido ha sido magia antigua. Es rarísimo. Solo podía dejar de estar frío con el calor humano.- Dijo y miró a Remus por el resquicio de la puerta.- Tomad- Dijo y les enseño otro tintero- Volved a Hogwarts. Harry se ha despertado.

Irene y Sirius cogieron el translador y volvieron. Cayeron justamente en la enfermería. Harry estaba en su cama hablando con Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny, y cuando todos vieron a Sirius se quedaron igual que Dumbledore. Menos Harry, los demás salieron disparados hacia el, haciandole preguntas y todo eso. Después Sirius se acercó a Harry. Este no podía estar mas contento.

-He vuelto, y Remus está bien.- Toda la gente estaba un poco histérica y le pedían explicaciones. Sirius lo contó todo, pero cuando llegó a lo del beso de Irene, todos se dieron la vuelta apara verla.

-Que pasa- Dijo Ginny- No te basta con quitarme a mis novios, sino que también te hachas novios mayores que tu.

Sirius miró a Ginny con cara de "me he perdido algo". Pero lo que venia a continuación, hizo que todos se quedaran sin respiración. La puerta de la enfermería se abrio, y por ella entraron Lily y James. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que veían. Sirius alió corriendo hacia ellos, detrás iban los demás, incluido Harry.

-¡Sirius!- Gritaron los dos al verle y se abrazaron.

Detrás iban Ginny y Ron, que reconocieron perfectamente que eran hijos de los Weasley. Después estaba Hermione, que aunque no sabían quien era, la abrazaron también. La siguiente era Luna, que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de la impresión. Después Irene, que se fijó que los dos de parecían mucho a Harry, y después, pues Harry, y se pusieron los tres a llorar de alegría. Los demás, pensaron que era mejor dejarles solos, así que salieron. Allí se encontraron con Tonks. Parecía estar perfectamente. Cuando vio a los cinco con esa cara preguntó que pasaba, tan tranquila, pero cuando se dio cuanta de que Sirius estaba allí, se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Cómo te pondrás cuando te digamos lo demás?- Preguntó Sirius- Prométeme que no te volverás loca.

-Nose... Pero ¡Dímelo!- Estaba muy impaciente. Cuando le contaron lo de James, Lily y Remus, tuvieron que hecharle un hechizo inmovilizador. Tiempo después todos se tranquilizaron y Dumbledore vino.

- Es para mi una gran sorpresa todo esto- Dijo- Voldemort ha muerto, y todos los que murieron por su causa están vivos. Entre tanto, ya se ha hecho de noche y los chicos habéis perdido el primer día de clase. Se que todos estáis muy contentos y os tenéis que contar muchas cosas, pero ahora hay que dormir. Remus vendrá esta noche y se quedara a dormir en la enfermería. Tonks, Sirius, Lily y James dormirán en la sala de los menestres. Los demás a sus habitaciones. Me voy a quedar hablando con los mayores.

Entonces Irene, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Luna se levantaron. Cuando se iban a separar porque cada uno se iba a su sala común, Harry quiso hablar con Irene.

- Lo siento- Dijo Harry y agachó la cabeza. Irene no entendía nada.

-¿De que me hablas?- Preguntó ella.

-¿No te has dado cuanta? Si tu padre no ha vuelto es que Voldemort no lo mató- Irene no había caído en eso y ahora tenia otra preocupación encima- Lo siento de verdad- Se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente Irene se levantó corriendo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?- Le preguntó Luna medio dormida.

- Quiero saludar a Sirius- Contestó y se marcho. Luna levantó una ceja...

Irene entró en el Gran Comedor, que estaba casi vacío. Se fijó que al lado de la silla de Dumbledore había cuatro sillas más. Irene se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde solo había un estudiante de segundo curso, pero se veía que Sirius también era muy madrugón, porque apareció minutos después. Irene se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el.

-Hola- Le saludó ella.

-¿Qué tal? Hoy empiezas otro curso. Que mayor, ¿no?- Estaba de muy buen humor. Mientras hablaba se balanceaba ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.- Que hambre, ¿Te importa que me siente a tu lado? Esque no quiero sentarme ahí, con los profesores. Además, me gustaría recordar los viejos tiempos.- Irene sonrío y los dos se sentaron.

Cuando Lily y James entraron en el comedor acompañados de Dumbledore, ya había mucha gente allí. Lily miró a Irene y a Sirius, con un toque poco aprobador, pero Dumbledore sonrió.

- Todos nos miran, ¿no crees?- Preguntó Irene a Sirius.

- Dumbledore me dijo que les contó a los alumnos lo que sucedió, y les dijeron que yo era inocente. También lo ha hablado con el ministerio. Esta todo arreglado.- Sirius miró para atrás, hacia la mesa de Griffindor y saludó a Harry- ¿Sabes si Harry ya tiene planteado lo que va ha hacer el año que viene cuando acaba la escuela?

- Creo que dijo que quería ser auror, pero no es seguro- Respondió Irene.- Por cierto, ¿Tu te vas a quedar en Hogwarts todo el año?

- No, que va, me quedo hasta este fin de semana. Luego me iré junto con los demás a mi casa. Ahora soy libre, ¡Puedo hacer lo que me plazca!

A la hora de la cena de ese mismo día Sirius se había sentado en la mesa de los profesores por cortesía y Luna estuvo hablando con Irene.

- Oye, a la gente le parece muy raro que tu vallas viendo y hablando por ahí con Sirius como si lo conocieras de toda la vida.

- No le conozco de toda la vida, pero me cae muy bien, y no me importa lo que diga le gente.- Dijo Irene y miró a al gran comedor. La gente empezaba a irse.

- Pero es que hablas mas con el que con tus amigos. ¡Parece que te gusta!

-¡Que bobada!- Dijo Irene colorada y se levantó. Miró a la mesa de los profesores. Solo estaba Snape que se acababa de levantar y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Profesor!- Gritó Irene y consiguió pararlo en el resquicio de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres señorita White?- Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Veras, quería saber si ha visto a S...- Pero de repente Snape pegó un grito y se llevó el brazo derecho al antebrazo izquierdo.- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?- Irene estaba preocupada y asustada.

-Acompáñame- Dijo como pudo y se llevó a Irene a su despacho. Allí, Snape le ordenó a Irene- Coge una poción que hay en mi armario de color púrpura- Irene abrió el armario corriendo, encontró la poción y se la dio. Snape se la tomo enseguida, entonces se calmó y se soltó el brazo- Gracias.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, señor?- Dijo muy asustada. Snape jadeaba.

- Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ¿entendido?- Irene asistió- Esto... Tengo que informar rápidamente a la Orden del Fénix. Es la marca que tengo en mi brazo de la marca tenebrosa. Se ha encendido. Pero es imposible. Teóricamente tendría que haber desaparecido. Quien-tu-sabes esta muerto... Snape le enseño la marca a Irene. De repente, una lechuza entro y se poso en el hombro de Snape. Llevaba una carta. Snape la cogió y se puso a leerla. No debió gustarle lo que leyó, porque rompió la carta y la tiró al fuego.

- Irene, te quiero pedir un favor- Irene lo miró. ¿Snape, pidiéndole un favor? A ver que quería...

- Vale.

- Pero prométeme y júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie. Solo lo sabremos tu y yo.- A Irene le empezó a dar miedo Snape. Pero sentía curiosidad.

- Te lo prometo- Dijo con voz algo temblorosa.

- Mira...- Snape se empezó a poner colorado- ¿Te acuerdas de la carta que me enviaron en la cena en la casa de Black?- Irene asintió- Era de una mujer- Irene escuchó interesada- Esque... Estoy buscando novia.- Snape no estaba mas colorado... porque no podía. Irene se quedó boquiabierta por un instante, pero hizo como si no tuviera mucha importancia- Veras, yo quiero que tu me ayudes- Pero en ese instante alguien entró por la puerta y Snape e Irene miraron. Era Sirius.

¡EH!- Dijo él- Irene, te estaba buscando, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Irene se puso en pié.

- Quedaremos este fin de semana en Hosmeade, a las 11 en las Tres Escobas. Puedes irte- Dijo Snape sin mirar a Sirius y acompaño a Irene a la puerta y después la cerró.

-¿Qué quería Snape de ti?- Preguntó Sirius a Irene.

- Eh... Nada, solo me estaba explicando lo del primer día de clase, el que me perdí, y es que no me he enterado muy bien, así que me lo va a repetir este fin de semana.

-¡A eso venia! Te quería preguntar si saldrías para quedar y eso, pero...- Irene lo interrumpió.

-¡No te preocupes! No nos llevara mucho tiempo. A las 12 estaré contigo, ¿qué te parece?

-Estupendo- Contestó Sirius y sonrió- Adiós. – Y se fue pasillo alante. Mientras andaba, Irene pensó:

- Que bien le sientan esos pantalones, jaja.


	2. Chapter 2

Era fin de semana por la mañana. Irene se despertó sin esperar a Luna. Cogió todos los periódicos de Corazón de Bruja que vio (10 aproximadamente) y bajó hacia el vestíbulo, donde ya había algunas personas esperando para irse a Hosmeade. Llegó allí y eran las 10:45.

-¿Qué hago mientas?- Se dijo. Entonces vio pasar calle abajo a un grupo de Slythering. Irene se dio cuanta de que no estaban ni Draco, ni Crabbe ni Goile.- Supongo que no están porque, como sus padres han muerto...- Alguien la cogió por el hombro.

- Buenos días- Era Snape- Pero no importa, entremos ya- Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo- Bien, ¿qué me traes?- Parecía un poco nervioso. No hacia mas que mirar a un lado y a otro.

- He traído revistas de Corazón de Bruja. Siempre al final viene una pagina de chicos y chicas que buscan pareja. Haber, voy a empezar a leer...- Y Irene abrió el periódico por la ultima pagina.- "Bruja de 65 años busca mago para que la anime..." No, este lo dejamos.- Dijo Irene al ver la cara que puso Snape cuando oyó "65años"- "Me llamo Susy. Soy rubia, cariñosa, guapa, divertida" Mira, este podría estar bien, ¡Oh, no! "Soy una veela" No importa, leo otro: " Me llamo Maryanna y tengo 31 años. Soy castaña de ojos azules. Bruja de sangre limpia. Me gustan los chicos tímidos y mayores que yo" ¿Qué te parece? Esta bien, ¿no?

- Vale, dame su dirección, le voy a mandar una carta.- Dijo Snape, que estaba muy contento. Irene le dio la dirección que venia en la revista y Snape dio que ya se podía marchar. Se veía que no quería que viese lo que escribía, así que Irene salió para afuera y miró su reloj. Eran las once menos diez, pero...

-¡Oh!- Pensó Irene- No me dijo el lugar en el que teníamos que quedar...- Pero daba igual, porque Sirius venia a toda prisa hacia las tres Escobas.

-Hola- Le saludó Irene cuando Sirius hubo llegado.

-¿Qué tal?- Y para sorpresa de ella, Sirius le dio dos besos en la mejilla.

- Bien, bien... - Irene estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué esta haciendo ahí solo Snape?

-Nose...

-¡Vamos a verlo!- Y Sirius tiró de Irene para adentro. Allí estaba Snape, que todavía escribía su carta.- ¿Escribes ya el testamento?- Dijo Sirius medio riéndose. Irene le pegó un pellizco para que se callara.

- No. Esto es privado para la Orden del Fénix- Contestó Snape muy tranquilo.

-Pues que sepas que yo también soy de la Orden del Fénix.

-Pero esto es confidencial Dumbledore y yo.

-No te creo...- Sirius estuvo a apunto de acercarse a Snape y leerle la carta, pero Irene le susurró: "¡Vámonos!" Entonces Sirius dijo:

- Me tengo que ir. Tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer que quedarme aquí viendo a aun mago de pelo pringoso. – Y riendo y otra vez tirando de Irene, salieron.

-¿Por que te metes con el?- Preguntó ella.

- Es... asunto nuestro- Entonces Sirius cogió a Irene de la mano.- Vamos a dar un paseo- Irene asintió. Estaba muyyy colorada. Parecia estar en las nubes. Poco después se cruzaron con Lily y James. Sirius los saludó, pero ellos no miraron con buenos ojos que Sirius e Irene fueran cogidos de la mano.- ¿A dónde quieres que vallamos? Tengo ganas de divertirme. ¡Tengo ganas de hacer todo lo que no pude hacer en el pasado!- Y, en medio de la calle, cogió a Irene, le dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y le dio un beso de película. Algunas personas que habían alrededor aplaudieron y silbaron. Otros dijeron por lo bajo que eran unos lunáticos, y, entre la multitud, estaba Harry, que no se creía lo que veía. Entonces llegó la profesora McGonagall al ver aquel pelotón de gente.

-Quitaros, apartaros- decía mientras echaba gente para un lado. Entonces vio a Sirius y a Irene- Vosotros dos, ¿ Hacéis el favor de venir aquí?- Ellos se soltaron y fueron hacia la profesora, y el mogollón de gente se empezó a disolver. Pero Harry miraba desde el rincón disimuladamente.

-¿Qué hacías ahí formando barullo?- Preguntó McGonagall.

- Manifestábamos nuestro amor.- Dijo Sirius riéndose.

-Pues mas vale que te lo guardes para un sitio mas privado. Ya eres mayorcito Sirius. ¡Oh! Severus...- Snape acababa de aparecer y McGonagall se dio la vuelta., dando la espalda a Irene y a Sirius.- T e estaba buscando. Sabes...- Pero mientras hablaban, Sirius, para dar envidia a Snape, empezó a besar a Irene, y Snape, casi se pone hecho una bestia.

- Lo siento, profesora, tengo prisa- Y se fue corriendo, dejando McGonagall con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Yo no se lo que le pasa a los mayores hoy en día!- Dijo y se fue.

-¿Por qué me besastes?- Le preguntó Irene a Sirius.

-Por que te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi. He pensado en mil formas de que te enteraras.

-Y no solo me he enterado yo, ¡Sino todo Hogwarts! Yo también te quería. No hacia mas que pensar en ti. Si supieras...- Harry apareció por detrás de Irene. No parecía estar muy contento.

-¿Qué tal? Que hacéis aquí los dos SOLOS- Y esta ultima palabra la dijo mas fuerte que las demás.

-Bueno, ¿Esque no podemos? Si te molestamos, dínoslo Harry.- Dijo Sirius.

-No, solo me extrañaba que estuvierais SOLOS.- Y volvió a destacar la palabra.

-Esque Irene y yo...- Pero no terminó de decir la frase, porque alguien vino corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Irene. Era Luna, y estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Irene, pero Luna no paraba de llorar.

- Cálmate y cuéntamelo.

- Que...- Luna levantó la cabeza. Irene nunca la había visto así y no sabia que hacer.- ¡A mi me gustaba un chico, pero ese chico no me echaba cuenta, así que me lancé por otro chico, aunque ese chico no me gustaba tanto como el otro chico, y ese chico, no el primer chico, sino el otro chico, le he pedido salir y me ha dicho que no!- Y se puso a llorar otra vez. Ni Irene, ni Sirius ni Harry entendieron nada.

-Haber, cuéntamelo bien.- Y se llevó a Luna a un sitio apartado.

-A mi... a mi me gustaba... bueno, me gusta Harry. Pero yo sabia que yo no le gustaba, así que me lancé por Ron, y él me ha dicho que le gusta otra chica.

-Oh, pues ahora mismo se lo voy a decir a Ron.- Saltó Irene.

-¡No! No quiero. Déjalo como esta.- Pero Irene lo le hacho cuenta y se fue muy enfadada. Encontró a Ron en la esquina de Cabeza de Puerco con Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Qué tal?- Saludó Irene. Solo Hermione le respondió con un frío "hola"- Ron, quiero hablar contigo.

-Sobre que. ¿Sobre esa lunática que se junta con chusma como tu?- Irene se molestó.

-Pues si, fíjate.

-Pues no pienso decir nada.- Entonces la expresión de Irene cambio de pasar a desafiante a suplicante.

-Por favor...

-Esta bien, pero no pienso decir nada.- Entonces los dos se alejaron.

-Luna me lo ha contado, ¿Por que le has dicho que no?

-Simplemente porque Luna no me gusta. Es una loca...

-¡Luna no es una loca. Además, a ella le gustaba mas Harry. Entonces dime quien te gusta, aver si ella no es mas loca que Luna.

-No te lo pienso decir- Dijo Ron y se cruzó de brazos.

- Entonces, es mas loca que Luna.

-Pues no, porque es... es... Hermione. Me gusta Hermione, ¿Vale? Y como...- Entonces Ron se puso muy nervioso- Como se lo digas a alguien...

-No te preocupes. Es mas, te voy a hacer un favor. Le voy a preguntar a Hermione quien le gusta.

-Vale...- Contestó Ron. Entonces Irene fue hacia Hermione, que aceptó hablar con ella.

-Bueno – Dijo Irene cuando nadie las escuchaban- Una pregunta un poco...¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Por qué he de decírtelo?

-Yo te diré quien me gusta a mi. Se que te gusta alguien. Seguro que cortaste con Krum por el.

-Pues si. Pero no te pienso decir quien es. Además, ya se quien te gusta a ti. Te gusta Sirius. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

-¿Ya? Que rápido se expande la noticia, jaja. Bueno, ¿me lo vas a decir?- Hermione volvió a negar, entonces Irene se dio por vencida y se fue hacia donde estaba Sirius, Luna y Harry. Cuando Sirius vio a Irene llegar, dijo:

-Harry, ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta con Luna?

-¡Si!- gritó Luna- Quiero decir... por que no- Se pudo muy colorada y se alejó con Harry.- Irene- dijo Sirius- Yo... nose, a lo mejor te molestó lo del beso. A lo mejor piensas que soy demasiado mayor para ti.

-No, que va. Lo del beso no me ha importado, y la edad... tampoco me había fijado mucho.

-Entonces...- Sirius se hacerco a Irene muy colorado. Estaba guapísimo así.- ¿Querrías salir conmigo?- Irene apenas había odio la pregunta y ya había contestado.

-¡SI!


	3. Chapter 3

-Dios, Harry, no te lo vas a creer- Le dijo media hora después Ron cuando se encontró con Harry- Me he armado de valor y... ¡Le he pedido salir a Hermione!

-¿Y que te ha dicho?

-Pues que si, que me quiere y que rompió con Víctor por mi, ¡ja! Lo sabia...¿Qué te pasa?- Harry no parecía estar muy animado.

-Que soy el único que no tiene novia. Nadie me quiere.

-Primero- dijo Ron- No eres el único. Snape no tiene novia, y segundo, si hay una chica que te quiere.

-¿Cómo?¿Quién?- Harry se intereso.

-Por ahí viene- Era Luna. Harry nunca se había fijado en ella mas que en una amiga. Venia andando a su bola calle abajo. El viento le daba en la cara y su pelo rubio bailaba hacia atrás como las olas. Al acercarse a Harry casi se tropieza y se cae sobre él.

- Uy, perdón- Se disculpo ella- ¿Qué hacéis chicos?

Hablábamos de chicas- contesto Ron- Por cierto, sabes, he hecho una lista de las 5 chicas más guapas de Hogwarts. Lo siento. Tu no estas entre ellas.- Harry le dio un codazo a Ron.

- Pero yo he hecho otra lista- dijo Harry- de las 5 chicas más simpáticas, únicas y alegres de Hogwarts. Y tu estás la primera- Luna se emocionó. Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho en su vida. Pero por otra parte no se lo creía.

- Me estáis tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?- Entonces Ron se fue- Odio a Ron. ¿De verdad que era en serio lo que has dicho, Harry?

-Totalmente- Contestó él. A Luna le brillaron los ojos.- Sabes Luna, siempre has tenido cosas en común conmigo, y me gustaría compartirlo.

Irene y Luna no tuvieron la posibilidad de hablarse hasta la mañana siguiente.

- Déjame que te cuente yo primero- Dijo Irene- ¡Sirius me ha pedido salir!

-¡Y a mi Harry!- Las dos estaban histéricas. No paraban de hablar ni en clases.

-¡Withe!- Gritó Snape en pociones.- Te quedarás después de clase por hablar- La verdad es que era Luna la que estaba hablando y ella escuchando. Pero Snape la querría para hablar con ella. Seguro que le habían contestado. Cuando tocó el timbre, Irene se fue corriendo para el despacho se Snape.

- Hola profesor- Saludó ella.

- Llámame Severus. Maryanna me ha contestado. Quedaremos este fin de semana que viene, en las Tres Escobas. Muchas gracias por todo. Por cierto- Ahora se puso muy serio- Sirius, antes de irse... me ha mandado recuerdos para ti.- Irene sonrió. Tenia unas ganas locas de que llegara la Navidad para ir a la casa de Sirius.

-¿Tienes excursión para ir a Hosmeade este fin de semana?- Preguntó Severus.

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Nada, nada. Puedes irte.- Irene salió de la clase. Allí le estaba esperando Luna.

- Oye, he intentado escuchar lo que estabais diciendo. ¿Vas a quedar otra vez en Hosmeade con Snape?

- Por ahora no, cotilla. No escuches las conversaciones ajenas.

- Bueno, y que importaba, solo estabas hablando tu con Snape, ¿no?

- Si...- Irene se puso un poco nerviosa- Da igual, vamonos a comer.- Cuando subieron de las mazmorras al comedor, Luna se acercó a la mesa de Griffindor, a saludar a Harry, pero Irene se fue a la de Ravenclaw y se sentó al lado de Ivonne.

-Hola- saludó Ivonne- ¿Dónde esta tu amiga Luna?

- Está... con su novio- Y señaló a la mesa de Griffindor. Entonces, una chica de tercero se paró al lado de Irene e Ivonne.

-¿Queréis votar a la mejor pareja del año?- Dijo y les dio un papel. Allí estaban las parejas de Harry y Luna, con 10 puntos, Ron y Hermione, con 3, Draco y Ginny, con 2, Draco e Irene, con 9, Harry e Irene, con 2, Ivonne y Harvey con 0, Mary y Peter con 0, Seamus y Lucy con 1 y Sirius e Irene con 35.

- Sabes que algunas parejas ya no están juntas, ¿no?- Dijo Ivonne a la chica de tercero, y esta se encogió de hombros. -Yo voto por ti -dijo dirigiéndose a Irene.

- Y yo por ti.

- Entonces los marcadores suben, Ivonne y Harvey 1 punto, y Sirius e Irene 36. Gracias.- Y se fue hacia la mesa de Huppelpuff, donde una chica votó por Sirius e Irene.

-¡Que fuerte!- Exclamó Irene- Y tu no me habías dicho que tenias novio.

-Estoy con el desde hace poco. ¡Mira! Por ahí viene Luna- Luna se dirigía hacia ellas.

-¿Habéis visto a la chica esa con los votos? Yo he votado por Ron y Hermione y Harry por nosotros. ¿Y a que no sabéis a quien ha votado Draco? ¡Por Draco y Ginny! ¿Quién se lo podía imaginar?

Al final de la semana, la pareja mas votada por diferencia era la de Sirius e Irene, por lo del numerito de Hosmeade, y, los que no los habían visto, porque eran un apareja de lo más singular, respecto a la edad y al tiempo que llevaban conocidos.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jo, que envidia me dais.- Dijo Irene ese domingo en Hosmeade mientras paseaba. Iba acompañada de Luna, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Harry- Estas Navidades las pasaremos en la casa de Sirius. Podrás verle...

-Pues claro, y también pasaré las pascuas, y el verano, y las Navidades, y otra vez las pascuas y el verano... y después, ¡Todo para mi! Pero es mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes- la consoló Luna.- seguro que viene algunos fines de semana.

-Eso espero.- En ese momento pasaban por la puerta de las Tres Escobas y el profesor Snape salió de adentro.

-Irene- dijo- ven aquí un momento. Todos los chicos se extrañaron, menos Irene, que ya se intuía lo que iba a pasar- Los demás, seguid vuestro camino.

-Nos vemos luego- Se despidió Irene de sus amigos.

-Ven- Le indicó Severus y le llevó a una mesa donde había una mujer- Te presento a Maryanna.

-Hola- saludó Irene.

-Hola -le saludó ella y Snape e Irene se sentaron. La mujer era bastante guapa y parecía muy simpática.

-Esta es la chica que me ayudó a "encontrarte". Es una de mis mejores alumnas.- Irene se puso colorada. No era del todo cierto, pero sonrió. Se le veía a Snape tan cambiado y feliz...

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le preguntó Severus a Irene.

-No, gracias. Yo me voy ya. No quiero molestar...

-¡No que va, si no molestas!- Dijo Snape de muy buen humor. Como Irene no tenia nada que hacer, aceptó a quedarse con ellos.

Solo estuvieron una hora mas allí charlando, porque Maryanna trabajaba en una escuela muggle en Londres y quería aparecerse. Como Irene pensó que seguramente se querrían despedir y no quería molestar, dio dos besos a Maryanna y a Severus y se fue.

Iba andando por unas calles en las que solo había casas, cuando se encontró a Draco sentado en un umbral solo.

-Hola- saludó Irene. Draco tenia un aspecto horrible, como si un dementor le hubiera besado o algo así.

-Hola- dijo Draco con una voz ronca. Entonces apoyó su mano en el otro hueco del umbral, en señal de que se sentara Irene.- Te voy a contar la verdadera historia.- se explicó.- La verdad es que cuando yo salía contigo no fue por gusto, yo de verdad te quería. Pero a quien quería de verdad era a Ginny. En 5º me di cuenta de que me gustaba, y cuando ella me pidió salir el año pasado, yo acepté encantado. Pero me dolió igual que a ti verla con Harry verla aquel día del baile. Si te soy sincero, yo le dije a Ivonne que te dijera que me había visto con Pansy. Aunque no era verdad. No quería meterte en problemas. Ahora mi padre ha muerto, y no se que hacer cuando acabe el curso.- Su voz se apagó. Irene le pasó la mano por el hombro. Estaba helado. Además de que no tenia futuro, su reputación era malisima.

-No...No se que decir. Por ahora lo que tienes que hacer es estudiar- Le recomendó Irene. Se escucharon unos pasos lejanos desde el final de la calle. Irene se levantó de un salto.

-Sera mejor que te vallas -Le dijo Draco a Irene, y echo a correr hasta el principio de la calle, donde se encontró con la calle principal.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad!- Cantaba Irene días después, cerrando su maleta y preparándose para pasar las Navidades en casa de Sirius. Estaba contenta porque todos sus amigos eran felices, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Lo que pasó no le lo dijo a nadie.

-¡Pero que haces! Jaja- Dijo Irene. Luna intentaba meter su gorro con cabeza de león en su baúl lleno.

-Antes me cavía- se excusó ella. Al final decidió dejarlo en la escuela.

-Seguro que este va a ser el viaje mas animado y alegre que hallamos tenido nunca- Dijo Irene. Y así fue. No pararon de hablar y reír durante todo el trayecto y la llegada a la casa de Sirius. El les abrió la puerta al llegar.

-¡Holaa!- Gritó Irene y se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso.

-Pasad- Dijo Sirius- ¿Qué tal estáis todos?

-¡Bien! Respondieron muy entusiasmados.

-Perfecto, porque van a ser las mejores Navidades de vuestras vidas.- Entraron en el salón. Allí había mas gente. Estaban Tonks y Arthur(que los habían traído) Molly, Mundugus, Remus, Fred y George. Los recién llegados se sentaron. La mesa estaba situada así: en la izquierda, estaban sentados Sirius, Irene, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y George. En la derecha estaban Tonks, Remus, Molly, Arthur, dos sillas vacías, Lily y James. Y en los dos extremos Mundugus y Fred. En total, 18 personas.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a situar a la hora de dormir ahora que hay mas gente?-Preguntó Irene.

-Pues como antes- contestó Molly- Los chicos con los chicos y las chicas...

-No seas anticuada Molly.- Dijo Remus- Lo he estado pensando. En la primera planta dormirían (ya os repartiréis los cuartos) Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Irene y Sirius. En la 2º planta, Molly, Arthur, Tonks y yo. Lily y James en la 3º y Fred, George y Ginny en la 4º.

-¿Y que pasa con Mundugus y esas dos sillas vacías?

-Mundugus en la 4º y Snape y Marianna en la 3º.

-¿¡ Snape y Maryanna?!- Se sorprendieron Harry, Luna, Ron y Hermione. Pero el que mas se sorprendió fue Sirius, quien, intentando disimular, preguntó:

-¿Quien es esa Maryanna?

-Ups. No os lo habíamos contado- dijo Tonks- pero ha habido cambios amorosos, jeje. Severus está con una chica que conoció hace poco.- Entonces la sale se revolucionó. No se lo creían.

-Imposible- dijo Hermione. Mundugus se partía de risa.

-Pero es cierto- Insistió Tonks- Tan cierto como que Remus y yo estamos juntos.- Entonces todos enmudecieron. Los que no lo sabían se quedaron con la boca abierta. Mundugus silbó. Tonks y Remus se pudieron muy colorados. Entonces llamaron al timbre.

-Uy. Ya deben de haber llegado.- Dijo Molly y se levanto. Sirius se puso serio. No le gustaba nada quien iba a entrar. Se escuchó un murmullo en la entrada y los invitados vinieron. Snape y Maryanna entraron junto con Molly y se sentaron en sus sitios correspondientes.

-Hola- saludaron ellos. Sirius ardía por dentro.

- Da igual- penso- la mía esta mejor- Y se acercó mucho más a Irene. Ella ya intuyó lo que pasaba. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a Maryanna, una mujer tan guapa y joven con... ¿Snape? A Irene ya no le parecía raro. Los demás no podían dejar de mirarla. No les cuadraban.

-Dime Severus –comentó Tonks- ¿Cómo la conociste?- Snape tragó saliva. No le queria decir la verdad, ni que le había conocido a través de una revista ni que Irene le había ayudado.

-Eh... Me la encontré un día por Hosmeade y nos caímos bien.- Mundugus, que estaba un poco bebido, en ese instante tenia comida en la boca y al escuchar la frase, la escupió toda de un golpe, cayendo en el plato de Sirius.

-Puaj, ya no quiero.- dijo Sirius y apartó su plato sin dejar de mirar la cara de Snape. Luna reía por lo bajo al ver la escena.

-¿Quieres mas, Sirius?- Preguntó Molly.

-No, gracias. Prefiero acabar cuanto antes- Contestó. Maryanna se puso a hablar con Lily y Snape con Arthur.

-Siguen sin llevarse bien, ¿verdad?- le dijo Remus a Molly al ver las caras que ponía Sirius cuando miraba a Snape.

-Pues eso se va a tener que acabar. Snape va a venir muy a menudo. Si no prohibe a Snape que venga es por cortesía o... porque no lo sabia.- Molly se puso colorada. Era ella quien le había dicho a Snape que podía venir. Creía que así arreglarían las cosas...

Terminaron de comer y Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Irene y Sirius se fueron a la 1º planta.

-A ver- dijo Sirius.- Harry 3 habitaciones. 2 con dos camas individuales y una con cama de matrimonio. Que haremos.

-Propongo que Sirius e Irene se acuesten en la cama de matrimonio. Llevan mas tiempo juntos- dijo Hermione.

-Claro, media hora antes que nosotros- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, da igual. Si tu, Harry, quieres dormir con Luna en la de matrimonio...

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- exclamó poniéndose muy colorado- Buenas noches.- Cogió a Luna del brazo y se metió en la primera habitación.

-Pues eso- dijo Ron también corriendo y se metió con Hermione en la segunda. Sirius e Irene se quedaron solos en el pasillo.

-Ja, estos chicos...- dijo Sirius- Venga, entremos. Entraron en la ultima habitación y cerraron la puerta. A Irene le daba mucho corte.

-Yo, eh... si quieres puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de baño- dijo Sirius. Irene lo prefirió así. Salió y se fue al final del pasillo donde estaba el baño. Se puso el pijama y se fue al cuarto. Antes de entrar, miro por la rendija. Sirius todavía no se había terminado de poner el pijama y tenia el torso descubierto.

-¡Que bueno esta!-pensó Irene y se le subieron los colores. Cuando Sirius se hubo puesto la parte de arriba, Irene entró.

-Ya- dijo Irene y los dos se metieron en la cama- Me he fijado como mirabas a Severus y a Maryanna.

-Seguro que no fuiste la única. A mi me da igual lo que el haga. Si él pudiera, me enviaba otra vez a Azkaban.

-No digas eso. El no es así.

-¿A no? ¿Quizás lo conoces mejor que yo?

-No, pero salvó a Harry en muchas ocasiones, y por como yo lo he tratado, no parece ser una mala persona, a lo mejor fue mortifago, pero se dio cuanta de que lo que hacia estaba mal y...

-No, Severus no era tonto, y no lo sigue siendo ahora. Ha estado todo este tiempo pasándose de un lado a otro.

-No lo creo, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- Entonces las cosas se torcieron.

-¡Porque lo conozco mejor que tu!- Gritó Sirius un poco alterado y Irene se cayó.

-Irene, perdóname- Se disculpo Sirius al ver que había sido muy grosero- Perdóname por haberte gritado. Yo no soy así. Cada uno tienes sus opiniones y ya esta. No me gustaría estropearlo todo por culpa de Snape.

-Vale...- dijo Irene mas calmada y alegre- Pero con una condición. ¡Quítate la parte de arriba!


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, todos estaban de muy buen humor. Como era día laboral, Mundugus, Arthur. Fred, George y Snape se fueron temprano.

-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad?- propuso Sirius a la hora del desayuno. Todos aceptaron menos Ginny.-¿Por qué no quieres venir tu?

-Para Ir con una panda de novios cogiditos de la mano me quedo aquí con mi madre, Maryanna, Lily y James.

-¿Por qué no vienen los otros?¡Venga James!

-¡No!- dijo bruscamente. Lily y James habían cambiado mucho desde que volvieron a la vida, y eso entristecía un poco a Sirius aunque no lo dijera.- Pues da igual. Tu te lo pierdes. ¡Adiós Molly!- Se despidió y salieron a la calle.-¿a dónde queréis ir?- Como bien había dicho Ginny había 4 parejas cogidas de la mano, Harry y Luna, Ron y Hermione, Sirius e Irene y Tonks y Remus.

-¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial?- Preguntó Hermione- Mañana es Navidad, podremos comprarnos algo.

-¡Pues venga! A gastar dinero en el centro comercial- Dijo Tonks.

El centro comercial estaba preciosamente adornado para las Navidades.

-Bien-dijo Remus- Nos dividiremos. Dentro de una hora aquí, ¿Entendido?- Todos asintieron y se separaron.

-¿A dónde vamos, Sirius?- Le preguntó Irene a el.

-No tengo ni idea. Es la primera vez que vengo.- Entonces un dependiente les atendió.

-¿Buscan algo?

-Si, vera, buscamos regalos de Navidad, originales.-dijo Irene.

-No le gusta lo clásico, ¿verdad? Síganme.- Dijo el hombre muy estirado y les llevó pasillos mas allá.- Aquí encontrara artilugios curiosos- Había montones de cosas muggles chulisimas, así que Sirius e Irene se divirtieron mucho viéndolas todas.

Harry y Luna estaban perdidos 2 plantas mas arriba, con tantos estantes, pasillos y demás, se encontraban en un sitio donde solo había moda intima masculina y femenina.

A Remus y a Tonks les iban mejor. Bajaron a una planta donde estaban los alimentos, y se estaban hinchando de comer con todos los productos que las sonrientes dependientas les ofrecían.

Ron no lo podía estar pasando peor. El y Hermione habían ido a parar a la librería. Montañas y montañas de libros que, Hermione, quería ojearlos todos.

Una hora después, se encontraban en el sitio acordado. Algunos estaban llenos de bolsas, otros...no.

- No sabéis lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí-dijo Luna- Pero bueno, hemos comprado algo, jaja.- Ella y Harry se pudieron colorados.

-A saber que es lo que habéis comprado...¡Pero no lo sabremos hasta mañana por la mañana!- dijo Sirius.

-Es hora de marcharse, ¿no crees, Sirius?-dijo Remus mirando su reloj.

- Si- afirmó y se fueron otra vez a Griammud Place. Pasaron un día estupendo, y se acostaron temprano para que llegara antes el día siguiente.

-¡Wau!- dijo Irene la mañana del 25 de diciembre cuando se despertó con Sirius. A los pies de la cama había un montón de regalos.- Vamos a abrir este- y cogió uno dirigido a los dos de Ron y Hermione.

-Es un libro-dijo Sirius- "200 recetas de cocina" ¡Anda! ¿Y para que nos habrá regalado esto?

-Trae una nota- Irene la cogió porque se había caído al suelo.-"Parea que empeceis a aprender". No lo pillo.

-Me parece que yo si- y Sirius cogió otro regalo- Este es de Remus- Y lo abrió. Eran un montón de platos precocinados de otros países- ¿y como vamos a prepararlos?

-Seguro que habriendo el paquete de Tonks lo averiguamos.- Y efectivamente Tonks les habían regalado un bonito microondas.- No creo que concuerde mucho con el libro de recetas... Quedas tres regalos, 2 para mi y uno para ti. Abriré este.- Y cogió uno delgado, era de Snape, y al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era una carta. Pero en vez de leerla se la guardó.- Bueno, y los dos últimos. Los habrimos los dos a la vez. Son de Harry y Luna.- Se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Eran 2 tangas rojos incluidos con una nota que decía:" Para la noche de fin de ano". Sirius e Irene se lo tomaron a guasa. Entonces entraron Ron y Hermione.

-¿A ustedes también os han regalado tangas?- dijo Ron riéndose y Irene se los enseño- Gracias por vuestro regalo, una microcamara muggle- Entonces llegaron Harry y Luna.

-¿A que hos an encantado nuestros regalos?- Preguntó Luna

-No sabes cuanto- dijo Irene riéndose.

-A nosotros nos ha encanta do vuestro cacharro para tatuajes de mentira, jaja.

-La verdad es que lo quería para ella, pero bueno, pensó que se lo podríais prestar.- dijo Sirius.

-Claro. Por cierto- dijo Harry- ¿qué les habéis regalado a Remus y a Tonks?

-Unos peluches muy guays.¿Y a ustedes?

-A nosotros comida mexicana- dijo Harry.

-Y a nosotros comida Arabe- dijo Hermione- ¿Le habéis regalado algo a Ginny?

-Si-contestó Irene- Una muñeca llorona, jaja.

-¿En serio? Nosotros un tanga para variar- dijo Harry

-Y nosotros un libro de chistes, para que no ande con esa cara por ahí- dijo Ron.- Ese libro lo elegí yo. Y para Remus, un libro de cuentos populares sobre lobos.

-¡Aaagh!- Era un grito de Molly. Todos salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras. Allí, en el recibidor, había una pequeña fogata. Ya se imaginaron quien lo había hecho, porque tenia hojas de libros y en medio la muñeca llorona con el tanga en la cabeza.

-¡Oh, dios mio!-dijo Tonks que también había bajado con Remus.-¡Aqua!- Gritó con la varita y el fuego se apago, aunque dejo un gran charco.

-¡Ginny!- gritó la señora Weasley muy histérica.- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- ordenó pero nadie contestó, así que se puso a buscarla por toda la casa.- La ultima vez...- se escuchaba decir mientras buscaba en la 1 habitación de arriba.

-¿Dónde esta la fregona, Sirius?- preguntó Irene.

-En el cuartillo del sótano. Respondió y Irene bajó.

-No me lo puedo creer. Ginny se ha pasado- dijo Tonks.

-Me temo que si sigue comportándose así tendrá que irse a la madriguera y pasar allí las vacaciones.- dijo Sirius.

-¡Aaaagh!- gritó otra vez la señora Weasley desde el ultimo piso y bajo corriendo las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Irene subía del sótano con el cubo y la fregona.

-¿Qué te pasa, Molly?- Preguntó Tonks asustada.

-¡Ginny no esta!- gritó Molly pálida y asustada.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron Sirius e Irene a la vez

-Salgamos a la calle a buscarla- sugirió Remus. Afuera hacia un frío tremendo y no había ni un alma en la calle.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny apareció 10 minutos después. Había estado en el hueco de la caldera donde vivía Kreatcher. No quiso dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido.

-Irene- le dijo Sirius a la chica minutos antes de que entraran en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts. Habían sido unas finales de vacaciones de Navidad muy tristes. –Tengo una buena noticia que darte. Bueno, es mía y también de Remus. Viendo como es Ginny y lo que es capaz, hemos decidido que el años que viene nos iremos turnado para dar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Irene muy impresionada- ¡Es estupendo!- gritó y se abalanzó sobre el- Oh, gracias.

-Y tengo otra noticia mas, pero esa te la daré en verano.

-Vale, adiós mi amor- dijo y se despidieron con un beso y Irene subió al tren.

-¡Aquí!- le indicó Luna que estaba al final del pasillo del primer vagón y entro en un compartimento seguida de Irene. Allí ya estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny. Esta ultima estaba vigilada por Ron.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- Preguntó Irene sentándose.

-Haciendo su ronda de prefecta. Después se cambiara por Ron- respondió Harry- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces muy contenta.

-Si, jeje. Admitió Irene- La verdad es que Sirius me ha dado una noticia muy buena...

-¡Te ha pedido que te cases con el!- saltó Luna.

-¡No! No , no es tanto, jaja- dijo Irene.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo decir. Pero lo sabréis pronto, no os preocupéis.

-¿Pues sabéis que?- intervino Harry- Tonks me ha comentado una cosa, no quería que os lo dijera porque no es seguro...

-¿Pero nos lo vas a decir?- preguntó Luna.

-Si, pero no se lo digáis a nadie.

-Pues yo lo pienso chivatear- dijo Ginny.

-Entonces será mejor que no lo digas, Harry- dijo Irene.

-¿Y por que no lo iba a decir?- Preguntó Ginny.

-¡Porque tu lo vas a chivar!- Ginny miró a Irene con mucho odio y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla.

-Lo voy a decir porque... Bah, a quien se lo iba a chivatear. El caso es que- continuó Harry- el otro día, Tonks me dijo que...

-¡Que está embarazada!-saltó otra vez Luna.

-¡No! Jaja- Que a lo mejor este verano se casa con Remus. ¡Pero no es seguro!- Un barullo se armó en el compartimento.

-No me lo puedo creer- dejo Irene- Que buena noticia. Ojalá que se casen.

-Los que tenéis también que casaros sois Sirius y tu-dijo Ron.

-¡Que- gritó Irene muy colorada- Todavía no. Por lo menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-¿Cuándo la cumples?- Preguntó Luna.

-El día 19 de noviembre.- L puerta del compartimento se abrió y entró Hermione.

-Ron, te toca- Ron se levantó y Hermione se desplomó en el asiento que estaba vacío. Después Ron se fue y cerró la puerta.

-Sabes que, Hermione- le dijo Ginny- Tonks esta embarazada y Irene se va a casar.

-¡Pero que dices, mentirosa- dijo Irene- no lo líes todo.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana.

-No me hables así. Cállate y tranquilízate, por favor.

-Digo lo que me da la gana Puta!- Todo el mundo se callo. Irene se pudo blanca como la cera. Miro a ningún sitio en concreto, se levantó, y salió al pasillo seguida de Luna que cerró la puerta, pero Ginny seguía despotricando de ella.

-¡Es una guarra que se ha tirado a todos los tios! Harry, Draco, Ron, Sirius, Snape, Remus...

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- le gritaba Harry mientras forcejeaba con ella.

-Y seguro que con tu padre también, Harry, no es de extrañar.

-¡Petrificus totalus!- gritó Harry y Ginny se paró en seco- ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella y de todas esas personas, y mas de mi padre?

-Tranquilízate, Harry- le aconsejó Hermione. Mientras, en el pasillo, estaban Irene y Luna, que lo habían oído todo.

-¡Oh, Dios! Ginny tiene razón. He estado con un montón de tíos. A lo mejor y todo es que no se amar y...

-No, no digas eso mujer. Has estado así para encontrar tu amor verdadero. Y lo has encontrado. Es Sirius. El te quiere mucho y tu también le quieres a el. Y ya esta.- Irene penso un rato y luego dijo:

-Quiero entrar- Y entró en el compartimento seguida e Luna.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Hermione a Irene.

-Bien- contestó ella- Harry, ¿Te alegrara saber que solo he estado con 3 chicos en mi vida, tu, Draco y Sirius?

-Si, mucho- Contestó Harry que hasta el momento había permanecido inmóvil. Le sonrió y se quedó callado.

-¿Y que es eso de Tonks e Irene?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Nada, que a lo mejor Tonks se casa, ya esta- contestó Luna.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- Preguntó Hermione señalando a la Ginny inmóvil.

-Habrá que escribir a la madre, ¿no?- Opino Luna.

-Se lo diremos a Ron y ya se encargara el de hablar con su madre- dijo Harry- Hay que pararle los pies.

-O mas bien la boca, jaja- dijo Luna, pero nadie se rió, es mas, Irene le hecho una mirada a Luna que hizo que esta se callara enseguida y no volviera a hablar hasta cuando llegaron a Hosmeade.

-¡¿Qué Ginny hizo que?!- gritó Ron ya en Hogwarts, sentado en la mesa de Griffindor, hablando con Harry. La habían despretificado y la habían traído como habían podido- Pienso informar de esto a mama. No lo aguanto mas, llevas un año con lo mismo. Que si los celos, que si Draco, que si otra vez los celos...¡Estoy harto!- Ron se callo para que Ginny digera algo. Esta parecía ausente, mirando a la nada- ¡No dices nada! Vale, ya hablaras cuando le cuente esto a mama.

-Bueno, ya Ron. Déjala- dijo Hermione. Entre tanto y tanto, Luna estaba hablando con Irene.

-Dios, me parece muy fuerte lo de esta chica- le dijo Luna a Irene- No la tiene tomada conmigo, que soy la que estoy saliendo con Harry, sino contigo, a pesar de que le dijistes a Harry que no querías nada con el.

-Pero ahora da igual, porque esta guerra se ha acabado. Lo se.

-Como...

-¡Hola Irene!- Snape se acababa e acercar a ellas. Casualmente ya había acabado todo y las personas empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor.- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Regular- contestó Irene con poco animo.

-Por que, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no importa. Es Ginny.

-¡Oh! Bueno, lo que hay que hacer es no echarle cuanta y ya esta, aunque parece muy callada, ¿no?- preguntó mientras la miraba salir del Gran Comedor.- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Buenas noches.- Se despidió y se fue.

-Venga, vamonos- le dijo Irene a Luna, pero solo habían dado unos pasos, cuando alguien sin querer chocó con Irene. Era Draco. Estaba muy pálido y delgado y tenia ojeras.

-Luna, ve andando, ahora te veo.- dijo Irene y se dirigió a Draco. -¡Draco! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No tengo futuro- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Nadie me quiere. No se que hacer. Dumbledore me ha dicho que si no encuentro trabajo me enviaran a un orfanato muggle para que este allí durante un año hasta que encuentre trabajo muggle o hasta los 18 ¡No!- Draco sollozó.

-Yo creía que eras mas fuerte. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Preguntó Irene. Sentía mucha lastima por Draco.

-Nada, este es mi futuro y tengo que asimilarlo. ¿Quién va a querer al hijo de un mortifago?

-Pero Draco, tu no eres como ellos. Tu eres una buena persona.

-¡Y quien se va a creer eso! A nadie en el mundo mágico le importa eso.

-Pues a mi si- dijo Irene decidida- Y sabes que, pienso decirle a Sirius que si querría que...

-¡NO! Déjalo, Sirius no querrá, y a demás... no, déjalo, muchas gracias, pero no, de verdad- Draco insistió tanto que Irene acabo aceptando. No le volvió a ver hasta tres semanas después, con peor pinta que el ultimo día que le vio.

-Sabes- comentó Luna después de las clases cuando vio a Draco a Irene- Podríamos decirle a Remus y a Tonks cuando se casen que lo "adopten", porque, como el es un hombre lobo, pues tienen posibilidades de que el niño salga hombre lobo, o con mucho pelo. No pueden correr ese riesgo.

-Puede ser- dijo Irene- La verdad es que lo mas seguro es que adopten, pero no creo que Draco quiera, a lo mejor se sentiría incomodo.

-Pues yo no se lo que podemos hacer con el entonces.

-Nada, el no quiere, valla cabezota.

-¿Cabezota quien?- Ron acababa de llegar con Hermione.

-Nadie, es una conversación nuestra- contestó Luna- ¿Y Harry?

-Haciendo su examen de aparición- contesto Hermione. A mi me toca mañana y a Ron después.

-¡Aagh!- gritó Ron- No quiero, voy a suspender.

-No hombre- le consoló Hermione- No digas eso, seguro que apruebas.

-Uf, menos mal que a nosotras no nos toca hasta el año que viene, jeje- dijo Irene.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, no valla a ser que me nombren y no este. Adiós- dijo Ron y se dispuso a ir con Hermione. Pero Luna lo paro.

-¡Esperad! Cuando Harry termine, dile que venga a buscarme, ¿vale?- Con el tono de voz con el que Luna había dicho eso, Irene pensó algo, pero no dijo nada.

-Ok- contestó Ron- Nos vemos- Y se largaron.

-Oye, Irene- dijo Luna- ¿va a venir Sirius este fin de semana? Es que van a abrir un restaurante de comida muggle- Como solo había bares y tabernas he pensado en ir a un sitio donde podamos comer, no sol beber.

-Me parece una estupidez- Opino Irene- Porque, que yo sepa, los alumnos de Hogwarts no van allí a comer, como si esto fuera vacaciones, a vivir la buena vida, a comer rico aunque Hogwarts nos da de comer... pero si, gustosa iré con Sirius, jaja.- Luna también se río y juntas fueron a escribirle la carta para decirle que se vinieran ese fin de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

-A ver, que le pongo- le dijo Irene a Luna en voz baja en la biblioteca, con un papel, pluma y tinta delante.

-Empieza así- dijo Luna- "Querido Sirius"

-¡No! Parece muy... Mejor "Hola mi Sirius" jeje.

-Pues eso. "Hola mi Sirius. Te escribo esta carta para decirte si te quieres pasar este fin de semana aquí, para ir a un restaurante de comida muggle que han abierto en Hosmeade. Iremos Ron, Luna, Harry y Hermione. ¿Te apuntas? P.D. Que se vengas los padres de Harry y Remus y Tonks" ¿Qué te parece?

-No se- dijo Irene no muy convencida- ¡Espera! Ya lo tengo.- Irene cogió un papel y se puso a escribir. Al cabo de un ratito terminó,- Ya esta, he modificado la carta. A ver que te parece: "Hola mi Sirius. Te escribo esta carta para decirte que te amo(por si no lo sabias) y ya de paso, decirte que si te quieres venir este fin de semana aquí, conmigo, juntitos, para ir a un restaurante de comida muggle que han abierto en Hosmeade (la ciudad del amor, ¿recuerdas?) Iremos la parejita ideal (Ron y Hermione) la que parecía imposible (Harry y Luna). ¿Te apuntas? Si, no hace falta que sigas. P.D. Que se vengas los traumatizados (Lily y James) a ver si se animan y la pareja mas rara del mundo( Remus y Tonks). Chao mi bombón." Esto queda mucho mejor, ¿no?

-¡Remus! ¿Dónde estas?- Sirius subió rápidamente las escaleras de su casa en busca de Remus- ¡Remus cartaa!- Llegó al cuarto de Remus y Tonks y entró sin llamar.

-Remus mira, he...- Pero lo que vio le dejó mudo y corriendo cerró la puerta- Eh, lo siento, yo...

-¡SIRIUS!- Gritó Remus muy enfadado.

-Eh, yo te he dicho que perdón- titubeaba Sirius asustado.

-¿Pero no puedes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?- seguía gritando Remus mientras Tonks no paraba de reírse.

-¡Déjalo!- le dijo Tonks a Remus-¡Dile que se apunte!

-¡Que!-Gritó otra vez Remus.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Te dejo esto aquí.- Dijo Sirius y tímidamente, metió la carta por debajo de la puerta y se fue super colorado a la planta baja.

-¡Yupii!- Gritaba Irene esa tarde cuando le llegó la lechuza de respuesta de Sirius.- Luna mira. Sirius dice que si va a venir, que le ha costado un poco de trabajo convencer a Remus porque ha habido un problema, pero que Lily y James no van a venir, para variar.

-Oh, bueno. Ahora mismo le voy a avisar a Harry.

-Vale, y también me ha parecido una buena idea invitar a Snape y a Maryanna...

-No se...- dijo Luna.

-¿Por qué? Venga, ve a decírselo a Harry que yo voy a ir a hablar con Snape.- Y las dos salieron de la sala común y cogieron caminos distintos. Irene se dirigió hacia las mazmorras en busca de Snape que estaba en su despacho escribiendo algo.

-¿Profesor?- dijo Irene llamando a la puerta. Snape levantó la cabeza y miro a Irene.

-¡Pasa! Pasa y siéntate- dijo Snape y le invitó a sentarse en una silla frente a el.

-Severus, te quería preguntar su querrías venir este fin de semana con Maryanna a comer en un restaurante que han abierto nuevo en Hosmeade.

-¿Solo nosotros?- preguntó Snape.

-No, iremos Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks y Sirius.- la expresión de Snape cambió al oír el ultimo nombre,

-Bueno, me lo tendré que pensar...

-¡Por favor! Ven. Me hará mucha ilusión, por favor...

-Vale, se lo diré a Maryanna, si ella puede, iremos.

-¡Bien! Gracias- exclamó Irene y se levantó de la silla- Adiós.- Y rápidamente salió del despacho y se fue en busca de Luna. Por el camino se encontró a Ginny, casualmente sola, y empapada de agua.

-¿Qué te a pasado?- Pregunto Irene, y Ginny, sin decir nada, levantó el brazo t señalo por encima de la cabeza de Irene, esta se dio la vuelta para mirar y... ¡Plaf! Un cubo llenito de agua le callo en la cabeza.

-¡Aagh!- gritó- ¡Preeves, cuando te coja te vas a enterar!- volvió a gritar mientras distinguía verlo con un cubo de agua en la mano sin parar de reír.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Harry, venían corriendo con el Ron, Hermione y Luna hacia ellas. Preeves, al verlos, salió pitando y riendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Vi salir a Ginny y corrimos tras ella y ahora...-dijo Ron.

-¡Dumbledore se va a enterar de esto!- dijo Irene muy histérica. Acompáñame a cambiarme, Luna- dijo y las dos se fueron hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Harry? ¿Se lo has preguntado?- le decía Irene a Luna mientras se cambiaba.

-Han dicho que si, pero Harry se ha entristecido de que no han venido sus padres.

-Seguro que Sirius habrá hecho lo que ha podido. Oye, voy a ir a hablar personalmente con Dumbledore para decirle que acabe con las tonterías de Preeves ahora mismo.

-¿Sabes lo que he pensado?- preguntó Luna- ¿Y si Preeves le hizo eso a Ginny y le dio una idea a ella, le mando a Preeves que...

- No mujer, no te compliques, seguro que fue casualidad o algo.

-Bueno, esta vez no seguiré rizando el rizo, me fiare de lo que dices, jaja.


	9. Chapter 9

-Wee- Irene se levantó esa mañana con ganas de todo- ¡Venga Luna, arriba!- Y zarandeó a Luna, pero no se movía- ¡Venga, date prisa, nos esperan!- Pero Luna seguía sin moverse. Entonces Irene se asustó, porque Luna cada vez estaba más roja y...¡No respiraba!

-¡Aghh! ¡Socorro!- gritó Irene e hizo que algunas de las chicas que todavía estaban dormidas se despertaran sobresaltadas- ¡Luna no respira, esta muerta!- pero Luna estaba mas vivita queque.

-¡Uf!- esclamó Luna y exhalo una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿¡Que!?¿Qué es esto?- grito Irene.

-Lo siento, Irene- se disculpo Luna riéndose- este es un método para relajarse.

-¿Un método para que? ¡Me voy a cagar en ti!- dijo Irene y se abalanzó sobre la cama de Luna, pero esta salió pitando de ella.

-¡Lo siento, no quería asustarte!- se disculpaba. Estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo y dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que por fin se calmaron, y, cuando ya estaban vestidas y todo, había pasado mucho tiempo, mas de lo acordado, así que cuando llegaron a Hosmeade, allí estaban todos hartos de esperar.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- le preguntó Harry a Luna.

-¡Nada! Solo me estaba relajando...

-Ni se te ocurra volver a nombrarlo- dijo Irene entre dientes- Olvidémoslo. ¿Dónde esta Canuto? Jeje.

-No ha venido- dijo Tonks.

-¿¡Como!?-dijo Irene-¿Qué no ha venido? Pero si...- Entonces Irene se entristeció un montón, tanto, que se le saltaron las lagrimas, pero disimuladamente se las secó- ¿Por...Por que no ha venido?

-Porque como sabia que eras la chica mas bella, de tanto mirarte, tenia miedo de que te gastases-dijo una voz muy familiar a las espaldas de Irene.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó ella dándose la vuelta y le abrazó- Creí que no ibas a venir y me entristecí mucho.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir?- preguntó abrazándola.

-Bueno, dejaros o nos vamos a quedar sin mesa- dijo Tonks, y, con Remus, entraron en el restaurante, seguidos de todos los demás. En cuanto entraron, un camarero fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-Buenos dias-dijo el hombre-¿Cuántos sois?

-Eh... ocho-contestó Sirius.

-Pasad por aquí- y el camarero las condujo hacia una gran mesa al lado de una ventana-¿Que van a beber?

-Un whisky de fuego-pidió Ron.

-¡Ron!-dijo Remus reprochándole.

-Ya es mayor de edad, Remus-dijo Sirius-Yo tomare una cerveza e Irene una Cocacola.

-Yo agua-pidió Luna.

-Y a Remus y a mi, un refresco de naranja, ¡Sin hielo!-dijo Tonks.

-Pues yo quiero...otra Cocacola-pidió Harry.

-A mi también agua-dijo Hermione.

-Vale, id viendo la carta mientras traigo las bebidas.-y el camarero se fue.

-Aver-dijo Tonks-pasare la carta e id diciéndome lo que vais a pedir- Yo comeré...-y empezó a mirar la carta-Pescado a la plancha, ¿Y tu Remus?

-Yo tambien-contestó.

-Yo tortilla depatatas-dijo Luna-¿Y tu Irene?

-Pues...¡Eh! Mira quien ha venido- Snape y Maryanna acababan de entrar por la puerta. Al verles, fueron hacia ellos.

-¡Hola!-dijo Maryanna-Hemos llegado un poco tarde, ¿no?

-No pasa nada. Sentaos y pedid lo que queráis al camarero-dijo Tonks. Cuando ya estuvieron organizados y con la comida encima de la mesa, Sirius, sin querer, se atragantó bebiendo, y Snape, en tono burlón dijo:

-No estas acostumbrado a beber alcohol, ¿eh?

-¿A, si? Pues dime, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que bebiste, Severus?

-Ayer por la tarde.

-El que, ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?ja- Si hasta te has pedido un baso de agua- Todos los miraban, a ver donde iba a parar esto.

-Pues me pienso pedir un Whisky.

-Entonces yo otro- dijo Sirius y llamaron al camarero enseguida. De 3 tragos se bebieron el whisky.

-¿A que no eres capaz de beberte otro, eh, quejicus?

-Anda que no-contestó Severus. Se sentía un poco mareado. Volvieron a pedir otras dos copas.

-No Severus, ya basta. No bebas mas.

-No voy a quedar como un pringao delante de ese.

-¡Oye, que tengo nombre!-gritó Sirius. Estaba muy colorado y se tambaleaba.

-Anda, iros los dos a la calle a que os de el fresco-dijo Irene y empujó a Sirius, lo mismo hizo Maryanna. Toda la gente miraba el numerito, porque llamaban mucho la atención. Una vez fuera, Snape le dijo a Sirius:  
-Oye, tu chica es alumna mía, eso no debería estar permitido, ¿no?

-¿Qué no de que? Por cierto, Maryanna esta buena, no tanto como la mía, pero...

-Hombre, es que yo se elegir bien, jaja.

-Oye, me gustaría hacer las paces, hip, contigo. Sirius empezó a tener hipo. A pesar de que tampoco habían bebido mucho, se les había subido el alcohol a la cabeza, y claro, no sabían lo que decían.

-Pos claro, amigo mio-dijo Severus y le pasó un brazo por el hombro. Irene, desde adentro del restaurante, les miro a los dos. No se creía lo que veía. Entonces salió para afuera.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-les preguntó.

-Nada, hip, hemos hecho las paces, hip.

-¿Cómo? Ustedes no estáis bien, estáis muy borrachos. Me temo que nos vamos a ir, Sirius, que vergüenza...-La verdad es que Irene no tenia mucha vergüenza de la situación, sino que se estaba riendo por dentro de lo que había pasado.

-Perdon, pero nos vamos a ir-le informó Irene a sus amigos.

-¿Porquee?-pregunto Sirius. Irene tuvo que agarrarle del brazo porque se balanceaba ligeramente.

-No te preocupres-dijo Remus-acuestalo- Maryanna también cogió a Snape y se lo llevó, un poco colorada.

Mientras Irene tiraba de Sirius camino a Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado estar con mi amigo?-preguntó Sirius otra vez.

-Porque estas borracho. No te voy a dejar beber nunca mas. Te has desmadrado.

-¡Pero es mi amigo!- seguía repitiendo- tu decías que nos teníamos que perdonar. Uy- se balanceó y se dejó caer sobre Irene.

-¡Ay! Te estas quedando dormido. Y no puedo contigo. Vallamos rapido-dijo Irene y aceleraro. Intentó que nadie les vieran y le llevó a la sala de los Menestres. Estaba preciosa. En el centro había una cama grande, mullida y con sabanas blancas. Y había una claridad perfecta.

-Venga-dijo Irene y le hechó sobre la cama-Ahora a dormir, y no se te ocurra levantarte.

-Duerme aquí, conmigo-dijo Sirius y señaló a un lado de la cama.

-No, no tengo sueño y me tengo que ir.

-Venga... por favor- Y la cogió del brazo y la tumbo. Irene le miró a la cara. Le daba mucha pena dejarlo solo. Entonces penso quedarse un rato.

Se despertó por la tarde-noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Se despertó por la tarde-noche.

-Oh, dios-dijo Irene y se incorporo. Miro a Sirius y lo movió suavemente. El abrió los ojos y dijo.

-Ay, ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele todo-decía tocándose la cabeza.

-Estas en la sala de los Menesteres . Y es tardísimo. Has pillado una borrachera de campeonato, y ya tienes que irte.

-Oh, no quiero. Estoy mareado, no puedo levantarme.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. No puedes pasar la noche aquí.

-Joder...-dijo incorporándose en la cama- Me vas a tener que explicar lo que ha pasado, porque no recuerdo nada.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente?-dijo Irene mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-Si, por favor.

-Será mejor que te lo cuente tu amigo Severus.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Sirius levantándose de un brinco de la cama.

-Venga, venga, te lo explicare por el camino.- cogio a Sirius de la mano y salieron del cuarto-¿Quedamos a comer todos nuestros amigos, ¿recuerdas?-Sirius asintió con la cabeza- Bien, poco después de llegar nosotros al bar, llego Snape y Maryanna. Empezamos a comer y tal y tu desafiaste a Snape de que no bebía alcohol. Al final os emborrachasteis y acabasteis haciendo las paces.

-No voy a volver a mirar a Snape a la cara jamás, te lo juro-dijo Sirius avergonzado. Ya habían llegado a la puerta principal.

-Ahora, por tonto, te vas a tener que ir solo.- Sirius miro a Irene y le sonrió.

-Vente conmigo-le dijo Sirius. Irene le miro y también le sonrió. Sabia que eso no podía ser.

-No digas tonterías. No puedo irme de la escuela.

-Pues escapémonos, unos días a mi casa.

-Se ve que todavía no se te ha pasado el efecto del alcohol, ¿no? Venga, nos vemos pronto- Entonces Irene besó a Sirius, luego este se alejó e Irene entró en Hogwarts.

Unos días antes de las vacaciones, cuando todos tenían pensado pasarlas en casa de Sirius como de costumbre, estando por la noche en un pasillo Harry, Irene y Ron, una lechuza se poso en una ventana. Irene se fue a por ella y cogio la carta que llevaba. De inmediato, la lechuza salio volando.

-Es para ti, Harry-dijo Irene entregándole la carta.

-No tiene remitente por fuera-informo el chico y abrió la carta. No había ni empezado a leerla cuando le entro un escalofrió.

-¿De quien es?-preguntó Ron. Harry se quedo un momento callado. Después contesto:

-No lo se, pero esta letra me da escalofríos-Ron se quedo callado y Harry seguía sin leer la carta.

-Léela en voz alta-dijo Irene.

-No se si leerla, me da miedo- Irene le hecho una mirada suplicante. Este tragó saliva y comenzó a leer:  
"Hola Harry. No se si sabrás quien soy. Soy ese al que creías muerto, derrotado. En cambio, ahora me llamaran inmortal. Ahora no te quiero detallar mucho. Te volveré a escribir"


	11. Chapter 11

-Esta claro de quien se trata, ¿no?-dijo Sirius dos días después, en su casa. Se habían reunido todos, incluido Dumbledore en el comedor y estaban examinado la carta.

-Es de Voldemort, sin duda, reconozco su letra, pero nosotros lo derrotamos.¿Significa eso que tu, Harry, no eras el elegido?-Nadie contestó-¿Significa que no es Voldemort el que tiene que elegir a la persona que tiene que derrotar?- Harry miro a Irene, y esta miro a Sirius.

-Creo que habrá que esperar a que nos envíe la otra carta. A lo mejor se resuelve nuestras dudas, o parte-opino Sirius.

-Pues eso, esperemos-dijo Dumbledore y nadie se movió, ni hablo, como si esperaran que la carta viniera de un momento a otro. Pero no llego hasta tres días después. Inquietos, se reunieron todos otra vez en le comedor. Harry todavía no había abierto la carta.

-Vamos, ábrela-le incito Sirius, pero Harry se la paso a el.

-Léela tu- Sirius la acepto y la empezó a leer alto, claro y despacio.

-"Harry, espero que hallas esperado impacientemente mi carta, porque es muy importante. Quiero que hagas exactamente lo que te pido si quieres salir victorioso. Tendrás que venir la semana que viene a el cementerio de los Riddel, ya sabes donde es. Quiero que vengas tu y una muchacha joven. Yo vendré solo. Podrá haber personas en los alrededores, pero no en nuestro punto de encuentro. Negociaremos allí. Que la chica sea valiente."- Sirius termino e instintivamente agarro la mano de Irene. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, mientras Dumbledore estaba meditando.

-¿Salir victorioso?-repitió el hombre-¿Piensa dejarte ganar?-dijo refiriéndose a Harry pero sin mirarle-¿O piensa cambiarle por la chica? Esta carta nos ha creado mas dudas.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Remus-¿Los enviaremos a los dos?

-Primero, algo habrá que hacer y segundo, verdaderamente, no creo que halla ninguna chica que quiera arriesgar su vida- sus ojos se posaron un momento en Irene y Ginny. Irene suspiro y miro a Sirius. Este movió la cabeza ligeramente.

-Señor...-dijo Irene. Todos la miraban- Yo podría hacerlo.

-¿Tu?¿De verdad quieres exponerte a tal peligro? Sin duda eres valiente, como pide el, pero no quiero poner en peligro tu vida o la de otra chica-dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero ya pones en peligro la de Harry, ¿Por qué no me dejas que yo valla?

-No es lo mismo.

-A lo mejor no tenemos que luchar, y no creo que ni yo ni Harry nos dejemos morir ni hacer otras cosas por nada del mundo.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro, Irene. Te juro, que si no encuentro a alguien mejor, iras tu. Ahora me tengo que ir, buenas noches-concluyo misteriosamente y salio de la sala. En la conversación no había intervenido ni la tercera parte de las personas presentes. Todos estaban atónitos por lo oído.

-¿Pero como has podido hacer eso?-preguntó Sirius a la hora de acostarse cuándo estaban el e Irene en la cama.

-Alguien tendría que hacerlo, y no creo que Ginny se ofreciera. No me va a pasar nada, de veras-contestó Irene.

-¿Pero como puedes decir eso? Te vas a enfrentar con el peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, con un asesino. No dudara en matarte aunque sea por puro placer. A lo mejor te quiere para utilizarte, cambiarte por Harry.

-Correré el riesgo. Estamos aquí para combatir a Voldemort, para matarlo. Esa es la funcionalidad de la Orden del Fénix, si se nos presenta esta oportunidad, no dudare en ofrecerme.

-Pero, por Dios, Irene, tu eres joven-dijo Sirius suplicante, tocándole la cara.

-Por eso, eso es lo que pide, además, ya me he enfrentado otra vez contra el, y he estado en el ED. Sirius acéptalo.

-No puedo. No puedo decir si a tu muerte.

-No es mi muerte. Presiento...algo. Va a salir bien.

-Pero es la semana que viene.

-Mejor, así pasara antes.

-Te quiero.


	12. Chapter 12

El tiempo pasaba muy lento. Todos estaban nerviosos, en especial Irene, que ahora empezaba a plantearse por que se había ofrecido ha hacer ese trabajo. La noche antes del día acordado con Voldemort, Tonks quiso hablar con Irene.

-Irene, recuerda que yo soy auror. Todavía tienes tiempo de arrepentirte. Por favor, déjame que lo haga yo-Irene no dijo nada enseguida. Reflexiono y contesto.

-No, gracias. Yo se que saldrá bien. Además, tu te vas a casar con Remus dentro de tres meses, no puedo aceptar...

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-le preguntó Tonks a Irene impresionada.

-Eh... Harry, bueno, no debería saberlo...

-No importa-se excusó la bruja- Si sales victoriosa de esta, haré que seas una de las madrinas de mi boda.

-Gracias-dijo Irene y las dos chicas se abrazaron.

-¿Cuánto has dormido, Irene?-le preguntó Sirius a la mañana siguiente, momentos antes de partir hacia el cementerio.

-Cuatro horas y poco mas-contestó ella.

-Pues eso no es bueno, si nos lo hubieras dicho te hubiéramos dado una poción o algo.

-¿Cuánto ha dormido Harry?

-Seis horas. No esta mal, pero insuficiente- en ese momento Snape se acercó a Irene y la abrazo.

-Buena suerte-dijo.

-Venga, que nos vamos-dijo Remus. Harry, Irene y Sirius se acercaron a el- Los demás de la Orden ya están por los alrededores y nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya. Solo os acompañaremos y después os dejaremos solos- entonces se desaparecieron y aparecieron en medio de un campo.

-Aquí nos despedimos. Que os lo paséis bien-dijo Remus de broma. Sirius abrazó a Harry y luego se dirigió a Irene.

-Sabes que te quiero y siempre te querré. Cuídate-y le dio un fortísimo abrazo a Irene. Después se separaron y Sirius y Remus desaparecieron. Irene y Harry echaron a andar hacia el centro del cementerio, mirando a todos lados y muy juntos. Hacia frió y el terreno estaba recién nevado. De repente una sombra apareció detrás de ellos.


	13. Chapter 13

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y quedaron cara a cara con Lord Voldemort. Pero se quedaron muy asombrados al ver como era. No era un hombre adulto y con cara de serpiente, sino era un muchacho de dieciséis años y muy guapo.

-Bienvenidos al cementerio de los Riddel. Yo soy Lord Voldemort, aunque mi apariencia apenas lo revele-sin mirar a Harry, se dirigió a Irene, que la miro a los ojos, como intentando hipnotizarla.

-¿Cómo te llamas, querida?-Irene no reacciono instantáneamente.

-Irene-contestó con un hilo de voz y miro a Harry.

-Que nombre mas bonito-Voldemort sonrió y rozo la cara de Irene con su mano.

-Vale ya-interrumpió Harry-dinos para que querías que viniéramos.

-¡Cállate!-le espeto- El tener la apariencia de un joven no te da derecho a darme ordenes. He venido aquí para que me mates, pero me darás algo a cambio.

-¿El que?-preguntó Harry y se acercó a Irene.

-Bueno, tu no me lo tienes que dar. Me lo tiene que dar ella-dijo y señalo a Irene. Harry iba a decirle algo, pero ella se adelantó.

-¿El que?-Voldemort la volvió a mirar como antes y sus ojos brillaron.

-Me has traído a la persona perfecta, Harry-la miro de arriba abajo, dijo unas vueltas a su alrededor y al final posó sus ojos en sus labios y dijo-Quiero un beso tuyo-Irene se puso colorada, y Voldemort, incluso Harry.

-¿Eso es lo que quiere?¿A cambio de su muerte solo quiere un beso de Irene?-dijo Harry impresionado.

-Si, nada mas, y me gustaría empezar cuanto antes- y cogió a Irene de la cintura y se la acercó hacia el. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. No sabia si mirar o no. Por si acaso tenia la varita preparada.

-¿Aceptas?-le preguntó el hombre a Irene.

-Si-aceptó Irene y se fundieron en un beso largo y tierno, durante el cual ni Voldemort no Irene fueron lo que eran. Después de un rato al que a Harry le apreció interminable, Voldemort e Irene se separaron, ella un poco aturdida y Voldemort muy contento y satisfecho. Entonces Harry sacó su varita.

-Ya tienes lo que quieres. Ahora te toca mi parte- Voldemort no dijo nada y se separo mas de Irene.

-Hazlo ahora, deprisa- Harry levantó la varita y le apuntó. Irene miro al suelo y Voldemort la miro a ella. En ese momento, Harry pronuncio la maldición imperdonable y Voldemort callo al suelo, muerto. Irene echó a llorar y de los alrededores aparecieron magos del ministerio y de la Orden del Fénix, entre ellos Sirius, que fue corriendo hacia Irene y la abrazo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Sirius a la chica. Ella asintió- vámonos de aquí-y diciendo esto, Sirius se desapareció junto con Irene. Momentos después estaban en la casa de Sirius, quien condujo a Irene al sillón mas cercano.

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, Irene-dijo Sirius y la chica se seco las lagrimas.

-Voldemort estaba joven-se explicó- Y a cambio de su muerte yo tenia que besarle-Sirius la miro atónito.

-Y se lo distes, ¿no?

-Si

-¿Y sentiste algo extraño?

-No

-¿Y explicó por que no había muerto?¿Por qué estaba tan joven?¿Por qué quería un beso?

-No, no, ¡No! No lo se-dijo Irene y se llevo las manos a la cara. Sirius le fue a abrazar, pero Irene se aparto y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Sirius solo.

Irene estaba sola en su cuarto cuando alguien entro y con el ruido se despertó.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-Soy Harry, ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó el chico.

-Si-Harry se acercó a la cama donde estaba Irene.

-Dumbledore se ha enfadado un poco por no haberle preguntado mas cosas a Voldemort, pero me da igual, yo solo quería que saliéramos bien de allí.¿Cómo estas tu? Me he enterado de que has discutido con Sirius al llegar aquí.

-Ha empezado a hacerme preguntas como si fuera un interrogatorio y le he gritado, ¿Cómo esta el ahora?

-Bueno, no se. Se puso a hablar con Remus. Por cierto, Tonks me dijo que el mes que viene iría contigo a comprarte un vestido precioso, no se a que se refería...-Irene sonrió. Iba a ser una de las damas de honor de la boda de Tonks.

-Dile a Tonks que gracias, y dile a Sirius que lo siento, por favor. Ahora déjame que estoy cansada-y dicho esto se tumbo en la cama y se durmió.

Hasta la noche Sirius no fue a su cuarto. Ella estaba despierta desde hacia rato, así que lo vio entrar.

-Snape te espera abajo-le informó el.

-¿No me vas a decir nada mas?-preguntó Irene casi sin mirarle. Sirius se quedo callado y miro al techo. Entonces contestó.

-Claro. Quiero decirte que te quiero, que me alegro de que estés bien y que tenias razón. Siempre tienes razón. Así que perdóname.-Irene sonrió y abrazó a Sirius. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.-Baja, no hagas esperar a Snape-dijo e Irene salio del cuarto.


	14. Chapter 14

26

Snape estaba en el salón, y al ver a Irene le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas?¿Bien?¿Entera?

-No te preocupes, no me falta nada-dijo Irene- Bueno, si. Me han robado un beso. Voldemort se lo quedo.

-Ya me han contado lo que paso. Me han dicho que lloraste cuando murió...

-Bueno... aunque sea un asesino, ver morir a alguien...

-Ya... Mira, a lo mejor esto te alegra, pero Sirius y yo hemos hecho las paces-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿En serio?¡Que bien!-exclamó Irene muy contenta. Por fin se acabarían las miraditas y los gruñidos.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a Hogwarts. Le dije a Dumbledore que no estaría mucho tiempo aquí. Cuídate-y después de darle otro abrazo, Snape se fue e Irene subió a su cuarto.

Los días pasaron, y se fue acercando el día de llegar a Hogwarts. Irene ya no estaba enfadada con Sirius, sino que estaban mas unidos. Apenas se separaban. Un día, terminando las vacaciones, Irene estaba con Sirius y Remus en el comedor y ella se mareo un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Sirius. Irene estaba un poco pálida.

-Nada, solo mareada-contestó tambaleándose un poco. Sirius le toco la frente.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre.

-Habrá tomado algo que le halla sentado mal o...-pero Irene de repente se puso de pie y salio de la sala, dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca y a Sirius atónito. Los dos hombres se levantaron y siguieron su trayectoria. Entonces Irene salio del cuarto de baño, muy pálida y se dejaba caer de la pared.

-Oh, Irene, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Sirius y al ver que no podía hablar ni sostenerse en pie, la cogio en brazos y se la llevó al cuarto.

-¿Quieres que traiga algo?-se ofreció Remus.

-Si, a Molly. Ella entiende mas de esto que yo-y dicho esto, Remus salio disparado de la habitación, y casi de inmediato entro la señora Weasley.

-No podré hacer nada si no me dejáis a solas con ella. Así que fuera-ordenó la mujer. Remus y Sirius protestaron pero se fueron, cerrando la puerta al salir.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó la señora Weasley a Irene.

-Mal. Me encuentro muy mareada-contestó Irene casi con un susurro.

-¿Has vomitado?-Irene asintió. Molly se acercó mas a ella y le cogio la mano.

-Por ahora, no puedo decir nada, pero por los síntomas, si sigues así... Me parece que estas embarazada.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Irene, pero sin gritar porque no podía.

-Mira, lo mejor es que descanses. Ahora te traeré una poción. Tienes que descansar-Irene fue a decir algo, pero Molly le tapo la boca- Ahora no, duerme-se levantó de la cama y salio, entonces Sirius y Remus entraron.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?¿Sabe lo que tienes?-Irene no pensaba decirle a Sirius la teoría de la señora Weasley, así que se cayó y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, mi amor. Si tuvieras algo grave...-Pero los días pasaron, los vómitos siguieron e Irene intentaba cada vez estar mas lejos de Sirius para que no la viera. Pero no se podía ocultar mas. La noche antes de que Irene volviera a Hogwarts, Sirius le preguntó a Irene:

-Yo no querría decirte esto, ni ponerte en compromiso, pero los dos somos una pareja y tenemos que estar unidos. Por favor, contéstame, ¿Estas embarazada?-Irene no dijo nada y sollozó. Tenia que decírselo porque era su novio.

-Si, creo que si, ¡Pero no se como!

-¿Has estado con otro hombre?

-¡No!-gritó Irene-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo solo te quiero a ti. Pero tu y yo nunca...

-Ya, ya lo se-dijo Sirius sin saber donde mirar- Creo que hay que hablar con Dumbledore y contárselo. O mejor, se lo diré yo. Iré yo ahora mismo y mañana el hablará contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale-dijo Irene y respiró hondo.


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente Irene se despertó cansada y pesada. Sirius no estaba en la cama. Se levantó, fue al cuarto de baño y se vistió. Luego bajó a la cocina donde solo estaba Molly.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó Irene.

-Ahora los iré a llamar, ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-dijo Molly mientras freía nos huevos para ella.

-Nada. No tengo hambre.

-Pero tienes que comer. Venga, aunque sea una tostada.- Cuando la tostada estuvo hecha, Irene se la comió sin ganas y se dejó un poco. Después bajaron las demás personas, que, mientras desayunaban, miraban a Irene muy interesados. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, regresaron a Hogwarts mediante polvos flú, cayendo justamente en el despacho de McGonagall.

-Irene, Dumbledore te espera en su despacho. Me ha dicho que te diga que esta "comiendo cacahuetes"- Irene pensó que a McGonagall se le había ido la pinza, pero, al pasar por alado de Harry, este le dijo en voz baja que era la contraseña. Corrió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y se paro frente a la gárgola y dijo:

-¡Comiendo cacahuetes!-Entonces la gárgola la dejo pasar, e Irene subió al despacho. Allí estaba Dumbledore, sentado en su silla, como si llevara toda la mañana así. Irene miro a un lado y a otro en busca de Sirius, pero no estaba.

-Siéntate, Irene- le ofreció el director- Tenemos que hablar y creo que es muy grave- Irene se sentó un poco asustada.-Sirius ha venido y me ha dicho sus sospechas. Por lo visto, parece que estas embrazada, ¿Cuándo te distes cuenta?

-Una semana, creo-contestó.

-¿No sabes quien es el padre ni lo has sospechado?

-Claro que no.

-Sirius me ha dicho que podría ser Voldemort-Irene se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos- Y yo también lo creo. Puede que ese beso que te dio no fuera tan inocente como en un principio. Cabe una remota posibilidad, bastante extraña...-Dumbledore se levantó y cogió un libro de una estantería que tenia al lado. Lo abrió por una determinada pagina y se lo entregó a Irene. Se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que leyó. Se llamaba "el beso con sorpresa". La persona (En este caso solo podía ser hombre) que besara a otra persona la dejaría embarazada. Después venia una descripción bastante asquerosa que Irene se quiso saltar y se fijo en un párrafo que decía que era mas rápido que un embarazo normal. En cuatro meses podría estar embrazada de nueve. Irene se quedó asustada y le entregó el libro a Dumbledore.

-Si dejas que Pomfrey te examine durante este día, determinaremos muchas cosas-No quiso explicar nada mas. Irene se levantó, se despidió y, como una maquina se fue a la enfermería.

Allí se pasó todo el día, pero sin saberlo que le estaban haciendo, porque estaba dormida, y eso le dio un poco de coraje. Estaba preocupada, y quería hablar con Sirius.

Cuando se despertó era de noche. Irene se dio un susto, pues a los pies de la cama tenia Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches-saludó. Irene quitó la cara de sorprendida y hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Sabia que lo que le diría Dumbledore no era bueno por la cara que ponía, y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa.-Iré al grano. Se ha confirmado lo que temíamos. El hijo es de Voldemort y nacerá para finales de Junio.

-¿qué significa eso?-preguntó la chica asustada.

-Que tendremos que revisar lo que dice la procefia una vez mas. Pero mañana, ahora escribiré a Sirius- Espero a ver si ella decía algo, pero no hizo nada, así que, sin decir nada mas, se levantó y se fue. Irene se quedó sola en la oscuridad. Estaba embarazada, con un hijo de Voldemort, ¿Qué haría? No quería desesperarse, seguro que había una solución, pero estaba asustada. Entonces se puso a llorar.


	16. Chapter 16

Muy temprano, la mañana siguiente, Irene subió a su cuarto. La señora Pomfrey le había dicho que Luna tenia una carta para ella. Cuando casi llega a la sala común, se encontró con Ginny.

-Tengo una cosa pata ti-dijo Ginny. Irene no le creyó y siguió andando. Es de Sirius, una carta-Irene se paro en seco- Una carta de Sirius. Llego esta mañana a las siete. Iba dirigida a Luna porque Sirius sabia que no estarías despierta y, claro, como Luna no sabia que estabas en la enfermería, fue a buscarte. Pero yo la convencí y le dije que yo te la daría- Entonces del bolsillo saco una carta un poco arrugada. Cuando Irene la iba a coger, Ginny aparto la mano- Por cierto, felicidades por el bebe-Irene le arrebato la carta de la mano de la chica.

-¡¿La has leído?!-gritó Irene.

-Pues si, pobre Sirius, ¿Cómo se debe sentir ahora que sabe que tienes un hijo que no es suyo?- Irene no quiso escuchar nada de lo que decía Ginny. Entro en la sala común, donde no había nadie. Se sentó en un sillón y se puso a leer.:

_Irene :Dubledore me mando anoche una carta y desde ese momento hasta ahora, y seguramente también hasta que amanezca no podré dormir. ¿Sabes lo que significa lo que te ha pasado? Dumbledore quiere que te lo diga yo, y siento que sea de estos modos. El niño es el único que puede vencer a Voldemort, pero el caso es que, ¡Voldemort es "el"! No se si lo comprenderás, pero la procefía decía: Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces. Tu lo has hecho dos. El nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el señor tenebroso lo ha señalado como si igual, ¡Porque es su hijo! Y tiene un poder que no conoce, pero nosotros si. Nuestro amor, por que no es fácil rechazar aun hijo. Si el nace el día 31 sabremos con seguridad que es el, pero, ¿Te atreverás a matar a un hijo? Y si no lo tienes y el hijo esta limpio... No quiero liarte. Si lo dejas vivo, será tu destrucción y la de todos. Será el nuevo Voldemort. Tu no lo sabes, pero se repetirá... No debiste ir ese día al cementerio. Hoy por la tarde iré para allá. Te quiero._

_Irene se quedó mas desconcertada al leer la carta. Ya había amanecido del todo_ y empezaron a bajar alumnos. Irene subió a coger su mochila. Luna dormía, y la chica decidió no despertarla. Salio del cuarto y se fue directamente a la clase que tenia a continuación, la de Pociones, sin desayunar, aunque tenia mucha hambre. En la clase no había nadie, claro estaba, pero Irene fue al despacho de Snape. Este estaba corrigiendo algunos deberes. Irene llamó a la puerta y el hombre levantó la cabeza.

-Pasa, pasa. No te veo desde hace mucho, y por esa cara que traes, parece que me he perdido algo.-Snape cogio una silla y se la puso alado de la suya. Irene se sentó.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo. Snape se asombro mucho.

-Pero...nena, tienes dieciséis años-Snape casi no se lo creía- Que Sirius no es tan viejo...

-No-corrigió Irene- No es de Sirius. Es de Voldemort. El día del cementerio. Me dio un "beso con sorpresa"- Snape miro hacia otro lado, pensativo. Susurro una palabrota y miro a Irene cogiendole la mano.

-Tu me has traído la felicidad a mi y yo también quiero que seas feliz tu. ¿Va a tener el niño?¿Qué te ha dicho Sirius?

-No lo se, no he entendido nada. Dice que no lo puedo tener. El es niño que dice la procefia- Irene se dejo caer sobre Snape y el le acaricio el pelo- Hoy vendrá Sirius y creo que lo decidiremos todo.

-Sabes, si tengo un hijo, me gustaría que fuera como tu.


	17. Chapter 17

Durante las clases de pociones, Irene no pudo hablar con Luna, pero, a la hora de comer, y en voz baja Irene se lo contó todo, incluido lo de Ginny.

-Que traidora. Y que pedorro Voldemort. Tendría que saber el lo que es estar embarazado- Irene sonrió. Aunque Luna no siempre le podía dar buenos consejos, se reía con sus cosas y, por lo menos la escuchaba. Pero en este momento nadie la podía ayudar con esto. Bueno, solo Sirius, al que vio por la tarde. Estaban sentados en un tronco de un árbol al borde del bosque prohibido, alado de la cabaña de Hagrid.-

-¿Te encuentras bien... físicamente?-preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Si, eso creo.¿Dormiste ayer?

-No. ¿Crees que pudo dormir cuando se que mi novia esta embarazada de un mago tenebroso y que a lo mejor tiene que matarlo? (No tenemos que llegar hasta ese punto).

-¿Cómo que no?¿entonces que pretendes?

-Simplemente abortar. No lo tengas, no te arriesgues a ello.

-¿Tendré que ir a un hospital muggle?

-No, solo tendrás que beber una poción. Pero tiene que ser ya. No puedes esperar mas. ¿O es que te lo vas a pensar?- Irene se quedo callada. No es que estuviera pensando, sino que estaba anonadada.

-No, pues claro que me beberé la poción. Ahora se por que Voldemort estaba tan guapo ese día. Creería que me enamoraría de el y que me ablandaría y que pensaría que el niño saldría igual de guapo que el. Pues que sepa que cuando tenga un hijo contigo será mil veces mas guapo que el-Sirius abrazó a Irene- Vamos al castillo.

Fueron directamente a la enfermería, pero no estaba la señora Pomfrey, así que se fueron al despacho de Dumbledore. La gente que les veía pasar se les quedaba mirando. Antes de llegar al grifo que custodiaba el despacho del director, este y la señora Pomfrey venían andando en dirección contraria a ellos.

-¿a dónde vais?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Veníamos buscando a la señora Pomfrey. Irene se va a tomar la poción-aclaró Sirius.

-¿Estas segura?-le preguntó el hombre a Irene. Ella asintió- entonces id con Pomfrey a la enfermería-siguieron a la mujer. Sirius e Irene se sentaron en una cama mientras la enfermera buscaba una poción. Una vez encontrada, se la entregó a Irene.

-Bebétela de un trago-explicó la mujer. Irene se acercó la botellita a los labios, titubeó un segundo y se la bebió. El sabor le resultaba familiar. Inmediatamente se levantó y se fue al baño. Cuando volvió dijo:

-Ya no hay nada dentro de mi.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius se fue esa tarde, muy contento y tranquilo. Prometieron verse el próximo fin de semana en Hosmeade. La noticia del embarazo de Irene quedo en secreto y Harry seguía llevando todos los honores de que había sido él el que había matado a Voldemort. Pero a Irene le daba igual. En cuanto Sirius se hubo ido, Irene fue a buscar a Luna y se lo contó todo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti-dijo Luna- Pero solo hay un inconveniente. Creo que Ginny se ha chivado a unos chicos de Slithering lo de tu embarazo, porque oí las palabras "Irene" "Ravenclaw" y "Embarazada", pero no escuche nada de quien-tu-sabes ni nada parecido. Se ha ido un poco de la lengua.- En ese momento, Harry se acercó a Irene por detrás y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó el chico.

-Bien, gracias-contestó Irene sin saber mas que decir.

-Perdón por haber dejado que te pasara eso. Pero no iba a saber que tenia de malo un beso. Por cierto, Ginny me ha confesado que le ha dicho a unos chicos de primero lo que te ha pasado, pero ahora mismo esta hablando con Dumbledore.

-Ya me lo ha dicho Luna.

-¿Te importa que me la lleve?

-No. De todas maneras tengo que ir a ver a una persona.-dijo Irene y Harry y Luna se alejaron. Irene se fue al despacho de Snape a hablar con el.

-¡Felicidades!-le dijo Snape a Irene nada mas entrar- Hiciste lo correcto y me alegro de que estés bien.

-Gracias. Sabes, me siento muy feliz teniendo los amigos que tengo.

-Pero Ginny se chivo que tu estabas embarazada.

-Ginny no es mi amiga-aclaró Irene- Ella ha hecho que no lo sea. Es muy celosa y no le gusta ver feliz a los demás.

-Ignórala. El año que viene, cuando no este Harry ni su hermano, seguro que te deja. Además, supongo que estará mas preocupada por sus estudios que por ti.

-Oye, se que no viene al caso, pero, ¿Cuándo os casáis tu y Marianna?-Snape puso cara de asombro.

-¡valla pregunta!- dijo un poco colorado- Pues no lo se, no tenemos prisa. Pero te juro que serás la primera en saberlo. Ahora márchate a cenar. Dentro de un rato iré yo.- Irene le sonrió y salio del despacho. Cuando entro en el comedor se fijo en que una gran multitud de personas de Slythering la miraban y cuchicheaban, pero a Irene le daba igual. Se sentó alado de Luna y esta le dijo:  
-Harry me he dicho que Dumbledore ha hablado con Ginny y le ha hecho jurar que no volverá a difamar ni a entrometerse en las cosas de los demás. Pero no va a desmemorizar ni a decirle nada a los de Slythering, no se por que.

-Bah, a mi no me importa. Esa noticia ya esta pasada-dijo Irene y miro a Ginny, que estaba haciendo ascos a el pudín de calabacín que tenia delante-Lo que necesita Ginny es un novio, a ver si se entretiene mas con el que conmigo.

-A mi me parece que lo hace para sentirse importante-opino Luna- Yo conocí a una...-pero Irene interrumpió la conversación de Luna porque había visto que Draco la llamaba desde la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Luna, me tengo que ir-dijo Irene sin apenas explicar y se fue hacia el chico- Hola-saludo.

-Hola-dijo el- Quería hablar contigo porque me han dicho que estas embarazada, ¿Es verdad?¿Cómo estas?

-No, no es verdad. Bueno, si, lo estuve-dijo Irene- Ven, te lo explicare- Y se llevo a Draco a otro lugar y se lo contó todo. Quería que el lo supiera.- ¿Y quien te ha dicho eso?

-Goile, que se lo ha dicho Crabbe, que se lo contó Pansy, que se lo contó no se quien y que se lo contó otro. Y creo que es Ginny Weasley.

-Ya. No le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho, y si alguien vuelve a hablar del tema, le dices que es mentira, que te lo he dicho- Irene le abrazó a Draco y luego le dijo:- Creo que tengo una solución a tu situación, pero todavía no es seguro- Y dicho esto volvió al comedor.


	19. Chapter 19

Era fin de semana y para Irene el tiempo había pasado rapidísimo. Había quedado con Sirius en las Tres Escobas, y le había dicho que tenia dos sorpresas. Fue con Harry y Luna, pero antes de llegar a la taberna se separaron.

-¡Hola!-le dijo Irene a Sirius cuando le vio- Quiero ver esas sorpresas antes de nada.

-Un momento-dijo Sirius- Una de las sorpresas esta adentro de las Tres Escobas. Le voy a decir que venga- Sirius entro y el momento salio con Tonks.

-No se si te acordaras-le dijo la chica- Pero prometí que te compraría un vestido muy bonito para mi boda- Entonces Tonks saco de detrás suya un gran bolsa.

-¿Es el vestido?-dijo Irene muy ilusionada. Tonks asintió y dijo:

-Pruébatelo ahora. Quiero ver como te queda puesto.

-¿Yo lo puedo ver?-preguntó Sirius.

-Claro-dijo Tonks y los tres se fueron al cuarto de baño del bar. Irene entro en un servicio y se puso el vestido. Era precioso y le quedaba perfectamente. No tenia mangas y era celeste. Tenia un corte muy bonito, ajustado de cintura para arriba y suelto y vaporoso hasta el final. También venia a juego con unos zapatos, pero no se los quiso poner ahora. Cuando salio del baño, Tonks y Sirius e quedaron estupefactos.

-Te queda de maravilla, como me lo imagine-dijo Tonks.

-Si este es así de bonito-dijo Irene- No se como será el tuyo.

-Cuando estés peinada y maquillada te quedará mucho mejor. Ahora quitatelo, no valla a ser que se manche.- Irene entro y se desvistió. Le encantaba el vestido y Sirius no había dicho ni mu. Cuando salio, se lo entrego a Tonks, entonces Sirius preguntó:

-¿Y quien será la otra madrina?

-Ginny-contestó Tonks. Entonces Irene puso cara de asombro.

-¿Ginny? Pero si sabes que no nos llevamos bien-protestó Irene.

-Pero he pensado que a lo mejor así se siente un poco mejor. Además, tiene la misma edad, quedáis perfectas.

-Bueno, Luna también...

-Mira, si pudiera, pondría a todas tus amigas como madrinas pero no puede ser. Luna sabe que esta invitada, ¿no?

-Pues no lo se. Se lo diré.

-Me tengo que ir-informo por ultimo Tonks-Tengo que preparar todavía muchas cosas. Adiós- Y sin mas se fue.

-¿Y si Ginny chafa la fiesta?-le preguntó Irene a Sirius.

-Por favor, déjalo ya. Te tengo que dar, o mejor dicho, decir la otra sorpresa-dijo Sirius. Irene se callo y escucho- ¿Te acuerdas en Septiembre, cuando te ibas en tren a Hogwarts? Es que... Quiero comprarme una casa, para los dos- Irene se quedo callada unos instantes.

-¿Cómo?¿Para vivir los dos solos?¿Este verano?

-¿No te parece bien? Yo creía que te gustaría.

-¡Si! Si me gusta, pero no se, me parece muy pronto y vivimos bien en tu casa.

-No te preocupes, tendremos mas intimidad. Por favor. He empezado a mirar casas ya, para que cuando termine las vacaciones podamos ir a vivir.-Sirius miro a Irene de u modo suplicante, e Irene no le pudo decir que no.

-Vale-acepto Irene y Sirius se puso como loco de alegría- ¿Pero que harás con tu casa?

-Bueno, como ya no sirve como cuartel general, he pensado en dársela a Harry, no tiene otro lugar donde irse. La casa será completamente para el en cuanto nos compremos la nuestra, ¿Te parece bien?

-Si, claro, ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?-dijo Irene y Sirius y ella se cogieron de la mano y se fueron a dar un paseo.


	20. Chapter 20

Dos días después, mientras Irene desayunaba, Harry se acercó hacia donde estaba ella.

-He recibido una carta de Sirius. Me ha dicho que me regala su casa. Todavía no la he aceptado. Quería primero preguntártelo-le dijo.

-No tienes que preguntarme nada. Yo quiero que la casa sea para ti. Si te fijas, cuando murió Sirius la casa paso a tu nombre, y el no lo ha cambiado. Vive allí con Luna y con todas las personas que quieras. A mi no me importa. Deberías haberlo sabido-dijo Irene sonriente.

-Claro, pero que sepas que puedes ir cuando quieras sin avisar.

-Vale, gracias. Por cierto, ¿Sabe Luna que esta invitada a la boda de Remus y Tonks?

-Si, creo que si. Yo no le he dicho nada, pero supongo que lo sabrá. Se lo voy a preguntar y a primera te lo diré o te lo dirá ella. Y ahora me voy a desayunar que me muero de hambre, adiós-Harry se fue, y, al momento, Luna llegó al Gran Comedor y Harry la llamó. Cuando Luna se acercó a Irene le dijo:  
-Tonks no me había dicho nada, pero bueno, me hace mucha ilusión ir a la boda. ¡Nunca he ido a ninguna!

-Yo tampoco-dijo Irene- Luna, te voy a contar una cosa- E Irene le contó a Luna lo que le había dicho Sirius.

-Uy...-dijo Luna después de escuchar todo lo que le contó Irene- Esto huele a otra boda pronto, jeje..

-No digas bobadas-dijo Irene colorada- Por ahora no. Tengo que acabar mis estudios y, por ahora, no los llevo muy bien. Estoy desconcentrada.

-Bueno, ya se acaba el curso. Después de las súper vacaciones que te vas a dar este verano en tu nueva casa, seguro que empiezas el curso estupendamente-la animó Luna- Venga, vamos a clase de Herbologia para que se vea que eres un buena estudiante- Pero, cuando llegó allí, lo que le contó la profesora Sprout no fue nada bueno. En su ultimo trabajo había sacado una D y si en el próximo no sacaba mas de una A, seguro que suspendería la asignatura.

-¡No puede ser!-se quejaba Irene al salir de clase- Si suspendo esta asignatura, no podré acceder a ser sanadora.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas ser?-le preguntó Luna.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? No me gusta nada mas y no hay mucho donde elegir. A mi me gustaría ser una de esas sanadoras que cuidan a los enfermos que van a llevar mucho tiempo en el hospital.

-Bueno... es bonito. Yo no se lo que haré. No tengo prisa.

-¡Tu nunca tienes prisa! Seguramente a mediados de este mes nos mandaran el trabajo definitivo de Herbologia y me voy a tener que poner las pilas,,,

-¡Ahora que me acuerdo!-dijo Luna de repente- ¿Te has puesto ya el tanga que te regale?- Irene se rió pero no contestó a la pregunta.


	21. Chapter 21

Una semana después, Irene recibió una carta de Sirirus en la que decía que ya había elegido y comprado la casa y que iba a empezar a prepararla para el verano.

-¿No traía ninguna foto?-le preguntó Luna a Irene cuando se lo contó.

-¿Qué mas quieres? Además, Sirius no tiene cámara, que, por cierto, seria un buen regalo para estas navidades...

-Hablando de regalos, ¿Tu leíste la carta que Snape te dio?- Irene se quedo en blanco. Todavía no había abierto la carta que Snape le había regalado para navidad.

-¡Oh, no! NO la he leído. Que vergüenza...

-¿Dónde tenias la cabeza ese día?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Y también me pregunto donde estará la carta, porque me la metí en el bolsillo de la bata de la madre de Sirius, que es lo que llevaba en ese momento. Si no se ha lavado, supongo que estará en la casa.-dijo Irene. Ella y Luna iban a la biblioteca. El día anterior la profesora Sprout les había entregado los trabajos y, aunque tuvieran una semana y media y también tuvieran trabajos de otras asignaturas, decidieron empezarlos ese día.

Pasaron tres horas en la biblioteca, hasta lo permitido para estar en los pasillos, y luego se fueron a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, después de terminar la clase de pociones, Irene se quedo a hablar con Snape.

-Primero-le dijo Irene al hombre- Dime si tengo posibilidades de aprobar la asignatura con buena nota.

-Pues claro, y si no, te puedo echar una manita...

-No, no hace falta, gracias. Me parece injusto...

-Era broma-dijo sonriendo.- Pero si puedo ayudarte en los estudios. Se que no vas bien en Herbologia y que tienes un trabajo muy importante. Tienes tardes libres, ¿Por qué no te pasas por aquí y te ayudo?

-¿Si? Gracias-dijo Irene contentísima- ¿Podría venir hoy a las siete?

-Claro- respondió Snape encantado de ayudar.

-Pues, hasta luego-se despidió y, sin esperar a que Snape le respondiera, salio corriendo a su próxima clase.

Irene le había mandado por la mañana temprano una carta urgente a Tonks para que fuera a la casa de Sirius y rebuscara entre las ropas de la madre de este. No quería decírselo a el porque no quería que le picara la curiosidad y la leyera. A las 6´30 llegó la carta y Irene la cogio y la leyó con interés, sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que ponía.

"Hola Irene. Esta carta te la escribo, sobre todo, para decir que , y no será ni la primera ni la ultima vez que te lo diga, que muchas gracias por todo. Quiero que valla bien la vida con Sirius. Aunque no nos llevemos bien, a lo mejor algún día se solucionara. Pero ahora te voy a demostrar una de las cosas por las que le odio. Espero no enfadarte por esto, pero lo hago con todo mi cariño y honradez. Lo cierto es que si sabemos quien mato a tu padre. No era mi deber decírtelo, ni contártela historia, era de Sirius, pero el, para no herirte, prefirió no decirte nada. Yo creo que ante todo debe de estar la sinceridad y la verdad, y no el, que ha sido un cobarde al no querer contártelo porque no sabia como reaccionar después. Yo siento que sea yo, y que te tenga que decir por carta esto, pero creo que es lo mejor para ti. Tus padres, antes de que tu nacieras estaban destinados a la desgracia. Que tu madre muriera al nacer no fue coincidencia, que tu padre muriera el día en el que estabas en el departamento de Misterios no fue casualidad. Voldemort mato con sus propias manos a tu padre y creo que debería decirte esto porque a lo mejor lo necesitaras, necesitas saber que Voldemort, si no estuviera muerto, ahora iría a por ti, y Sirius cree que estas segura al no saberlo, pero yo no. No quiero romper la relación, pero creo que Sirius no se preocupa lo suficiente por ti al no habértelo dicho. Mucha suerte, besos y abrazos."

A Irene le temblaban las manos. Su cara se había vuelto pálida y fría. Se le resbaló la carta cayendo al suelo de la lechuceria y manchando se de excrementos. Lo que había leído le parecía irreal. Nada era propio de nadie. Ni de Snape decirle eso ni de Sirius habérselo dicho, ni la coincidencia de que Voldemort había ido por ella. Le flaquearon las piernas y callo al suelo de rodillas, manchándose las medias y la falda y se quedo en esa posición y mirando al cielo a través de una ventana, sin pensar absolutamente en nada hasta que casi se fue el sol.


	22. Chapter 22

Snape subía las escaleras de la lechuceria todo lo rápido que podía. Cuando llegó arriba se encontró a Irene de espaldas, apoyada en una pared y mirando a fuera de una ventana. Eran las nueve y media y Snape, al ver que Irene no había acudido a su cita, no se alarmó mucho, pero cuando Luna fue a su despacho a preguntarle donde estaba se alarmó. Luna le había dicho que iba a recibir esa tarde la carta que el le mandó, entonces Snape salió corriendo en su busca.

-Irene...-dijo Snape muy dulcemente. Pero la chica no contestó. Snape se acercó a ella, pero, cuando la fue a tocar, ella se apartó y vio su rostro. Sus ojos y su nariz estaban enrojecidos de llorar, pero lo que a Snape le hizo retroceder fue su mirada, de odio y asco hacia el.

-Apártate de mi. No quiero volver a verte-dijo Irene con la voz del diablo.

-Irene, esa no era la intención de la carta, yo quería prevenirte, prevenirte de lo que te ha ocurrido- a Snape le temblaba la voz.

-No me interesa lo que digas. No sabes tratar a la gente. Así no se le dice a una las cosas y ni mucho menos a una persona que no se lo tenias que decir. ¡Preocúpate de ti mismo!

-No puedo-dijo Snape, aun las consecuencias que podría llevar eso.

-¡No quiero volver a verte!¡Déjame en paz!- Y Irene le pego una bofetada a Snape, y un empujón, pero Snape no se defendía porque sabia que se lo tenia merecido. Se apartó de Irene y, cuando fue a salir por la puerta dijo:  
-Vuelve a la sala común , aquí tendrás frió-y, mientras bajaba las escaleras, oyó como Irene gritaba:

-¡Cállate!-y a continuación, se puso a llorar.

Snape no durmió esa noche, su conciencia no estaba tranquila sabiendo que Irene estaba en la lechuceria, sin ropa de abrigo entre excrementos. A lo mejor volvería a la sala común. El no lo sabia.

Irene despertó en una cama preciosa, en un cuarto en el que ella no había estado nunca antes. En una pequeña mesilla de noche a su derecha le aguardaba el desayuno y, para su sorpresa, a su izquierda, sentado un una silla, estaba Harry que le sonreía.

-Buenos días, princesa-le dijo el chico- Anoche te cambie de ropa y te traje aquí, a la sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Por qué?¿Sabias lo que me pasaba?-preguntó Irene soñolienta.

-No-mintió Harry, Snape le mandaba- Casualmente fui temprano a mandar una carta. Ah, tengo un buena noticia para ti-Irene sonrió. Fuese lo que fuese, si no se trataba de Snape, era bueno.- Hermione me he dejado una lista de libros en los que podrás buscar información sobre el trabajo de Herbologia-Otra mentira, la lista se la había proporcionado Snape-¿Y a que no sabes que? Sirius viene este fin de semana- Irene ya se olía que había algo raro. Tantas cosas buenas, tantas casualidades.

-Ayer por la tarde te vi, ¿por qué no me lo dijistes?

-Porque me la mando anoche.

-Mentira, su lechuza ha estado todo ayer en la lechuceria.

-Eh...no esque fue...-pero no colaba. Irene se había dado cuanta- Siempre me pillas las mentiras.

-A sido Snape, ¿No?. El te ha mandado para que me hagas todo esto. Pues no necesito su caridad.

-Bueno, también lo hago yo, también quiero ayudarte. Estas mal, y te has pasado la noche entre lechuzas. ¡Oh! Esto te va a gustar-dijo Harry e Irene pensó en cosas retorcidas- Snape ha amanecido esta mañana con un ojo morado. Dice que se lo hicistes tu-Irene se rio.

-Ja, ojala que le duela, a mi y todo me dolio la mano. Jaja.

-Bueno, pero el no solo esta dolido físicamente. Me ha dado mucha pena. Tu sabes que yo no me llevo bien con el, pero parecía que por una vez en la vida me pedía un favor de verdad y que lo necesitaba.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto-dijo Irene tajante.- Gracias por todo, pero vuelve a las clases.

-Que se esfume y que como le vea le vuelvo a pegar.

-Vale, adiós-se despido Harry y se fue, dejando a Irene sola y triste. Había perdido a una de las personas en las que mas confiaba y le contaba sus males.


	23. Chapter 23

Luna la fue a buscar por la noche y juntas fueron a la sala común. De camino, "casualmente" se encontraron con Snape, que intentó hablar con ella, pero esta le ignoro y Snape no insistió.

-Si que le pegué una buena torta-dijo Irene después en la sala común mientras hacia el trabajo de Herbologia.

-Casi le sacas el ojo, jaja-dijo Luna. No tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado. Irene no pensaba decírselo a nadie, ni a Sirius.

Al día siguiente Irene no quería ir a clase de pociones, pero Luna le convenció. No iba a arruinar sus estudios por culpa de Snape. Entro en la clase junto a toda la gente para pasar desapercibida. Se veía que Snape se había echado una poción en el ojo, porque ya no lo tenia morado. Su cara era de profunda tristeza. En la clase apenas explicó y no miro a Irene. Cuando termino, Snape se acercó a ella.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente ya-le dijo mientras le cogia del brazo para que no se fuera.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ¡Suéltame!-le ordenó la chica, pero Snape le agarro mas fuerte.

-Quiero zanjar esto y quiero que me escuches. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-No, primero me escucharas a mi-dijo Irene intentando hablar. Había jurado no hablarle mas- Tu no tenias derecho a decirme esto Sirius ha hecho muy bien en no decírmelo. Tu ahora mismo no eres nadie para decirme nada. Ahora no eres nada para mi.

-Irene, perdóname. Sabia que te ibas a enfadar, pero no que te ibas a poner así.

-¡Que esperabas! Me dices quien es el asesino de mi padre, insinúas que eres mejor que Sirius y que te preocupas mas por mi que el.

-Desistes leer la carta antes.

-¡No debí leer la carta nunca!-dijo Irene y de un tiron se soltó de Snape. Tenia el brazo rojo.

-Irene, te he pedido mil veces perdón, no quiero estar enfadado contigo, dame una oportunidad, por favor- Irene no contestó. No quería ser mas grosera. Realmente la cara de Snape daba pena.

-Me lo pensare-dijo Irene sin mas y, con los nervios se fue, sin coger ni siquiera su mochila.

Se encontró con Luna en el comedor y la chica se dio cuanta del brazo de Irene.

-¡Lo tienes colorado!-dijo Luna mirándolo asombrada.

-Espero que nadie se de cuanta. No quiero dar explicaciones.

-Uy, uy... Tu no quieres contarme lo que pasa, pero yo no se si quiero saberlo.¿Qué le has dicho a Snape?

-Me voy a pensar perdonarle, pero un 90 por ciento es que no-contestó Irene y cambio de tema-¿Me acompañas a las clases de Pociones otra vez?Es que me he dejado la mochila-Luna aceptó y después de comer se fueron rapidísimamente al aula. Entraron y vieron la mochila en el mismo sitio donde Irene la dejo. Entro sigilosamente y la cogio, pero cuando fue a salir, Snape salio del final de la clase.

-¿Eso del brazo te lo he hecho yo?-preguntó el hombre.

-Si-contesto Irene firmemente y siguió andando hacia la puerta. Luna la esperaba afuera y le hacia señas de que se diera prisa.

-¿Me dejas que te lo cure?-se ofecio Snape aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-No-dijo Irene a un paso de la puerta, pero Snape hizo un conjuro y se cerro en las narices de Irene.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo la chica y se dio la vuelta, soltando la mochila- Déjame salir.

-No, primero te curare eso.

-¿Desde cuando me das ordenes?

-Desde que soy tu profesor-Snape se dio la vuelta y se fue a coger una poción y un trapo. Irene tenia la oportunidad de escapar, pero no lo hizo.

-Siéntate-le ofreció Snape a Irene con una poción en la mano- Esta poción hará que en unos minutos no tengas nada en el brazo. No querrás que este fin de semana Sirius te haga preguntas incomodas...-Irene no dijo nada. Le extendió el brazo a Snape y este abrió el bote. Era una crema rosada. Snape coguio un poco y la puso suavemente en el brazo de Irene y dejo su mano allí.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó Snape a Irene.

-No mucho-contestó la chica que ahora mismo estaba tranquila.

-La gente puede pensar que soy frio y no tengo sentimientos, pero, aunque te parezca extraño, el otro día llore-dijo el hombre e izo una pausa. Irene tragó saliva. Se sentía incomoda. No pensaba gritarle. NO pensaba decirle nada- Jamás me habían pegado, no físicamente, como tu lo hiciste la otra noche. El saber que te había hecho daño y que estabas enfadada conmigo me horrorizaba, Y la forma en la que me gritabas... Parecíamos un matrimonio en crisis, ja-dijo pero sin , reírse, con un "ja" rancio.

-Snape-dijo Irene casi susurrando, a lo que el hombre se tuvo que acercar mas a ella.

-¿Si?

-Quiero perdonarte. Perdonarte por lo que he dicho y hecho estos días. Lo hiciste por mi bien y te lo agradezco, pero no lo hagas mas, ¿Vale?- Irene sonrió a Snape he izo un ademán de querer abrazarle. , entonces Snape quito la mano con la pomada del brazo de Irene, que estaba normal y se abrazaron.

-Te necesito-le susurro Snape a Irene al oído.

-Y yo a ti.


	24. Chapter 24

El fin de semana llegó rápido. Había mucha actividad en la escuela. Irene, con los exámenes y trabajos, iba de un lado para otro, pero, donde pasaba mayor tiempo era en el despacho de Snape, que le ayudaba a estudiar. Había quedado con Sirius en las tres escobas, ni el sabia para que ni ella tampoco, porque había sido Snape quien los había citado.

-¡Hola!-se dijeron cuando se vieron.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Me pareció muy raro que fuera Snape quien me mandara la carta y no tu...-dijo Sirius mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Es que, con los estudios y los trabajos, no tengo tiempo ni para escribirte, jaja-mintió Irene.

-Entonces no tenias por que haber quedado hoy conmigo. Podías haberte quedado estudiando.

-Oh, pero el verte me da fuerzas-dijo Irene y ella y Sirius se cogieron del mano-he tenido unos días difíciles, y el verte me hace poder seguir adelante con todo esto. Además, me tienes que contar detalles sobre la casa.

-¡Ah, si! Aquí tienes la dirección-dijo entregándole un papel, entusiasmado- Esta quedando preciosa, te va a encantar. Pero no quiero decir nada mas, para que sea una sorpresa, ya que queda muy poquito para que acabe el curso, y lo que nos espera después va a ser fabuloso.

Llegó el día de la presentación del trabajo. Irene pensó que le quedaba estupendo, además de que lo había estudiado porque era seguro de que cayera en el examen.

-Después de días trabajando y estudiando sin parar, espero que el esfuerzo merezca la pena. ¡Quiero un excelente!-dijo Irene a Luna. Salían de la clase de Herbologia y se dirigían a fuera.- Si saco un excelente, me voy a comer a Snape.

-Clámate. Deberías preocuparte mas de que la profesora no crea que no hemos copiado la una de la otra, porque aunque lo haya hecho yo sola, me ayudaste y pusimos cosas iguales.

-Claro, y los libros que utilizamos son iguales, y los que han utilizado las otras personas de nuestra clase. Ese no es el problema. Además, Snape nos ha proporcionado aparte información que no venia en los libros distinta para cada una, ¡No hay problema!-salieron y se sentaron a la sombra de una de las paredes del castillo. Era un día buenísimo y apetecía estar fuera.

-¿Hablaste Sirius y tu de eso que paso el otro día que no me quisiste contar?-le preguntó Luna a Irene.

-No. Si se lo hubiera dicho a Sirius seguro te lo hubiera dicho a ti. Pero el asunto esta zanjado y olvidado, ¿Vale?

-Si-dijo Luna cansinamente- Ahora Snape y tu parecéis mas unidos... ¿No le estarás poniendo los cuernos a Sirius?

-¡Luna!-le grito Irene a la chica, muy nerviosa-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas? Por Dios, que fuerte. ¿Como? Por favor-decía nerviosamente.

-Gracias, ya se que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti, pero no es para que lo vallas profanando por ahí...-dijo Snape que estaba a unos metros de ellas.

-¿Qué?-dijo Irene muerta de vergüenza- No, yo no he querido decir eso. Es que tu y yo ya tenemos novios y...

-No importa-dijo Snape-ya lo se.

-Es que Luna me hace decir unas cosas...-se excuso.

-Si, claro. Siempre yo-refunfuño Luna- bueno, yo me voy que he quedado con Harry, adiós- y, un poco indignada, Luna se levanto y dejo a Irene y a Snape solos.

-¿Me puedo sentar al lado tuya?-le pregunto Snape a Irene. Ella asintió y Snape se acomodo a su lado.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor habría funcionado-dijo Irene y Snape no dijo nada al respecto. Y, con respuesta al silencio del hombre, Irene dijo:-Podríamos intentarlo.

-¿Estas de broma, no?-dijo Snape colorado.

-No, que va. Quizás algún día...

-Lejano...

-Bueno, no tan lejano...

-Quizás el siglo que viene...

-Quizás este mes...

-Quizás después de la muerte...

-Quizás hoy...

-Quizás el próximo milenio...

-Quizás ahora...-dijo Irene y ella y Snape esbozaron una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Snape.

-Ahora-dijo Irene y, sin pensárselo dos veces, como s estuvieran poseídos, se cogieron de la mano y se fueron rápidamente al despacho de Snape.


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y cuarto.

-¡Oh!, Madre mía, Severus-Decía Irene sentada encima de una mesa y mirando el reloj de pulsera de Snape. Se habían pasado tres horas en el despacho de el intentando saber si lo suyo habría funcionado.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó el hombre abrochándose la blusa-Lo mejor venia ahora.

-¿Cómo que lo mejor? Dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo una clase, ¿Sabes? Y, como acabamos de hablar, de esto no se puede enterar absolutamente nadie.

-Pues claro que no. Aunque tampoco hemos hecho nada grave...

-Que no hallamos llegado a hacerlo no quiere decir que se pueda enterar la gente. Lo digo por Sirius y Maryanna-dijo Irene preocupada, pero sonrió.

-Oh...besame, por favor-le pidió Snape a Irene, pero esta se negó.

-¿No entiendes que me tengo que ir? Además, seguro que tienes que dar clase ahora.

-Vale, esta bien. Toma, este botón se te calló-y le entrego un botón de tu chaleco.

-Por tu culpa.

-Esta bien. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-No, entiendelo.

-Si, si. Adiós-dijo Snape y le fue a dar un beso, pero ella puso la mejilla.

-Claro, claro-y Snape e Irene se alejaron, sin saber la chica las consecuencias que tendrían, (para los dos) el haber estado juntos esas tres horas.

-Oh, que he hecho-le decía Irene a Luna en la sala común. La chica le había contado todo a su amiga- Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho.

-Por lo menos admites que estuvo mal-decía Luna mientras comía.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-protesto Irene y le quito a Luna lo que estaba comiendo- Me pone nerviosa...

-Nerviosa me pones tu con tus problemas. Oh, si Sirius se enterase de que ya no le quieres...

-¡si le quiero!-dijo Irene furiosa-Lo que ha pasado con Snape estuvo muy mal y jamás volverá a ocurrir, jamás lo volveré a hacer porque quiero a Sirius.

-Y así se lo demuestras...

-¡Ya esta bien!-grito Irene y, como un huracán, se levanto de la silla y se fue a la habitación. Estaba cansada. Se durmió pensando en Sirius y en Snape. El remordimiento la estaba abrasando.

Snape tampoco podía de dejar de pensar en ella, en si había significado algo lo que había sucedido.

Y el pobre Sirius confiaba en Irene tanto que, si ella se lo hubiese contado, el no la hubiera creído.


	26. Chapter 26

38

Al dia siguiente, a primera hora, Irene fue a recoger la nota de su trabajo de herbologia.

-Irene- dijo la profesora en el invernadero.- He de reconocer que te has esforzado desde el ultimo trabajo, y que esta bastante bien. Te voy a poner un excelente…

-¡Bien!- gritó Irene emocionada. Salió corriendo a buscar a Luna, sin reparar en que la chica estaba en la cola para saber también la nota de su trabajo. Cuando Irene se acordó, y dejo de correr, vio que estaba enfrente de la puerta del despacho de Snape, sin saber como había llegado allí sin pensar. Ya que estaba, y como tenia que darle la noticia, entró. Pero al entrar vio quien estaba dentro. Era Snape, Dumbledore, el ministro de magia y un dementor.

-Ah, Irene, a ti te andábamos buscando…-dijo el ministro.

-¿A mi? ¿Para que? –pregunto la chica muy sorprendida.

-No tendrás que preocuparte, nos llevamos a Azkaban al hombre que abuso de ti.

-¿Cómo?- exclamaron Irene y Snape a la vez.

-Nadie abuso de mi- aclaro Irene.

-¿Lo hicisteis voluntariamente?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Si.

-Entonces, llevaos a ella también- dijo el ministro y de repente apareció Sirios, quien dijo:

-Te odio, no te quiero ver en mi vida.

-¡No!-gritó Irene y abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño todo. Faltaba media hora para despertarse. Ese sueño hizo a Irene pensar. Iria a hablar con Snape, dejarían el asunto claro y zanjado y seguirían con sus vidas. Asi podría dejar de preocuparse. Se levantó antes que nadie para despejarse y bajo a desayunar. No había nadie, y no sabia si le iban a dar el desayuno, asi que , para quitarse un peso de encima, decidió ir ahora mismo a hablar con Snape. Cuando llego al despacho llamó y Snape le abrió. No estaba peinado ni afeitado, pero se había echado colonia.

-Ahora mismo estaba pensando en ti, pasa.- le ofreció el hombre a Irene y entró.

-Quiero hablar contigo, he tenido una pesadilla y…

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Snape interrumpiéndola, con voz grave.

-¡No me interrumpas!-protestó Irene y Snape la dejó hablar.- he tenido una pesadilla y he decidido que vamos a olvidar lo que ha pasado. ¡No ha pasado! Y si hace falta, nos desmemorizamos.

-¡No!-exclamó Snape- lo que nos ha pasado ha sido muy bonito para que tengamos que olvidarlo…

-Pero yo quiero a Sirius.

-¿Entonces porque vinistes?-preguntó el hombre e Irene no contestó inmediatamente.

-No lo sé-musitó.

-¿Será porque me quieres?.- Irene callo un momento y cambió de tema.

- ¿Sabes que podrías tener graves problemas por haber estado con una menor? Lo digo porque eres profesor.

-¿Por qué cambias de tema?

-¿Es que no te importa lo que pueda ocurrir?

-¡Deja de hablar de otras cosas? Lo hago porque me da igual. Porque te quiero y me da igual las consecuencias.- dijo Snape acercándose a Irene.

-Pero a mi no- dijo dando un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué no me contestas a lo que te he preguntado?- preguntó acercándose mas.

-Porque…-empezó a decir Irene ya pegada a la pared- Porque si lo digo, ni podré irme…- Snape se acercó- ni estaré tranquila…- se acercó mas- Ni podre segui con Sirius…- se acerco tanto que veía borroso todo lo que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Snape, y cuando iban a besarse, Irene se apartó, y Snape se dio de morros en la pared y la chica salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡Si te digo que no, es que no, pesado!- y se fue al comedor, medio riendo medio llorando.

Allí, casi sin poder ver porque sus lagrimas lo empañaban todo, encontró a Luna, quienes se fueron a otro lugar con menos gente.

-¿Qué, se ha solucionado?-preguntó Luna mientras le daba un pañuelo a Irene.

-Si, creo que si. Pero ha sido duro. Y me parece que otra vez le he dejado otra marca a Snape- sollozó Irene.

-¿Otro moratón?

-Una nariz rota, tal vez-dijo y se seco las lagrimas y los mocos.

-Pobre hombre, y pobre tu, siempre haciéndoos daño.

-¡Queria que dejara a Sirius! A mi no me importa el daño físico. Que le duela. Que le duela mucho la nariz-decia Irene y se imaginaba a Snape saltando de dolor.

-Que cruel eres-decia Luna- en cambio el te curo el brazo.

-¡Basta de comparaciones! No quiero ablandarme. Quiero que termine ya el curso y quiero irme de aquí.

-Primero querrás saber tu nota de herbologia, ¿no?- dijo luna sonriendo y seguida de Irene, se fueron al invernadero.


	27. Chapter 27

39

-¿Un excelente bajo? ¡Esa mujer está loca!-exclamaba Irene en la sala común conversando con Luna.

-La verdad es que la presentación no era muy buena…

-¿Y que quiere la vieja esa? ¡Si mi letra es asi!

-No grites tanto por favor…-le regañaba Luna a Irene- te has vuelto muy histérica desde esta mañana, casi le tiras al suelo a un chico que creías que te había quitado tu pluma.

-Claro, como a ti te ha puesto un excelente sin mas…. ¡Sin esto! ¡Sin esto!-decia mientras con su pluma señanaba una flechita hacia abajo al lado de su nota, y tan fuerte que le dio, que agujereó el papel.

-¡Ya basta!-se quejo Luna quitándole el examen y la pluma a Irene. Unos chicos la miraron y cuchicheaban.- Por que no te acuestas ya, ¿eh?

-No me des ordenes.

-Pues haz lo que quieras..-dijo Luna se levanto y salió de la sala común. Irene pensó en seguirla. En vez de eso decidió darse un paseo por un lugar.

Fue al retrato de la señora gorda y espero a que algún chico saliera o entrara. Al final vio que Seamus entraba y le dijo que llamara a Harry., que estaba adentro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó el chico a Irene una vez estando fuera.

-Necesito que me prestes tu capa invisible y que me digas como llegar a Hosmeade desde Hogwarts. Se que sabes como…

-Vale, te la prestare, y te prestare otra cosa. Un momento…-dijo Harry y entro otra vez en la sala común. Rato respues salió con la capa y un pergamino.

-Aquí tienes la capa…-dijo entregándosela a Irene- Y el mapa del merodeador. Ya está activado. Cuando quieras borrarlo di: "travesura realizada". Es muy útil. Podras llegar a Hosmeade a través de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Mejor no me digas para que vas…

-Muchisimas gracias- dijo Irene y con la capa invisible a su espalda se dirigió a Hosmeade.

Cuando llego a Honeydukes (que ya estaba cerrado) abrió la puerta con un simple hechizo y cuando estuvo en la calle se detuvo un momento. Apenas había nadie. Aunque todavía no había oscurecido del todo, casi todos los locales estaban cerrados, pero desde donde estaba se escuchaba perfectamente el murmullo que provenía de las tres escobas, y decidió ir allí. Al no ver a nadie, se quitó la capa y entró. Pasó desapercibida, pero cuando fue a pedir una cerveza de mantequilla a Rosmerta, esta le dijo:

-¿No eres demasiado pequeña para estar aquí a estas horas?

-Que mi apariencia no te engañe, tengo 18 años-contestó Irene lo mas seria y madura que podía. Rosmerta puso una cara extrañísima, pues no se lo tragaba, pero como era clientela, no la quiso echar.

- ¿Y que quiere tomar la señorita¿

-Eh…- Irene pensó que si se pedia una cerveza de mantequilla parecería muy infantil.- Un wisky de fuego-dijo sin pensárselo dos veces. Rosmerta se fue y al rato vino con la bebida. A irene se le pusieron los ojos como platos. No sabia si se iba a beber siquiera un cuarto. Le dio un sorbito, y aunque estaba un poco amargo y le ardia la boca, no quiso dejarlo. Miro a su alrededor, como la gente reia y hablaba casi gritando. Entonces prefirió mirar por la ventana y… ¡Oh! Snape venia calle abajo e iba a entrar en la taberna. Irene se puso corriendo la capa de invisibilidad y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Snape entró en las 3 escobas y le pregunto a Rosmerta si había una mesa libre. Entonces la mujer miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Irene no estaba y había dejado la bebida (aunque estaba casi llena) sin pagar. Entonces salió de detrás de la barra y se puso a gritar:

-¡Donde está la chica que estaba en esa mesa! – y señaló al wisky de fuego- ¿Alguien la ha visto salir?- nadie contestó.

-¿Una chica dices que ha estado aquí?-preguntó extrañado Snape.

-Si, me dijo que tenia 18 años pero no los aparentaba. Me parece que es una alumna de Hogwarts. A lo mejor la reconoces. Es alta, morena, ojos oscuros, piel clara…

-Si, si. No hace falta que sigas-dijo Snape. –Yo pagaré lo de ella- entonces le entrego lo que costaba la bebida y salió a la calle. Fue directamente a Hogwarts. Sabia por donde había venido Irene, pero sin contar que ella, por prudencia, abrió el mapa justamente antes de pasar la estatua y se dio cuenta de que el estaba al otro lado. Le separaban 2 escasos metros. Snape estuvo allí 15 minutos, hasta que se fue a su despacho. Eran las once cuando Irene llegó a su habitación, cansada.


	28. Chapter 28

40

A la mañana siguiente, Irene se levantó con un mareo tremendo. Luna no le dijo nada, y para no estropearlo mas, no rechisto en ir ese dia a clase de pociones pasara lo que pasara. Llego bastante retrasada a clase, pero Snape no había empezado aun. Cuando salió de su despacho dijo:

-La semana que viene haremos dos exámenes. Uno escrito y otro una poción. En la pizarra teneis las pociones que os teneis que aprender. Saldrán dos. Esta ahora es para que estudiéis y practiquéis.- Snape terminó y se sentó en su mesa. Algunos chicos se quejaron por el excesivo examen.

Irene pensó por ensayar con un filtro de paz, pero le daba cosa acercarse a Snape a recoger los ingredientes.

-Luna, por favor, ¿Me puedes traer los ingredientes para el filtro de paz?-le pidió Irene a la chica. Esta estaba haciendo otra cosa y no le contestó enseguida.

-¿Por qué no vas tu?-le espetó a Irene.

-Anda y que te…-dijo Irene pero sin terminar la frase, pues Snape se estaba acercando a ella.

-¿Dónde estaba usted por la noche, señorita White?-le preguntó el profesor.

-Durmiento- le respondió Irene sin mirarle. Media clase les miraba. La otra media cuchicheaba.

-Me parece que no.¿ Que estuvo haciendo desde las 9 hasta las 11 aproximadamente?

-Se lo he dicho.

-mentira.

-¿Entonces para que me lo pregunta?- dijo de mala gana mirándole, y fue Snape quien apartó la mirada y se fue a su mesa.

-Podriamos haber empezado por eso… esta tarde la quiero ver en mi despacho a las…

-¿Y si no quieri?- le dijo Irene dándole igual que la gente se estuviera riendo y de que Ravenclaw saldría afectada por esto.

-¡No sea impertinente y haga lo que le digo! Te estás empezando a parecer a un chico con el que hablaste anoche, ¿no?- Irene sabia que se refería a Harry. ¿Cómo lo podía saber?

-No contestaré a esa pregunta. He venido a que me den clase, no a que me interroguen.

-Si esta tarde no se presenta aquí, informare de esto y lo que hiciste anoche. Y de lo que me hiciste.- la clase calló intentando saber más. Irene iba a preguntar pero también se calló y esperó a que terminara la clase sin hacer nada.

Por la tarde, cuando a Irene le pareció, se presentó en el despacho de Snape. Este la hizo sentar frente a el.

-No te he querido insistir mucho esta mañana, pero quiero que me digas ahora donde estuviste, y porque lo hicistes, anoche. Y espero no tener que recurrir a ninguna poción…

-¿Estás celoso?

-No son celos. Lo digo como profesor. Ayer no estuviste en tu cuarto.

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Luna me lo dijo. Creia que estabas aquí. Siempre cree que estás conmigo, ¿Por qué será?

-Y yo que se.

-Por cierto, no volveré a consentir que me contestes en clase. Me tienes que respetar. Soy tu profesor.

-¿Y que era eso que yo "te había hecho"?-le preguntó Irene al hombre , que se levantó y dio unas vueltas por la habitación. Después se puso detrás de Irene y esta se dio la vuelta.

-Se que me hiciste algo. Tal vez un filtro de amor poco potente que el otro dia dejó de funcionar. ¿De los hermanos Weasley, tal vez?- dijo Snape mirando con odio a Irene. Ella se rio.

-¿Se le a ocurrido esa historia usted solo? Yo no le he hecho nada. Si se avergüenza de sus sentimientos no es culpa mia.

-Yo jamás he querido asi a nadie, y no creo que el otro dia fuera a cambiar.

-Seria capaz de tomarme veritaserum si hace falta, porque diría la verdad- le desafió Irene a Snape, pero este se sentó otra vez.

-¿Con que no, eh? Vale, si tu te dejas probar la poción y dices la verdad, saldremos todos tan contentos.

-Está bien.- aceptó Irene y Snape, muy alegre, salió del despacho y se fue por la poción.


	29. Chapter 29

41

Irene no se movió de su sitio durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando hubo vuelto el hombre y le dio en un vaso la poción Irene se la bebió sin vacilar.

-Vale, una pregunta de prueba. ¿Te peinas mas de dos veces al dia?

-No, valla porquería de pregunta…-respondió Irene.

-Muy bien, ahora otra pregunta. ¿Me diste un filtro de amor?

-No.

-¿Y otro tipo de poción amorosa?

-No. Yo solo miento a veces.- dijo Irene. Snape carraspeó y se aprovechó de la situación.

-¿Me has querido alguna vez de verdad?

-Si. Pero ya me has preguntado lo que querías saber. Dejame irme.-se quejo Irene.

-Todavia no he terminado. ¿A quien prefieres, a Sirius o a mi?

-A Sirius, y te estás pasando.- se cabreó Irene y se puso de pie.

-No, aun tienes que hacer el castigo.

-No pienso hacer el castigo-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- te he dicho la verdad. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Ahora te dejo con tu vergüenza.

-He dicho que no me hables asi.

-Dijiste que me dejarías en paz.-dijo Irene ya en la puerta- Ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que eres. Eres un hombre arrogante y cobarde, que no sabe distinguir lo que es el amor y lo que es una poción. ¿Me verias capaz de eso?

-Puedes marcharte- dijo Snape ya sin mirarla.

-¿Me verias capaz de eso?-insistió.

-Vete, o te preguntaré por lo que estuviste haciendo anoche y tendrás problemas…-dijo Snape e Irene se fue.

A la semana siguiente Irene hizo el examen y le salió mas bien de lo que esperaba. Snape y ella se comportaban como maestro y alumna. Pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que volvieran a estar normal. Luna había perdonado a Irene, porque por su culpa Irene casi se mete en un lio.

-Pues yo no creo que apruebe el examen-le decía Luna a Irene mientras comían.- El escrito me ha salido fatal.

-A ver cuando nos dan las notas. Lo bueno es que solo queda un mes para que acabe el curso, ¡Y que ganas!-decia Irene y se comio una patata.- Sabes, recuérdame que un dia de estos, no muy tarde, tengo que hablar con Draco.

-Claro-dijo Luna y cogió su mochila.- Te voy a dar una cosa que me dio ayer Harry…- y sacó una carta.- Me dijo que la leyeras cuando pudieras, no es urgente.

-Le he cogido un poco de miedo a las cartas, pero la voy a leer.- dijo e Irene la desdobló.

"Irene, si vas a necesitar la capa o el mapa el año que viene, a lo mejor te los podría prestar. Pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, porque Ginny me ha contado que te pilló Snape. Mucha suerte."

-¿Qué pone?-le preguntó Luna a Irene cuando terminó de leer.

-Nada, que si quiere que me preste la capa y el mapa que se la pida.

-Que cara, el otro dia le pedi la capa y no me la prestó.

-Esque es muy celoso… jaja. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?- opino Irene. La chica asintió y se levantaron y se fueron a la sala común.

-¿Qué toca después?-le preguntó Luna a Irene dejando los libros encima de una mesa.

-Hora libre, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

-Aquí-dijo nerviosamente mientras se la señalaba.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-No…

-¿Y por que no hablas ahora con Draco?

-Ummm ¡Buena idea!- dijo irene muy contenta, cogió su carpeta y salió en busca del chico. Pregunto a varias personas hasta que Goile le dijo que estaba hablando con el jefe de su casa, osea, Snape.

-¿Me acompañas, por favor?-le pidió Irene a Goile.

-No puedo. Tengo que hacer otras cosas…-se excusó el chico. Irene se fue al despacho de Snape, mientras pensaba que no tenia porque tener miedo, pues todo había pasado.

Cuando llego, abrió con cuidado la puerta. Draco estaba enfrente de la mesa de Snape, sollozando, y el hombre, con cara de pocos amigos, mirándole. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Irene estaba allí, ignoró a Draco y cambio la expresión hacia Irene.

-¿Hola! Irene, ¿Podrias esperar un momento. Estoy hablando con Draco.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica y se acerco Draco. Este, intentando disimular, se seco las lagrimas y le echo una mirad fulminante.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar, ya con un tono mas aspero.

-Nada- dijo Snape quitándole importancia- le he dicho cuatro verdades y… es muy sensible..-se justificó.

-Pues no juegue con las personas sensibles…- le dijo Irene mientras cojia a Draco de la cintura y se fue con el.


	30. Chapter 30

42

-Dime que te ha dicho, por favor- le pidió Irene a Draco, lejos del despacho del profesor.

-Me ha dicho la verdad, que no valgo para nada y con los estudios que tengo no voy a ningún sitio.

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué le escuchas? Tu vales para mucho. Mira…- Irene sacó de su carpeta una hoja- Aquí tienes la dirección de mi nueva casa. Y además voy a poner un teléfono muggle, que ya te lo diré. Si en verano quieres hablar conmigo mandame una lechuza y en cuanto te instales en un sitio, me envias una carta.

-Vale.

-No quiero que te sientas solo ni abandonado.

-Descuida, contigo no lo estaré-dijo el chico y se abrazaron.

Cuando Irene volvia, se encontró con Luna.

-Irene, ¿Qué haces?- Irene tenia el libro de pociones en la mano.

-Vamos a clase de pociones, ¿no?

-Si, pero hoy es la ultima clase, y no s dijo que nos iba a dar la nota del examen y que no íbamos a hacer nada. ¿Te acuerdas ahora?

-Si, si. Voy.- dejo los libros y se dirigió a clase. Efectivamente nadie los llevaba. Cuando Snape entro en la clase llevaba un taco de folios.

-Aquí tengo la nota de los examenens y unas sugerencias personales. Recordad que la nota de este examen no es la del curso. Podeis estar suspensos en el examen y aprobados en el curso, o todo lo contrario-dijo sonriendo. Después, uno por uno, y en orden de lista, entrego los exámenes, siendo Irene la ultima.

-Aquí dice que he aprobado la poción con un 6 y el examen con un 4.5. dice que debo esforzarme mas si quiero conseguir algo. Desagradecido…-dijo Luna y dejo el papel encima de la mesa sin mirarlo.- ¿Y tu?

-Un 8 en la poción y un 7.5 en el examen. Lo que me esperaba. Y después dice: no esta mal el examen, pero tu comportamiento en clase a lo mejor te puede bajar la nota y no te conviene. Buff..- resopló Irene y tiro también su examen a la mesa.

-Si no estais contentos con las notas, la mayoría de los que estais aquí podeis mejorarla e incluso doblarla el año que viene. Pero los que aspiren a sanador que no se conformen con un 7.- y miró a Irene. Esta se encogió de hombros.- Los que tienen una cruz en la esquina derecha del examen los quiero ver al fina de la clase.

Irene y Luna cogieron el examen a toda prisa. Las dos tenían una cruz.

-Que levante la mano quien tenga una cruz.- dijo el profesor. Irene y Luna la levantaron, además de Ginny y dos alumnos de griffindor.- Perfecto. Podeis iros todos menos vosotros 5.- los demás chicos se alegraron de que la clase hubiera terminado antes y se fueron corriendo. Cuando la clase estuvo vacia, invito a los 5 alumnos a sentarse juntos en la primera fila.

-Bien, entre vosotros cinco estais los mas listos y los mas tontos de la clase.-dijo sin vacilar- Ustedes tres- dijo señalando a Irene y a los dos chicos de Griffindor.- habeis sido los que habeis sacado peor nota y Ginny y Luna… espero que no os dediquéis a esto.- Ginny empezó a comerse las uñas y Luna miró a Irene- Si ustedes quereis ser sanadores o maestro de pociones- dijo dirigiéndose a los "listos"- debeis sacar el año que viene como minimo un nueve. Asi que ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer. Y respecto a ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a las dos chicas- con lo flojas que son vuestras notas, sobre todo la tuya, Ginny, yo que ustedes no cogería pociones el año que viene. Ya podeis iros.- los cinco chicos se levantaron y se fueron. Estando Irene y Luna en la puerta, esta ultima hizo un gesto grosero a Snape sin que la viera.

-¿Cómo se atreve a llamarnos tontas?-protestó.

-No cojas la asignatura. No porque seas tonta, sino por no ver mas a Snape- le aconsejo Irene.- Yo lo estoy deseando.

-Eh, mira. ¿Ese es Draco?-le dijo Luna a Irene señalando a una cabeza rubia que iba hacia ellas.

-¡Si!- contestó y se fue hacia el.

-Vengo a decirte ya la dirección donde me voy a quedar- le informó Draco a Irene.- es un orfanato muggle. Tendre que estar allí un año, hasta que cumpla los…

-¿¡Que?!-protestó Irene.- Ni hablar. Tu no te puedes quedar en un orfanato.

-¿Qué pretendes? Es lo mejor que me han ofrecido.

-¿Quién?

-Dumbledore.

-Ah…- dijo Irene un poco decepcionada. Pensaba que había sido Snape.- Dejame pensar un momento y buscaré una solución.

-Eres muy buena pero no. Ya me buscaras algo dentro de un año.

-No he dicho que en un orfanato no… ¡Ya se! Oh, donde si no.. ¡En mi casa!

-¿Qué? Ni hablar… yo no quiero molestar. En tu casa nueva no, por favor. No me obligues.

-Voy a tener que hacerlo…

-Pero.. ¿Y Sirius?

- Bah, aceptará- contestó Irene y Draco se quedó pensando.

-Me sentiría un poco mal…

-Que modesto eres. Vas a venir. Ya sabes. Faltan dos días para que acabe el curso. Te espero pasado mañana en el tresn.- Draco sonrió, muy contento.


	31. Chapter 31

43

Dos días después, Irene estaba a las puertas del tren que estaba a punto de salir, esperando a Draco.

Llego coriendo justo cuando el tren empezaba a moverse.

-Ven…-le dijo Irene al chico.- Luna nos ha reservado un compartimento.- Y los dos se dirigieron allí. Luna estaba con Harry.

-Hola- se saludaron mutuamente.

-Draco ha llegado un poco tarde, pero aquí esta.- dijo Irene. El chico se ruborizó un poco.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo. Se sentaron en los asientos libre e Irene comento:

-Siento no habéroslo dicho antes, pero Draco va a vivir en mi nueva casa, por lo menos hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad muggle.

-¿Si?-dijo muy interesada Luna. – Por fin le has buscado una solución al problema de Draco.

-Temporalmente…-puntualizó el chico.

-Por cierto..- dijo Irene cambiando de tema- Ustedes podeis venir cuando queráis a la casa de Sirius y mia. ¡Sin avisar! Jeje.

-Bueno, bueno… tampoco tanto.- dijo Harry. – Y tu ven cuando quieras a mi casa. Luna se va a quedar el verano entero.

-Mi padre tenia pensado otros planes para vacaciones, pero cuando le he dicho que iba a estar con Harry Potter…-dijo Luna muy sonriente y cogiendo una mano a Harry.

-¿Le has dicho a tu padre que estás con el?-pregunto Irene a la chica y esta puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ni se lo imagina. He pensado en no decírselo hasta que nos vallamos a casar, poerque si se lo digo ahora seguro que va a estar acosándole e intimidándole para que no me deje. Y seguro que aprovecha esto para entrevistas. No se lo diré.- todos se rieron. Entonces el compartimento se abrió y entro la mujer del carrito.. sin carrito.

-Tengo una carta para Irene White, ¿Esta aquí?-dijo la señora con un sobre en la mano.

-Soy yo- contestó Irene y recogió la carta. Antes de irse la mujer dijo:

-Espero que me compréis mas tarde.- Y se marcho.

-¿De quien es?- pregunto muy intrigada Luna.

-Ummm- Por fuera no ponía nada, solo su nombre. Escruto la letra, que le resultaba familiar. Era la letra de la persona que le había puesto un 8 y un 7.5 en su ultimo examen.

-Buaj, Snape.

-¿no te llevabas muy bien con el, no?- pregunto Harry.

-Tu lo has dicho. Me llevaba.- puntualizo Irene y toco cuidadosamente la carta pero sin abrirla.- Pero el se empeño en que nos odiaramos. Espero no sea una carta de disculpa porque….- se llevo la carta y la olio. Inconfundiblemente era el.- ¿La abro ahora?

-Yo que tu la abriría cuando estuviera mas.. tranquila-opino Luna.

-Si, es cierto… -dijo Irene y se guardo la carta.


	32. Chapter 32

44

Cuando el tren se paró y se bajaron, Irene se despidió de Luna y Harry.

-Nos veremos en la boda- dijo Irene despidiéndose- Saluda a Ron, Hermione y todos los demás de mi parte- abrazó a Luna y a Harry y salió con Draco del andes 9 y tres cuartos. Miro en busca de Sirius, pero no lo vio, y le pareció extraño.

-Sentemonos en un banco..- dijo Irene a Draco y se sentaron en el mas cercano.

Se hubo despejado toda la estación y Sirius seguía sin aparecer.

-Que extraño- dijo Irene ya un poco cabreada media hora pasada.- ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?.- Draco no sabia que decir.

Habia pasado una hora cuando Sirius apareció al final de la estación dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Irene echo a correr hacia el.

-¿Qué horas son ests de llegar?

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijo Sirius asombrado.- No, la pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Te he estado esperando una hora en el caldero chorreante.

-Sirius… el tren para aquí.- dijo Irene.

-Pero en la carta ponía claramente que fueras al caldero chorreante.

-¿Qué carta?

-La que envie a la escuela y Snape te remitió porque te habías ido. ¿Es que no te la han dado?-Irene se puso muy colorada.

-Pues… no.- mintió Irene con un hilo de voz. No quería parecer tonta.

-Bueno, vámonos, que se hace tarde.

-¡Espera! Nos dejamos a Draco.

-Que…-dijo Sirius pero Irene se dio la media vuelta y se fue al banco donde estaba él mirando la escenita. Cogieron las maletas y se fueron otra vez con Sirius.

-Luego te cuento-dijo Irene al ver la cara de asombro de Sirius.

Se dirigieron al caldero chorreante porque iban a ir mediante polvos flu.

-No entrarás por la puerta pero…-dijo Sirius. Saludo al tabernero y este les condujo hasta la chimenea.- Nuestra chimenea la he instalado en el salón, asi que sera lo primero que veas, bueno, que veréis- dijo mirando a Draco, un poco desconfiado. Sirius introdujo la mano en el tarro de polvos flu, entro en la chimenea y dijo:  
-¡A la casa de los Black!-y con un fuego verde desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿La casa de los que…?-dijo Irene.

-De los Black-repitió Draco.

-Ya, ya lo he escuchado, solo que no se porque le ha puesto ese nombre. Bueno venga, ve tu. Y Draco se introdujo en la chimenea y al igual que Sirius desapareció.

Irene respiro hondo y entro en la chimenea con los polvos en la mano. No sabia con que se iba a encontrar después.

-¡A la casa de los Black!-exclamo y con unos giros y un mareo excepcional, Irene se encontró en la otra estancia y en otra chimenea. Un poco desorientada, Sirius le cogió la mano y la sacó de allí.

Irene echo un primer vistazo al lugar. Era una estancia preciosa, con paredes de un amarillo clarito. En los muebles predominaba el rojo. Tenia un gran y comodo sofá enfrente y a los lados un par de sillones. En medio de la habitación había una mesita baja, decorada con unas flores. También había una puerta con cristales que daba a un patio.

-Oh, Sirius… esto es precioso, y tan acogedor…-dijo Irene cogiendo al hombre de la mano.

-Espera a ver lo demás, te lo enseñaré ahora mismo- dijo Sirius y los condujo por una puerta contigua, donde estaba la cocina. Había una amplia encimera de mármol, una alacena, un horno, microondas y un frigorífico. También había una mesa y dos escaleras, una subia y la otra bajaba.-Esta…-dijo asomandose por la escalera que bajaba- da al soltano, pero está vacio. Y por aquí… -dijo mientras subían la escalera para arriba- está el lavadero.- terminó. Era una estancia soleada y agradable, con una pequeña mesa, una pila, una lavadora y un armario. Después, cruzaron una puerta que les llevo a un pasillo. Había tres habitaciones, dos de ellas estaban vacias y la restante era un cuarto de baño.

-Bueno….-se explicó Sirius- Esto es para los invitados y todo eso.- dijo y bajaron otras escaleras, que daban a la salita donde habían estado al principio.- Y por ultimo…- dijo dirigiéndose a una habitación bien amueblada con un amplio sofá, un mueble con libros y una televisión- el salón de estar y…- pasaron corriendo a otra habitación- nuestra "suite", jeje.- Era una habitación preciosa, con una amplia cama de matrimonio en el centro, una comoda, un armario empotrado. A ambos lado de la cama había dos mesillas de noche, y una puerta a la izquierda dejaba ver otro cuarto de baño.

-Oh…- exclamó Irene cogiendo a Sirius por el cuello- Es perfecta, y mañana vere el patio- Sirius sonrio.

-Eh… Draco, puedes dejar tus cosas arriba, en la habitación que prefieras.

Draco asintió y se fue. Entonces Sirius dijo:

-Quiero que me expliques porque Draco está aquí.

-Sirus, no te enfades-dijo Irene- Draco no tiene donde quedarse. Solo se quedara un año y te hara compañía.

-¡Solo!-se quejó Sirius intentando bajar la voz para que Draco no le oyera- Pero Irene, si te he comprado esta casa es para que estuviéramos los dos solos…

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Irene- Pero creía que aceptarías.

-Pero yo no puedo acerptarte todos tus caprichos. Por favor, dimelo la próxima vez.

-Claro-dijo Irene sonriendo.


	33. Chapter 33

45

Esa noche, Sirius pensó en invitar a algunas personas a cenar.

-¿Cuándo llegarán?-le preguntó Irene mientras ponía en la mesa los cubiertos.

-Me dijeron que llegarían sobre las 9, por polvos flu- contesto Sirius- Dile a Draco que baje, deben de estar a punto de llegar….- Irene asintió y subió al cuarto. Draco leia un libro y cuando Irene entro, el chico lo guardo.

-Draco, van a venir varias personas a cenar dentro de poco. Baja y estate con nosotros para recibirlos.- Draco no dijo ni si ni no. Bajó junto con Irene, entonces se dio cuenta de que la chimenea se ponía verde, y Sirius fue corriendo. Apareció una silueta y Harry apareció por la chimenea.

-¡Hola! –dijo este y abrazó a Irene y a Sirius. Se quedo mirando un poco pillado a Draco, pero le estrechó la mano. Entonces la chimenea volvió a ponerse verde, y apareció Lily. Muy confusa salió de la chimenea. Le doy dos besos a Sirius, un abrazo a Irene y otro a Draco, murmurando…

-Yo no te conozco-susurró. Luego apareció James, que no parecía estar tan perdido como su esposa. Después Remus y Tonks, mas contentos que unas pascuas, y por ultimo Snape y Marianna. Irene se quedo atónita al ver con que cara aparecia Snape en su casa.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?-saludo el hombre abrazando a todo el mundo.

-Mira Irene- le dijo Sirius a la chica- Mira que buenos amigos somos- decía mentras abrazaba a Snape- Estas contenta, ¿no?- Irene forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Venga, vamos a la mesa…- el grupo se trasladó a la cocina, donde olia de maravilla.

-¿Dónde está Luna?-le pregunto Irene a Harry y evitando mirar o hablar a Snape.

-No ha podido venir. No me ha dado explicaciones, simplemente me ha dicho que no podía…

-Ah…-musitó Irene y comio un poco. La comida estaba riquísima. Entonces decidió hablar con Tonks.- Falta cuatro días para tu boda, estarás nerviosa, ¿no?

-Si, muchísimo- contestó la mujer y le cogió la mano a Remus.- Pero que mas da, va a ser precioso.- Irene le sonrió y agradeció de que ellos dos fuesen tan felices.

Snape no le dirigió la palabra a Irene hasta el postre, cuando le dijo:

-¿Me pasas el flan, por favor?- Irene le sonrió tímidamente. Sirius la miraba, y no le quería echar ninguna mirada a Snape de aviso. Le paso el flan y Snape se lo agradeció.

-¿Te gusta tu nueva casa?-le preguntó Severus mientras se servia.

-Si, mucho. Es una maravilla-le contestó Irene, Snape quedó callado. Irene aprovechó este silencio y se puso a hablar con Draco, que casi nadie hablaba con el. Terminó la cena, y todos querían marcharse, pues era bastante tarde. Agradecieron la comida y se fueron uno a uno.

Cuando Draco se hubo ido a su cuarto, Irene le dijo a Sirius:

-¿Por qué has invitado a Snape?

-¿Hay algún problema? Yo creía que querías que fueramos amigos- le contestó Sirius mientras recogía la mesa.- Ademñas, tu tampoco me dijiste que iba a venir Draco, ¿verdad? Pues ya estamos en paz…

-Pero, ¿Draco te cae bien?

-Si, solo que nos quita la intimidad que queríamos tener…- contestó Sirius un poco triste.

-Bueno, no será para siempre, además, le hacemos un gran favor…-dijo Irene, entonces Sirius se volvió hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

-Y por eso he aceptado. Porque se que le ayudamos y porque se que a ti te hace feliz…

Terminaron de recoger la mesa y dejaron que la magia fregara los platos. Luego se fueron a dormir.


	34. Chapter 34

46

Al dia siguiente, Sirius e Irene fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar un regalo para Remus y Tonks. Draco prefirió quedarse en casa.

-¿Tienes tu una idea de lo que le vamos a regalar?-le preguntó Irene a Siriusa la entrada del callejón. Sirius resopló.

-No, ni idea.

-Pero tu conoces a Remus, algo le tiene que gustar.

-Y tu conoces a Tonks. Además, les vamos a hacer un regalo en pareja. Normalmente se regalan cuadros.

-¿Cuadros?-exclamó Irene asombrada.

-Si, pero no cuadros normales, sino móviles, de estos en los que la pintura se pasea. Uno en tu casa y otro en la de tu amigo. Por cierto, he pensado en poner un cuadro de Phineas, para poder conectarme con mi antigua casa y con Hogwarts. Recuerda que te queda un curso y que me gusta estar conectado con Dumbledore.

-Bueno,bueno, claro. ¿Qué más podemos regalar?

-Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que su hermana, ahora me acuerdo quien, le regalo para la boda con mi padre un gran tarro de polvos flu.- dijo Sirius poniendo un poco cara de asco, pues no es que le gustara mucho recordar a su madre ni sus cosas.

-No, que soso. ¿Y algo para la casa?-opinó Irene, quien no sabia muy bien que decir.

-Bueno, polvos flu y cuadros son para la casa….- Irene no dijo nada y los dos dieron una vuelta, vieron varias cosas y no muy covincentes… al final compraron tres cuadros, dos en blanco y uno con uan mujer con un vestido verde pistacho que comia helado de vainilla.

-Ea, ya está.-dijo Sirius.- Cuando lleguemos, colocamos los dos en blanco en el comedor, uno para Phineas y otro para esta mujer. El otro lo envolveremos.- Iree no estaba muy convencida del regalo. Llegaron a la casa y los colocaron. Cuando apareció Phineas, dijo:

-¿He oído que van a poner a una señorita al lado mia?

-Asi es- contestó Sirius un poco áspero- Espero que te lleves bien con ella.- el hombre no dijo nada y desapareció.

Llegó el dia de la boda. Irene y Sirius fueron a la antigua casa de los Black, pues allí era donde Remos y Tonks querían celebrar la boda, en el amplio comedor.

Molly preparaba a Tonks en un cuarto y Sirius y Arthur a Remus en otro. Los demás estaban en otra sala vistiéndose. Hasta el ultimo momento Irene no se había enterado de que Sirius iba a ser el padrino y Molly la madrina.

-¿Por qué eligió Tonks a Molly como madrina?-le preguntó Irene a Lily, quien le estaba poniendo los botones del vestido bien.

-Me habló de que estaba un poco ñoña de quien coger y dijo que Molly era como una super madre para ella y que la cuida bien.- Lily contestó en un tono de voz sombrio, sin ganas. Irene se dio cuenta de que algunas palabras no eran las correctas.

-Ah…-exclamó Irene y se dio la vuelta y miró a Lily, que ya estaba vestida-Está usted muy guapa.- Lily sonrió (forzadamente) y se dirigió hacia Ginny, a quien le costaba pintarse el ojo derecho.

Cuando todos estuvieron preparados, Arthur los llamó para que fueran al comedor. El seria como el "cura" muggle, solo que se le llamaba testigo. No era una ceremonia religiosa, sino como una fiesta. Estaba todo perfectamente decorado y era precioso. Cuando Irene y Ginny entraron en el comedor, pues, las damas de honor salian primero, se fijaron en que había mas invitados de los que esperaba, que habían llegado después de ellas. Estaban Harry Y Luna. Esta cuchicheaba sobre los vestidos de los demás y junto con Harry se reia, aunque el suyo era uno de los más escandalosos. Al ver a Irene le sonrió. También estaban Lily y James, muy guapos, sentados al lado de la pareja anterior. Ron y toda la familia Weasley menos Ginny, Arthur y Molly, presenciando el acto. Hermione, sentada al lado de Ron. Mundugus y Hestia Jones, quien Irene pensó si habría algo entre ellos dos. Hagrid, que llevaba un pañuelo en las manos, y otras tres personas mas que Irene pensó que serian familiares o amigos de Tonks. Por ultimo y discretamente, se encontraron con Moody, Snape y Marianna. La mujer sonreía y le decía cosas al odio de Snape. Irene avanzo con paso firme hasta llegar al improvisado altar, frente a Arthur. Después, y con aplausos, lo cual Irene se extraó, apareció Remus junto con Molly. Remus estaba radiante y guapísimo. Luego un silencio sepulcral y la entrada de Tonks junto con Sirius. Si Irene no los conociera y hubiera visto a los dos primos andando cogidos de la mano por la calle, la chica se hubiera muerto de envidia. Estaban monísimos. Pero con quien se casaba Tonks era con Remus que, al ponerse los dos juntos, parecían una postal. Del fonde la sala se escuchó un sollozo. Irene miró y era Hagrid, que se secaba los ojos y no había mas que empezado la ceremonia.

Cuando todo hubo acabado y Remus y Tonks fueron el señor y la señora Lupin, se sentaron a comer tranquila y gustosamente.


	35. Chapter 35

47

A Irene le hubiera gustado que todos los días fueran asi, con tanta felicidad. Menos por los zapatos. Parecía que les hacían daño. Habló bastante, pero hubi una de las preguntas que le hicieron que le llamó bastante la atención. No era la primera vez que le preguntaban.

-Irene, ¿Cuándo te vas a a casar tu con Sirius?.- A Irene le impactó que le preguntaran eso. No solo por la pregunta, sino por la persona que se lo formulaba: Severus Snape. Sirius la miró, sn decir nada.

-Eh…. Yo no se.- contestó la chica como una autómata.

-Ah…-exclamó Snape. Pero su pregunta tenia doble sentido, pues luego añadió:- Es que Marianna y yo ya tenemos fecha para nuestra boda.- Casi al instante, la mesa entera se enteró de lo ocurrido y todas las personas empezaron a felicitarle y a preguntar. Irene hizo como si se sintiera indispuesta y le dijo a Sirius que iba al baño, pero fue a la primera habitación que vio. Se tendió en la cama. Estaba mareada. Para Irene era como si Snape la estuviera acosando continuamente, chinchandola. No sabia que es lo que quería de ella ni a donde quería llegar. Se quitó los zapatos para gran alivio suyo y se tendió en la cama otra vez. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación donde se encontraba el cuadro de Phineas Nillegus y, que acababa de aparecer, muy excitado.

-¡Chica!-le dijo a Irene-Tu casa… ¡Hay gente!- Irene se sobresaltó y se acercó al cuadro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién?-preguntó Irene muy asustada.

-No lo sé. Ahora vengo.- Y el cuadro se quedó en blanco. Irene salió corriendo y se fue al comedor y llamó a Sirius. Todos les miraban extrañados sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sirius en la habitación, con el cuadro en blanco.

-¡Tu tatarabuelo o lo que sea para ti, Phineas, dice que hay gente en nuestra casa!-exclamó Irene alarmada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Sirius y miró al cuadro en el que acababa de aparecer el viejo.

-Me parece que son muggles pues, al verme se han alarmado y una mujer ha gritado.

-¿Cuántos son?-preguntó Sirius impacientemente.

-Unas seis personas-le respondió Phineas arrascandose la cabeza.- Bueno, voy a contar este chisme a los otros directores, adiós.- Y Phineas dejó el cuadro en blanco.

-Volvamos a casa mediantes polvos flú- dijo Sirius y junto con Irene regresaron al comedor.- Ha habido un imprevisto.- le dijo Sirius a los invitados y, antes de tiempo, le entregó a Remus y a Tonks el regalo de boda- Abridlo y colgadlo y si necesitamos ayuda os avisaremos.

-Pero, ¿ayuda?-dijo Remus pero Sirius e Irene se metieron por la chimenea y desaparecieron. Lo que vieron no les gustó. Seis muggles, entre ellos un policía, registraban la casa. Draco estaba en un sillón, con las manos esposadas mientras uno de los hombres le hacia preguntas. Entonces se percataron de la presencia de Sirius e Irene, que aparecían por la chimenea y los muggles se echaron atrás, pegados a la pared.

-Irene- dijo Sirius a la chica.- Escribe al ministerio y que traigan a alguien para que desmemoricen a estos hombres.- la chica subió, mientras escuchaba al policía decir:

-¿De qué esta usted hablando? ¡Levante las manos!-Irene a toda prisa informó al ministerio de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cogió la lechuza y le dio la carta, pidiéndole que fuera lo mas rápido posible. No, no había sido buena idea vivir como muggles… De repente se escucharon voces, disparos y unos gritos.


	36. Chapter 36

48

Irene bajó corriendo, asustadísima. Se encontró a Sirius en el suelo, sangrando. Draco forcejeaba para liberarse. El policía, aun apuntando con la pistola a Sirius, que no se movia, y al ver que Irene bajaba, también la apuntó a ella que, sin pensárselo, sacó la varita rápidamente y le echo un hechizo inmovilizador. Los otros cinco presente se quedaron de piedra, pero Irene los inmovilizó también. Luego se dirigió a Sirius, que sangraba exageradamente.

-Por favor, quitame las esposas, se un hechizo que parará la hemorragia.- le dijo Draco. Irene corrió hacia el policía y le quitó las llaves y abrió las esposas de Draco. El chico, con un simple movimiento, hizo que Sirius dejara de sangrar. Irene se sentó a su lado, sin saber que pasaría. La mujer del retrado de Tonks y Remus apareció y al ver la escena desapareció. Momentos después media boda irrumpió en el salón. Irene lloraba. Los del ministerio llegaron poco después y se llevaron a Sirius a San Mungo y prefirieron que Irene se quedara en la casa.

-Hola, me llamo Jack Bear y soy del Ministerio de Magia-se presentó el hombre a Irene. Esta había parado de llorar pero estaba intranquila y quería ver a Sirius.- Usted ha hecho magia delante de muggles o mejor dicho, a muggles, que como sabrá es delito.

-¡Esos hombres, en concreto el policía, ha disparado a mi novio, y me iba a disparar a mi! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-exclamó Irene. Draco estaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

-Informar al ministerio.-contestó el hombre.

-¡Y eso hice! Pero las lechuzas no son muy rapidas y yo que se….- Irene no quería hablar.- ¿Cuándo podré irme?

-Conteste a mis preguntas y…

-¡Pero quiero irme ahora! ¿Es que no se da cuenta? ¡Pregunteme otro dia!- Irene parecía que le quería pegar al hombre. Este no insistió y dijo:  
-Ya recibirá una carta nuestra. Adiós.- Y con cara de pocos amigos, se desapareció.

-Vente a San Mungo, acompañame-le pidió Irene a Draco. Este no quería, pero acepto pues no quería dejar a la chica sola. Ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron segundos después en el hospital de magos. Pregunto por la sala y fue corriendo. Lo que se encontró la dejó atónita. No habría pasado ni media hora desde el suceso cuando se encontró con Sirius en la cama, con una revista y rellenando un crucigrama.

-¡Irene!-exclamó el hombre al ver a la chica- Estoy perfectamente. No he sentido nada. Solo he perdido un poquito de sangre…

-¡Me has asustado mucho!-exclamó la chica besándole y sentándose a su lado.- Sabes, creo que va a haber problemas con el ministerio. ¡Si solo faltan 4 meses para poder hacer magia fuera de la escuela! Espero que Dumbledore me ayude.

-Lo hará.- le consoló Sirius- A Harry le paso lo mismo y creo que habrá justicia.

-Eso espero…-dijo Irene y suspiró. Sirius se pudo ir del Hospital al dia siguiente.

Por la tarde, a Irene le llegó una carta del ministerio.

-Dicen que tengo que ir allí a firmar unos papeles y ya está. Parece que se lo han planteado y no tengo que ir a una vista ni nada.- le comento Irene a Sirius mientras veian la televisión muggle.

-Menos mal…-dijo Sirius y cambió de canal.- No hay nada interesante en este aparato…- Volvió a cambiar de canal.

-Sirius… ayer pasé mucho miedo.- dijo Irene mientras le cogía de la mano.

-Yo también, pero no te preocupes. Ya he muerto una vez, no creo que lo haga hasta dentro de mucho.- Irene sonrió.

-Por favor, Sirius…-le pidió Irene a su novio.- No traigas mas a Snape a casa…

-¿Por qué?-se extrañó mucho el hombre.

-No quiero… no hay una explicación exacta.

-Nosotros nos reconciliamos para darte el gusto y ahora…-se quejó Sirius mientras movia la cabeza de un lado para otro.- Encima…-dijo bajando la voz- tiene que quedarse aquí Draco.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Tenemos que ayudar a ese chico. Esta solo…

-¡No somos monjas de la caridad!-exclamó Sirius.

-Que sabrás tu de monjas…- Sirius no contestó y apagó la tele.


	37. Chapter 37

49

A la semana siguiente, Draco, Sirius e Irene fueron a comprar unas cosas al Callejón Diagón. Hacia un dia espléndido, a parte de que todos estaban de muy buen humor.

-Nos podíamos haber esperado unas semanas, y hubiéramos comprado esto junto con tu material escolar-dijo Sirius mientras entraban en una tienda de pergaminos.

-Pero hay cosas que necesito ahora…-dijo Irene.- 5 hojas de pergamino y un bote de tinta, por favor.- le pidió Irene al dependiente.

-17 Sickles y 3 Knuts-dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba a Irene una bolsa con lo comprado. La chica le pagó y los tres salieron de la tienda.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-le preguntó Sirius a Irene.

-Draco y yo a comprar ropa y tu…- Irene se sacó una llave del bolsillo.- Por favor, quiero que saques de mi cámara 191 veinte galeones y diez sickles. Te espero en la heladería.- Sirius no protestó y andó callejón abajo, mientras, Draco e Irene entraron en una tienda de ropa poco conocida.

-Te voy a comprar ropa para ti.- le dijo la chica a Draco.- Solo tienes tres camisas y dos pantalones, y te empiezan a quedar pequeños, además, son del uniforme de Hogwarts. Sabes, para que te sientas cómodo, entra tu solo y comprate lo que te apetezca.- Draco intentó oponerse, pero no pudo. Irene le dio el dinero y salió de la tienda. Miro a su alrededor. Había poca gente por las calles. Entonces, de una tienda salió Luna, con unas bolsas en la mano.

-¡Hola!-le saludó Irene acercándose a ella.

-¡Hola!-le contestó Luna.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Has venido sola?

-Bueno, Harry no me ha podido acompañar, y yo quería comprarme algo para el curso que viene.- se justificó.

-¿Ya?

-Si, es que, si lo compro como todo el mundo, los días antes pues… me agobia-respondió.- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces?

-He venido con Sirius y Draco a comprar algunas cosas.

-Oh…-Luna dejó las bolsas en el suelo.- Siento no poder haber ido al hospital a ver a Sirius el otro dia.

-No importa. Fue un susto. Pero está claro que tendré que poner mas medidas de seguridad en la casa. Supongo que lo hara Sirius pronto.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ya he terminado de comprar todo.- Luna se despidió cogiendo otra vez del suelo las bolsas y se fue. En ese momento, Sirius apareció y se acercó a Irene.

-Ya he terminado-dijo entregando el dinero a Irene.- ¿Esa era Luna?

-Si- contestó.- Mira, ahí sale Draco- el chico salió de la tienda con una bolsa.

-Bueno, ¿Podemos irnos ya a tomar un helado?- preguntó Sirius impaciente y los tres se fueron a la heladería mas cercana.

Llegó el dia de volver a Hogwarts de nuevo. Iba a ser su ultimo año, y quería que pasara rápido. Esta vez estaría sola con Luna y Ginny, y suponía que el curso no iba a ser tan interesante. Estaba en séptimo año, el ultimo curso, y se iba a preparar para ser sanadora, con lo que las pociones y herbologia se les tenia que dar como nunca. Se reunió como siempre con Luna en el tren, después de una larga despedida con Sirius.

-Sabes, creo que he decidido que voy a hacer de mayor- le comentó Luna en el trayecto.

-¿Si? Dime-le pidió Irene.

-Voy a seguir ayudando a mi padre con la revista. A mi me gusta realmente y, no me atrae ningún otro oficio.-dijo y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

-Me parece una idea genial pero entonces, ¿Por qué sigues en el colegio?-le preguntó su amiga. Esta la miro a la cara y le dijo, sonriente.

-Tengo que cuidar de ti, ahora estamos solas.- Irene le sonrió también y las dos chicas se abrazaron.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola chicos! Agradeceria muchísimo vuestras opiniones y reviews. Son siempre de gran ayuda. Espero que os esté gustando, todo se complica mas ahora! Un saludo :)

50

Irene ya ni se acordaba, pero Sirius si, y eso la puso muy contenta. El y Remus darían clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sirius no se lo había dicho a la chica hasta días antes de empezar el curso, con lo preocupada que estaba, y eso la animó. Empezaría durante las tres primeras semanas Remus, y luego le turnaria Sirius. Ellos lo hacían por Ginny, pero ya no era ella quien le preocupaba a Irene, sino la persona que siempre estaba en su cabeza, acechándole. Snape. Porque, al querer ser sanadora, se le tendría que dar muy bien pociones…

Llegaron a Hogwarts sin ningún incidente, como debía ser. En realidad, si Irene lo pensaba bien, el problema de Snape no era tan grave como las otras cosas que le había pasado antes, y era una tontería tener que hacer trabajar a Sirius. Pero nunca vendría mal un dinero extra.

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado. Mirasen donde mirasen, luna e Irene solo veian caras extrañas. Parecía que las nuevas eran ellas. Menos si miraban a la mesa de los profesores. Solo los alumnos que estaban en sexto y en séptimo cuchicheaban sobre la vuelta de Remus. Pues más iban a cuchichear cuando apareciera Sirius…

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, estuvo hablando con algunos alumnos de su clase sobre como eran las clases de Lupin.

-Eran las mejores-respondió un chico- Nos lo pasábamos genial y aprendíamos mucho, aunque solo estábamos en segundo. Pero luego nos enteramos de que era un hombre lobo… y nadie lo quiso aquí.

-Oh…. Eso es una tontería. Lupin es una gran persona y eso es lo que importa- le defendió Irene.

-¿Es que lo conoces personalmente?-le preguntó el chico. Irene titubeó.

-Yo no he dicho eso…. Bueno, creo que debería ir a la clase y comprobar personalmente como es…- y se levantó un poco nerviosa, junto con Luna.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que tus compañeros sepan que conoces a Remus?-le preguntó Luna mientras andaban a clase.

-No quiero que piensen que me va a tener favoritismo….-contestó ella.

-Entonces ¿Qué pensaran cuando venga Sirius?

-Oh, eso me da igual. Sabes, no quiero tener problemas este curso- dijo Irene y entraron en la clase. Cuando hubieron llegado todos los alumnos llegó Lupin. Irene le veía como un hombre nuevo, feliz… y recién casado. La mayoría de los chicos estaban ilusionados como ella.

Tuvieron una clase práctica, repitiendo hechizos básicos, para hacer un pequeño resumen de lo aprendido, y Lupin se quedó muy satisfecho con todos. Antes de que tocara el timbre dijo:

-Me he quedado muy sorprendido ante las progresiones de algunos alumnos a los que ya les había impartido clase. Ah, y por cierto, los alumnos que estén interesados en hacer algo relacionado con las artes oscuras cuando acabe el curso, por favor, que se queden conmigo ahora.- Irene tenia pensado hablar con el, pero prefirió no hacerlo al ver que estaba ocupado.

-Que bien que en este curso solo tengamos cuatro asignaturas-dijo Luna. Se dirigían hacia la próxima clase: Pociones.

-No te creas. Asi repetimos mas las que tenemos…-se quejó Irene.

-Pero solo damos cuatro horas al dia. ¡Cuatro horas de clase!-Luna se rio, contenta.

-Recuerda lo que te dijo Snape el curso pasado: que los que iban muy mal en pociones ni lo intentaran.

Entraron en clase, unas de las primeras en llegar.

-Ya, pero me da igual, porque no me va a servir para nada pues ya se lo que voy a hacer y no está relacionado con pociones, puaj.- dijo bajando la voz y sentándose. Entro un chico mas y la puerta se cerró y apareció Snape. Eran solo siete en la clase.

-Me alegro de que los que no están aquí hayan sido sensatos y no se hayan apuntado a pociones, pues este año va a ser muy difícil- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía malignamente, intentando meter miedo, algo que a Irene ya no le colaba- He de decir que este año estaréis solos, nada de parejas, para que os valgáis por si mismos. Yo quiero que de aquí salgais preparados y capacitados. Asi que a trabajar. Quiero que me hagáis una simple poción crecepelo pero, sin mirar las instrucciones- se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla, mirando a los presentes.

-¿Cómo quiere que nos la sepamos de memoria?-le preguntó Irene a Luna, y Snape la vio.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo White?-la chica se le quedó mirando- Sabemos perfectamente que Lovegood no está capacitada para hacer una poción tan simple, y que tiene mucha fe, pero no le pienso pasar la mano.- Irene le sonrió, malignamente, como el.

-No le estaba diciendo como se hacia la poción, profesor.

-No me conteste. No quiero que se repita lo del año pasado, y esta vez tendré menos paciencia- le advirtió. A Irene no le entró ninguna gracia. Hizo lo que pudo de la poción en cinco minutos y luego se esperó a que terminara la clase para entregarla.

-¿Por qué siempre yo?-se quejaba minutos después a la chica mientras bajaba con Luna las escaleras.

-No lo sé-le respondió su amiga, distraída, rebuscando algo en la mochila.

-Me tiene mania. Bueno, yo también le tengo mania pero… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de mirar al frente? Te vas a….- demasiado tarde. De no mirar donde pisaba, Luna tropezó y cayó rodando por las escaleras, parando unos metros mas allá e incluso rompiendo un cuadro. Minutos después, en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey le daba la noticia de que tenia el tobillo roto.


	39. Chapter 39

51

-¿Quién es la que tiene mala suerte ahora?-le dijo la afectada a Irene. Tenia que pasarse la noche en la enfermería.

-Oh, no quiero que me dejes sola-dijo Irene.

-No estás sola, está Lupin.

-Pero Lupin no puede acompañarme a clase de pociones…-se quejó. Al final la "mala suerte" de Luna también le afectaba a ella. Estuvo las dos clases siguientes un poco sola y, al final, cuando hubi acabado de cenar, pudo hablar con Lupin.

-Me encantó tu clase, profesor.-le elogió la chica mientras el hombre se ruborizaba.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo como lo tengo que hacer. Pero no debemos olvidar por qué estamos realmente aquí- dijo y miró a ambos lados- ¿Tu estás bien?

-Si, claro. He de decir que este año todo me va a costar mas trabajo. Por cierto, Luna se ha roto el tobillo.-dijo sin darle importancia, pero el hombre se escandalizó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién le ha hecho eso?- le preguntó e Irene se rió.-Se callo por las escaleras sola. No miró por donde iba y…- suspiró- Es Luna Lovegood.

Al dia siguiente, Irene estaba preparada y lista para ir a clase con Snape. Daba la casualidad, la mala casualidad, de que Luna saldría de la enfermia justo después de que terminara la clase. Entró en ella, un poco tarde, y se quedó asombrada de que no había absolutamente nadie. Snape ya estaba sentado en su mesa e Irene hizo caso omiso al vacio de la clase y se sentó en su sitio de siempre, al final.

-Señorita White, como hoy vamos a estar… solos, seria mejor que se sentara aquí delante- le dijo el profesor. Irene no rechistó e hizo lo que le mandaba.

-¿Dónde están los alumnos que faltan?-preguntó la chica.

-Por lo visto, el profesor Lupin les invitó la otra mañana a una bebida, a la que previamente Preeves le había echado una poción que funciona a partir de las cuatro horas siguiente sy bueno, se encuentran indispuestos. Pero me dieron a entender de que la señorita Lovegood, junto con usted, no estaban. ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Irene se extrañó ante tanta sinceridad y tanta preocupación, aunque su carita de amargado de siempre no se le había borrado.

-Se rompió el tobillo, justo después de esta clase.- aclaró. Snape se quedó satisfecho con la explicación.

-Como no quiero avanzar sin los demás alumnos, creo que hoy no haremos nada, pero primero, te dare la nota de tu poción de ayer…-cogio un papel que tenia encima de la mesa, justo en frente de el, como si lo estuviera leyendo justo antes de que Irene entrara- Si quieres no te digo la nota, pues creo que sabes de sobra lo que tienes….-la chica asintió, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y prefirió no quejarse- En ese caso, tienes la hora libre- Irene sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Snape le hizo un gesto.

-No te he dicho que puedas irte- dijo. Irene le miró extrañada- Puedes preparar alguna poción, si quieres, o estudiar otra asignatura. O no hacer nada- añadió y la chica, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando al frente, fijando la mirada justo detrás de la cabeza del hombre, muy seriamente.

A los cinco minutos, el profesor no pudo aguantar mas y dijo:

-No tenemos por qué comportarnos asi. Creía que el asunto estaba zanjado.- Irene lo miró, seria, sin cambiar la expresión- Somos personas civilizadas…

-Hasta hace un momento, tu y yo nos hemos comportado como hacias siempre, con tus alumnos, si hubiera sido otra persona te hubieras comportado igual de fríamente. Asi que, ahora mismo, para ti y para mi, es una situación normal, osea, civilizada- dijo la chica y el hombre tragó saliva, sin alterarse mucho.

-Claro, eso va a seguir siendo asi. Me refiero a fuera de las clases, como amigo, no como profesor.- le aclaró, bajando un poco los humos, pero Irene se mantuvo firme.

-He recapacitado después de lo del año pasado. No me importaría comportarme como una persona normal contigo fuera del aula pero… cuando vengas a mi casa, quiero que me avises, y no que me lo diga Sirius segundos antes, yo también lo quiero saber- Snape hizo como si fuera a sonreír, pero se quedo en la mitad, casi como una mueca. Carraspeó- Basta de absurdos enfados y desenfados patéticos que me tienen mareada. Gracias por haber tenido la iniciativa- seguía sin sonreir, simplemente quitó el semblante serio.

Luego siguieron hablando del curso y sobre todo del gran suspenso de pociones y como debía recuperarlo. Irene se alegro de que no sacara el tema de su boda…


	40. Chapter 40

52

Terminó la clase y Luna la esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Por qué no has entrado? No había nadie en clase- le dijo Irene.

-Estuve atenta, por si había alguna pelea y necesitabas ayuda- le contestó la chica, que tenia el pie perfectamente.

-Nos hemos vuelto a perdonar- le dijo la amiga y Luna se sorprendió.- Pero… no tendré plea confianza en el hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.- Luna sonrió, dándole la razón y se fueron a comer.

Pasaban los días e Irene se daba cada vez mas cuenta de lo que le iba a costar sacar las asignaturas. Por suerte, Snape no volvió a hacer ningún examen como el anterior, a consecuencia de las malas notas de la mayoría de todos.

Esa era la semana que se cambiaba de turno Sirius con Remus, con lo que había pensado verso con Irene en Hosmeade y quedarse allí. Luna la acompañó, pues no iba a quedarse sola. Irene hubiera querido un poco de intimidad, pero pensó que ya la tendrían durante el resto de la semana.

Quedaron como siempre en las tres escobas, y cuando las chicas llegaron, el hombre ya estaba allí.

-¡Sirius!-gritó Irene y se abalanzó sobre el, besándole.

-Cariño, hace solo veinte días que no nos vemos…-le dijo él sonriéndole.

-¿Qué noticias traes?-le preguntó la chica alegremente.

-A los cuatro días de tu irte Tonks vino a casa- respondió.

-¿A casa? ¿Para que?-se extrañaba la chica.

-Te lo dire de otro modo y seguro que lo comprenderás. A los cuatro días de que Remus se fuera, Tonks vino a casa.

-¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo. Bueno, no del todo… ¿Es porque le echa de menos?

-En parte- explicó Sirius- me dijo que se sentía sola, que no había echo nada mas que casarse y que ya estaba el fuera trabajando, encima que iba a volver a casa solo cuando hubiera luna llena…-Irene se quedó pensando.

-La pobre…-se compadeció Luna.

-Lo que dice ella es cierto, pero es lo que tiene trabajar.- dijo Irene.

-Y en realidad tiene suerte, porque puede salir de la escuela.-opinó Sirius.

-Es cierto, en segundo me parecía que se quedaba todo el curso sin salir-dijo Luna.

-Si, el me lo comentó- dijo Sirius. Paró un instante y cambió de tema.- Irene, creo que deberías hablar con Draco. Está… bueno, siempre lo ha estado, extraño. Apenas sale del cuarto ni se relaciona conmigo.

-Dile que me escriba una carta, o mejor, se la escribiré yo ahora que está solo- dijo la chica.

-Ehm…-el hombre miró a Luna, nervioso, y luego a Irene. Luna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Creo que os dejaré solos para que habléis….-dijo la chica levantándose, pero Sirius la cogió del brazo.

-¡No! No importa. Luego hablaré con Irene, tenemos una semana.- Luna se sentó.- No es que no quiera que tu te enteres, es que son cosas personales, entre ella y yo- Luna sonrió.

-Si yo lo entiendo perfectamente-dijo.- Bueno pues ya que estas aquí te relacionaras mas con el mundo exterior- la chica gesticulaba mucho, como deseando hacerle una pregunta- ¿Has visto a Harry? ¿Cómo está?- Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro, para que se tranquilizara.

-Harry está perfectamente y las prácticas se le da de maravilla. Y te echa de menos.- la chica se ruborizó un poco.

-Que bonito…-dijo Irene.- ¡Y que pena que no puedas verle! ¿Por qué no le dices que se pase un dia que haya excursión por aquí? Aunque bueno, siempre puedes esperar tres meses a las navidades…

-Si, supongo que le escribiré y se lo propondré-dijo. Entonces a Sirius le vino algo a la cabeza.

-Hablando de navidades, la señora Weasley había propuesto cenar todos en nuestra casa, pero, nada mas enterarse Harry, ha dicho que le gustaría hacerla en la casa de los Black, como siempre. A mi no me parece mal. ¿Y a ustedes- Irene asintió, ilusionada. Luna también lo hizo y dijo:

-Supongo que tendré que ayudar en la cocina…. Algo de lo que no estoy muy preparada- Los tres se rieron. Pasaron una tarde agradable hasta que volvieron al castillo.


	41. Chapter 41

53

Irene y Luna se fueron a la sala común, pues era un poco tarde, y Sirius y la chica habían quedado al dia siguiente, domingo, para dar un paseo por Hogwarts y hablar.

Lo primiero que hizo Irene al llegar al cuarto fue ponerse a escribir la carta a Draco. Se sento encima de su cama y sacó papel, pluma y tinta y, con cuidado para no manchar, comenzó a escribir:

Hola Draco. Soy Irene. ¿Cómo estas? Supongo que ahora que estas solo te aburriras un poco, pero que sepas que la casa es como si fuera tuya, puedes hacerlo que quieras. Sirius me ha comentado que estás un poco raro. ¿Te pasa algo? Por favor, dimelo, estoy preocupada por ti. Espero tu respuesta. Un beso.

Irene doblo la carta y le puso nombre por el exterior. Luego se puso el pijama y se acostó. Al dia siguiente la mandaria.

Se levantó la chica somnolienta por la mañana del domingo. Había pensado en pasar todo ese dia al lado de Sirius. Todo enterito. Al fin y al cabo no tenia cosas importantes que hacer. Se vistió, cogió la carta y salió del cuarto a desayunar, dejando a casi todas las chicas durmiendo. Esto le recordó al dia siguiente en que conoció a Sirius, hacia dos años, cuando fue una de las primeras que bajó a desayunar solo para verle. Esta vez no fue tan temprano, asi que ya había mas gente y el hombre ya estaba en la mesa de los profesores. Pero una cosa si era igual: la gente no dejaba de cuchichear, y mira que eran pocas. Y ahora que Irene había llegado, aun mas. Miraban a Sirius y hablaban entre ellos, miraban a la chica , y más murmullos. A ella no le importó. Saludó al "Nuevo maestro" y le hizo un gesto de que después se verían.

Cuando el comedor estuvo lleno, Dumbledore se puso de pie en señal de que quería decir unas palabras:

-Buenos días a todos. Quiero daros una noticia, la cual ya sospechareis. Al estar durante unos días el profesor Lupin indispuesto, tenemos un nuevo maestro que lo reemplazará durante su ausencia- la gente se quedó boquiabierta y mirando a Sirius.- Si, su suplente es Sirius Black. No os extrañéis, no es el primero profesor que ha muerto que tenemos- dijo a modo de chiste- Espero que os llevéis bien con el- finalizó y se sentó. Sirius miraba a su plato, un poco avergonzado. La gente hablaba ya casi en voz alta.

-Que guay. Tu y Sirius no haceis mas que dar polémica- le comentó Luna a Irene. Hacia un rato que había bajado a desayunar.

-Espero que la gente se lo tome bien. Y espero que Sirius no se ponga nervioso en las clases, ¡Y menos comigo! Yo me cortaría un montón.- dijo la chica terminando de desayunar.- Yo voy a enviar una carta. Si Sirius termina, dile que estoy en la lechuceria.

-Vale-asintió Luna e Irene se levantó y salió del comedor mientras algunos le miraban.

Acababa de empezar a nevar cuando llegó a la lechuceria. Miró al techo en busca de una del colegio pero vio que no quedaba ninguna, y eso la extrañó un poco. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Snape entró.

-Hola, buenos días, Irene-le saludó el hombre acercándose a ella.

-Hola. He venido a enviar una carta, pero no quedan lechuzas del colegio-se explicó. Snape echo un vistazo a su alrededor y luego dijo:

-Si quieres te puedo prestar la mia-se ofreció. Levantó una mano y una lechuza gris fue en su busca.- Dame la carta, yo se la amarraré a la pata. No deja que le toquen cualquiera- Irene le entregó la carta. Snape vio el destinatario y luego miró a Irene. La chica se libró de tener que responder a lo que seguro le preguntaría el hombre, pues Sirius acababa de llegar y Snape se puso a atar la carta.

-Hola cariño- dijo Sirius y se acercó a la chica- Hola Snape- saludó también. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y luego soltó la lechuza.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy. Que tengáis un buen domingo-dijo Snape y salió de la estancia.

-¿Habia venido también a mandar una carta?-preguntó Sirius cogiendo a Irene de la cintura y saliendo lentamente de allí.

-Pues la verdad es que no se a que vino. Me ha prestado su lechuza porque no quedaban del colegio, pero para el no ha hecho nada-respondió.

-Precisamente quería hablar de Snape. Te encontré muy rara el dia de la boda y el dia que vinieron a comer a casa, ¿Pasa algo?-la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya… todo pasó-contestó.

-Eso espero. Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí, quiero que me cuentes todo y que estemos juntos, pero por la tarde, sobre las ocho, que tengo menos cosas que hacer. ¿Me ayudaras a corregir los trabajos, no?.- Irene sonrió.

-Claro, pero no pienso hacer trampas, ni en el mio.

-Oh… ¿Y si se me escapa un puntito de mas?-La chica se asombró y pegó un gritito.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-exclamó riéndose. Llegaron a una parte cubierta del castillo que daba a un patio. Se quedaron allí largo tiempo, hasta la hora de comer.

Nada mas hubo Irene entrado en el comedor cuando Luna se le echó encima.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó preocupada Irene.

-Han… han encontrado el cuerpo de tu padre- titubeó Luna. Irene se desmayó al instante. Sirius, que andaba unos metros mas allá, se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia ella.


	42. Chapter 42

54

Se despertó Irene sobresaltada en el despacho de McGonagall. La mayoría de los profesores estaban allí.

-Irene, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó Sirius tocándole la cara.

-No lo se…-contestó.- ¿Es verdad lo que… lo que Luna me dijo?

Sirius miró a Mcgonagall, y luego a ella.

-Si, es verdad. Bueno, es su tumba. Los muggles lo enterraron, en un pueblo de Gales, Newport.

La chica cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente.

-Pero, eso… ¿Por qué allí?

-Fue allí donde lo encontraron- Sirius no sabia que Irene sabia la verdad. Desde el fondo de la habitación miraba Snape, un poco pálido.

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella. Sirius le cogió las manos.

-lo que tu quieras…

Irene se quedó pensando. Ahora no tenia ninguna ganas de ir a verle.

-Podriamos ir, algún dia…-dijo.

-Cuando tu quieras. Ahora Luna te acompañará a tu habitación. Cuando estés mejor, ven a verme.- la chica asintió. Los profesores se quedaron en el despacho.

-Siento habértelo dicho en el comedor- se disculpó Luna, una vez estando las chicas en su habitación- Estaba un poco alterada y casi me salieron las palabras sin querer.

-No importa-dijo Irene un poco aturdida- Hubiese reaccionado igual hubiese sido el sitio que fuera.

-Vale. ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Irene asintió- deberías ir a ver a Sirius. Recuerda lo que te dijo. – Irene volvió a asentir y se levantó pesadamente. Supuso que Sirius estaría en su despacho, asi que se dirigió allí. Por el camino algunos se la quedaban mirando, pero esta ni se daba cuenta. Todavía seguía un poco aturdida. Entró en la clase, que naturalmente estaba vacia, pero vio que en el despacho tenia la luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta. Subió los escalones y entró en el despacho sin llamar. Se quedo de piedra en la puerta con lo que vió. Si no había llorado antes, este era el momento de hacerlo. Se encontró a Sirius sentado en su silla, detrás de la mesa, junto con una chica de séptimo de Griffindor, al lado suya, muy muy al lado y el hombre le miraba descaradamente el escote que llevaba. Cuando Irene entró, ambos se miraron. Irene se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo. Sirius la llamaba. La chica ni podía correr porque le faltaba el aire.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras se le dobló el tobillo y calló al suelo. Miró para atrás a ver si Sirius le seguía, pero con quien se encontró fue con Snape. El que faltaba. La chica lo ignoró e intento ponerse de pie, pero el hombre se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-Irene, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Snape la cogió del brazo para que se dejara caer de el- Oye, si es por lo de tu padre…- La chica se puso a llorar mas fuerte aun, y Snape simplemente tuvo que llevársela antes de que les viera alguien. Llegaron al aula de pociones, pero nada mas entrar, la chica se soltó.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿No me vas a decir lo que te pasa?-insistió el hombre. Irene dio unos pasos, pero se dejó caer en una silla.

-Lo… lo peor es que… que no es por mi padre- titubeó. Snape no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que es por Sirius?

Irene se secó con el puño las lagrimas y suspiró.

-En realidad yo no le tengo que reprochar nada. Yo le he hecho lo mismo….-dijo y Snape se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo?-repitió- Es que el…- pero la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y Sirius entró. Irene se estremeció.

-¿Por qué sabia que estaría aquí? Apartate de ella….-dijo Sirius y Snape obedeció.

-Amor, ¿que te ha pasado?- dijo el hombre acercándose a Irene. Ella se apartó un poco.

-Dejala, ¿No ves que no quiere estar contigo?- dijo Snape y Sirius le miró fijamente.

-Entonces, con quien quiere estar, ¿contigo?

El hombre se quedó un poco cortado. Fue a decir algo, pero Irene se adelantó.

-Da igual, he dicho que no tengo que reporcharle nada-insistió.

-¿Eh?- Sirius la miró, atónito.- Mira, yo no se lo que viste, pero seguro que pensaste mal, pero… ¿Qué es eso de que no tienes que reprocharme nada?.- la chica le miró a la cara.

-Vi como le mirabas a esa chica, vi o imaginé lo que habíais hecho antes o después y… te lo perdono, porque yo también te hice lo mismo.- Sirius se quedó a cuadros. Sus ojos se empañaron y los abrió y cerró varias veces para disimular.

-¿Qué?- dijo con un hilo de voz. Irene miro un milisegundo a Snape, entonces Sirius se volvió a el.- ¡Tu!- exclamó y se le echó encima

-¡Basta!-gritó Irene y con un hechizo los separó- No, Sirius. El no tiene la culpa- la incredulidad del hombre aumentaba por momento.

-No… me niego a… Tu no…-el hombre parecía estar destrozado. Entonces Snape cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Luego miró a Irene y seguidamente a Sirius.

-No fue ella. Fui yo.- Sirius e Irene le miraron.- Irene no lo sabe, pero yo la aturdí ese dia… y yo también a mi mismo. Lo que sentimos no fue real. Si tienes que reñir a alguien, es a mi. No culpes a ella.

Irene miró al hombre y luego al suelo. Sirius se dio la vuelta.

-Abusaste… de ella- susurró- ¡Serás cabrón!- esta vez tuvo que ponerse directamente Irene en medio de los dos y Sirius, al verla enfrente suya, lo único que pudo hacer es ignorar a Snape y coger la cara de Irene.

-Te juro que no estaba haciendo nada con esa chica. Era ella la que se me estaba insinuando. Yo estaba pensando en ti. Estaba deseando que llegaras para librarme de ella. Yo te quiero…- y la abrazó. Snape dio un paso atrás, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho- ¡Vete! Es lo mejor que haces…- Luego ambos se fueron a la enfermería.


	43. Chapter 43

55

-Yo sabia que había algo extraño entre Snape y tu. Lo notaba- le dijo Sirius a Irene. La chica ya estaba curada, pero seguían en la enfermería.

-Pero yo sabia que eso no fue real, y que el lo necesitaba-le defendió la chica.

-¿Lo necesitaba? ¡Fue un pervertido! Yo no puedo permitir que ese hombre siga dando clases en Hogwarts, sabiendo lo que puede hacer.

-Te repito que lo hizo conmigo solo porque era yo. Nos comprendíamos, y el se sentía seguro conmigo. Yo le contaba todo lo que me pasaba y supongo que el… no digas nada Sirius…-el hombre no daba crédito a lo que oia.

-¿Pero cómo le defiendes? El… ¿Es que no lo comprendes?

Irene calló un momento. Sirius la miraba a la cara, esperando impaciente una respuesta.

-Haz lo que creas correcto.

Sirius asintió.

-Vale. Por ahora, al estar Remus y yo cerca no dire nada, pero le tendremos vigilado. Sobre todo a ti.- Irene también asintió- Venga, te acompañaré a la sala común.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería. No vieron a Snape por los pasillos, pero Irene estaba deseando hablar con el. Esa misma noche le escribió una carta, esperando que le pudiera contestar también en el momento. En la carta le preguntó si era cierto que le aturdió o solo la estaba encubriendo y que lo sentía mucho. Luego se fue a la cama pero no se durmió, dejando la ventana abierta. Unos diez minutos después volvió la lechuza. En la carta ponía:

"Irene, tengo cosas que contarte, pero tenemos que vernos . se que le mandaste una carta a Draco, asi que, dile a Sirius que vas acompañada de Luna mañana por la mañana a la lechuceria y dile que le vas a enviar una carta a Draco. Por favor, ven."

Al dia siguiente, antes de bajar al comedor, Irene le contó el plan a Luna. Esta aceptó gustosamente. Nada mas llegar al comedor, se acercó a Sirius y le dijo que iba a mandar una lechuza. Quería ir con ella, pero Irene insistió en que le acompañara su amiga. Tendrían poco tiempo, pues si Sirius se daba cuenta de que faltaban solo las dos chicas y Snape podrían intuir algo.

Cuando las amigas llegaron a la lechuceria Snape ya estaba allí. Luna se quedó en la puerta vigilando.

-Irene, me alegro de que hayas venido-le dijo el hombre.

-Tenemos que hablar. Quiero que me respondas a lo que te dije en la carta.

-Si claro, además también te quería decir una cosa…- se quedó un poco pensativo, pero prosiguió- Te lo contaré luego. Ahora te contestaré a lo que me dijiste. Yo… no te aturdí. Pero ahora si que me he dado cuenta del peligro que hemos corrido.

-¡Sirius ha estado a punto de decírselo a Dumbledore! Podria haberte despedido.-El hombre miró al suelo un poco avergonzado- Pero gracias por encubrirme. Ha sido muy noble por tu parte. Snape sonrió tímidamente, pero seguía sin mirarla.

-Irene…-el hombre levantó la cabeza y la miró tristemente.- Marianna me ha dejado.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó, sin poder creérselo- ¿Por qué?

-Fue hace una semana, aproximadamente. Ella… ya antes me había estado preguntando que me pasaba. Decía que estaba distante y que no la amaba como antes. Y era cierto. Yo sabia que esto se iba a pique.- el hombre ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Pero estabais a punto de casaros!-exclamó la chica.

-Ella lo propuso para ver si yo cambiaba pero…- Irene cogió de las manos al hombre.

-Lo siento, de verdad…- Luna acababa de entrar.

-Será mejor que nos volvamos ya- avisó la chica. Irene asintió.

-No quiero meterme en mas lios, asi que creo que sera mejor que no nos veamos fuera de las clases- el hombre no dijo nada. Nos veremos después, a segunda hora.- la chica se separó de el y este se despidió con la mano.


	44. Chapter 44

56

La primera clase que tenían ahora era Defensa Contra las artes oscuras, con Sirius. Casualmente seria la primera clase que el hombre daría, y los nervios ya se habían reflejado incluso a la hora del desayuno.

Cuando Irene y Luna entraron en la clase, ya había gente dentro, pero lo mas curioso es que Sirius estaba ya allí, sentado detrás de su mesa, esperando. A Irene le dio por reírse, pero se aguantó la risa. Una vez todos los chicos dentro, Sirius se levanto y la clase entera se calló, expectantes.

-Buenos días- dijo el hombre. Irene sonrió para si misma- Mi nombre es Sirius Black y como ya os anunció vuestro director la otra noche, seré vuestro profesor durante esta semana.- Nadie dijo nada. Sirius andó un poco y se puso delante de la mesa- He estado hablando con el profesor Lupin para saber por donde ibais. También me ha dado una ficha de todos vosotros, diciéndome el nivel. Por lo visto la clase esta dividida en dos grupos, una de Defensa contra las artes oscuras avanzada y la otra no, y supongo… -dijo mirando a ambos lados de la clase- Que ya estáis cambiados de sitio, ¿no?- Todo el mundo asintió.- Bien. Pues por lo visto los de la clase avanzada tienen ya tareas que hacer, y yo ahora mismo les pondré algo para hacer al resto de la clase. Si teneis alguna pregunta, no dudéis en levantar la mano.- Los chicos volvieron a asentir y cada uno se puso a lo suyo.

-Parece que se desenvuelve muy bien, ¿no?-le dijo Luna a Irene.

- Si, y me encanta. Lo veo tan sexy….- se rieron.

Sirius se acercó al grupo de Irene.

-Me gustaría que leyerais la pagina treintaiseis ahora. Luego practicaremos el hechizo, ¿de acuerdo?- todos volvieron a asentir. Apenas se hubo dado la vuelta cuando Irene levantó la mano.

-¡Profesor!-dijo. Sirius se acercó a ella un poco colorado.

-Digame señorita… White- Ginny los miraba con recelo, dos pupitres mas allá.

-Profesor, ¿Me podría prestar usted una pluma? Es que he perdido la mia.

-Claro…-dijo el hombre y se dirigió a la mesa, en busca de su pluma- Aquí tiene- y se la entregó. Irene sonrió y Sirius se fue un poco cortado.

-No le hagas eso al pobre hombre- se quejó Luna.

-Bah, en realidad la pluma es mia. Me la quitó el otro dia.

La clase transcurrió bien hasta que empezaron con los hechizos. A Ginny no le salía y no hacia mas que llamar al profesor.

-Se que lo hace intencionadamente-le decía Irene a Luna, un poco celosa, mientras veía como Sirius agarraba la mano de la pelirroja para ayudarle a hacer el movimiento.

-Oh, pero tu no sabes que de Sirius no te tienes que preocupar- le dijo Luna e Irene se quedó callada.


	45. Chapter 45

57

Terminó la clase e Irene se quedó un poco rezagada para poder esperar a que se fuera la gente y hablar con Sirius, pero se dio cuenta de que, la chica que lo había estado acosando a él el dia anterior también tenia las mismas intenciones que Irene. Sirius vió con horror como la otra chica se le acercaba, entonces, momentos antes de que esta estuviera encima suya, el hombre exclamó:

-¡Irene, amor mio!- y se fue hacia ella y la besó, dejando a la otra chica muy cortada. Entonces Sirius hizo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí.- Oh, señorita Kipling, ¿Quiere algo?- la chica negó con la cabeza. Estaba colorada y confusa, dio unos pasos atrás y se fue rápidamente.- Que pesada-se quejó el hombre- Y usted señorita White, ¿desea algo?

-¿Yo? No, profesor, venia a devolveros vuestra pluma. Curioso que se parezca tanto a la mia…- ambos se rieron.- Me tengo que ir a la próxima clase, pociones.- Sirius cambió el semblante.

-Quiero que vayas con Luna y no te separes.

-Que si, mi amor-dijo cansinamente. La chica volvió a besarle y salió de la clase.

La casa de Snape era un drama. El pobre no podía estar peor. Entre que Irene no le quería y no podía verla, su novia le había dejado y Sirius estaba acosándolo y vigilándolo, toda su tristeza se le reflejaba en la cara, incluso en su modo de hablar y de andar, lenta y pesadamente. Snape estaba tan desconcentrado y le faltaba tanto las fuerzas que hasta dejaba a los alumnos hablar en clase para no mandarles a callar. Irene creía que la tomaria con ellos, que pensaría que si el sufria, sufrirían todos. Pero eso no fue asi, y no fue el único que se vino abajo. Luna no recibia noticias de Harry, y el aire deprimente de las clases de Snape la ponía peor. Irene entre que sabia que Snape estaba asi por su culpa y que tampoco recibia noticias de Draco, más de lo mismo. Por suerte esperaba que al terminar la semana y al irse Sirius, Snape se podría relajar un poco, pero es que Irene tampoco quería que se fuera Sirius porque quería tenerle cerca. Pero se había dado cuenta de que el hombre había sido el que se había metido en territorio de Snape. Hubiera sido mejor que las cosas se quedasen como estaban.

Para pequeña alegría de las chicas, a la hora de comer a Irene le llegó una carta de Draco.

-Oh, Draco piensa que el es una molesta para Sirius-le dijo Irene a Luna- Y que dice que simplemente se aburre y que está un poco agobiado de estar metido en casa.. ¡Oh, mira!- Luna se acercó un poco mas a la chica- Dice que Harry lo fue a visitar.

-¿Harry?

-Si. Dice que fue por ir, para visitarle y que estuviera un poco acompañado y que, como sabia que me escribiría esta carta, te manda saludos y besos.- Luna sonrió.

-Pero no sé porqué no me escribe.

-Seguro que te escribe y te llegará la carta cuando menos te lo esperes.

La chica asinitó

A Irene le pareció Siglos, pero llegó el dia en el que Sirius se tenia que ir.

-No puedo reemplazar a Remus, pero si no quieres que me vaya yo hablaré con Dumbledore y…

-No, Sirius, en serio. Sera suficiente con Remus, además tu sabes como es el. Me tendrá vigilada.- Sirius se gue sin mucha convicción. Irene sabia que Remus no estaría tan encima de ella como Sirius. El se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y sabia cuales eran sus responsabilidades, además que era muy fácil de persuadir. Asi que, nada mas se hubo marchado Sirius, se fue a buscar a Snape, que estaba de guardia. Lo encontró en la segunda planta, en un pasillo poco transitado.

-¿Se ha ido Sirius ya? – le preguntó el hombre a Irene.

-Si. Ya puedes estar tranquilo y, por favor, quita esa cara- le dijo ella. El hombre la miraba como perdido.

-No puedo. Es lo que siento y lo reflejo en la cara. Yo no puedo estar contento.

-No te digo que estés contento, solo que… no con esa cara- el hombre no dijo nada- Sabes, podemos volver a intentar…- Snape la miró a los ojos e Irene acabó la frase rápidamente- buscarte a alguien, a través de la revista.- Se notaba que el hombre no esperaba eso, pues apartó la mirada y dijo:

-No, eso no funcionó y no quiero volver a intentarlo- Se escucharon unos pasos y ambos miraron. Era un chico cualquiera que pasó como si nada.- ¿Por qué te arriesgas a hablar conmigo?

-¿Y tu? Te apuestas tu puesto de trabajo.

-A mi ya me da igual. ¿Y a ti, te da igual?- Irene intentó no buscarle dobles sentidos a la frase para no enfadarse con el.

-No, no me da igual, pero Remus…- y hablando de el, apareció Lupin por el pasillo.

-¡Irene! Estas aquí…- Snape se separó un poco de ella e Irene se acercó al profesor, pensando que era demasiada casualidad…

-Padrino mio, ¿Me estabas buscando?

El hombre sonrió.

-Si, eh… creía que vendrías a recibirme- Irene puso cara de perdón.- Habia venido Harry.

-¿Harry? ¡Que bien! ¿Y vio a Luna?

Lupin le fue a responder pero Snape habló antes.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, que tengo que vigilar los pasillos- el hombre se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Lupin e Irene solos.

-¿Qué hacias con el? Sabes que Sirius…

-Pero no le digas nada. Remus, yo confio en el. Es buena persona, y solo estábamos aclarando unas cosas, ya está.

El hombre pensó un momento.

-Irene, yo confio en ti y me creo loq eu dices, pero n o puedo hacer la vista gorda siempre, y Sirius no es el único que piensa que debes estar acompañada cuando estés con el, solo por seguridad- Irene asintió.

-Gracias Remus. ¿Y como estas tu? ¿Qué tal esta luna llena?  
-Ningún mes es mas bueno que otro. Todos son horribles. Y ahora te dejo, tengo que ordenar muchas cosas.

Irene sonrió y ambos siguieron su camino.


	46. Chapter 46

58

Irene vio a Luna en la cena. La chica estaba muy contenta. Había visto a Harry que había aprovechado venir con Lupin para ver a la chica.

-Me dijo que el mes que viene me vendrá a visitar otra vez.

-Pues yo, cuando estaba hablando con Snape, justamente me encontré con Remus. Pero vamos, no le dirá nada a Sirius. Que bueno es…- Irene y Luna sonrieron.

Al dia siguiente, a Irene le llegó una carta de Sirius justamente cuando estaba en las tres escobas con Luna e Irene se quedó con la boca abierta y asombrada al ver lo que leyó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dice?- le preguntó Luna.

-Mmm que no vamos a poder pasar las navidades ni en la casa de los Black ni en ningún sitio, y tampoco Pascua…- contestó la chica un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque justamente le toca reemplazar a Lupin esas semanas y tendré que pasarlas aquí, con el… y con Snape- la chica frunció el entrecejo.-Vaya suerte.

-Pues si. Si que es mala suerte. Yo lo siento. Me encantaría acompañarte pero pero….-Luna miró a otro lado. Irene no dijo nada. Para que enfadarse, si todo era cuestión de naturaleza- Pero tu no te preocupes que te enviaré tu regalo en una lechuza.-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues no te esperes mucho de mi, que yo sin salir de aquí como no te compre una botella de zumo de calabaza o un cuadro de Hogwarts no se que te voy a regalar.- Luna se rió.

-¡Oh! Regalame un vociferador que diga: ¡Feliz Navidad! Jajaja- Irene se rió sin ganas.

Dos días después, Lunes, las chicas volvían a tener clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Estaban practicando con hechizos aturdidores potentes con unos sapos, a quien Irene no acertaba ni a la de tres.

-¿Te ocurre algo Irene?- le preguntó Lupin al ver la desconcentración de la chica. Ella negó y sonrió.

-Tu lo que estás es de mala leche- le dijo Luna cuando el profesor se hubo ido.

-Pues si, un poco-dijo malhumorada, intentando que le saliera el hechizo, simplemente moviendo la varita sin ganas y sin pronunciarlo.

-¿Intentas hacerlo mentalmente?-dijo Ginny burlándose de ella, que se acababa de acercar.

-¡Pues si!-exclamó y de un movimiento, un hechizo salió disparado de su varita, dándole a Ginny en el estómago y mandándola a la otra punta de la sala, apartando algunos pupitres. Algunos gritaron y Ginny no se movia. Lupin fue corriendo hacia ella mientras un corro se formaba alrededor de ellos. Irene se quedó inmovilizada, y lo único que vió es como Lupin se llevaba en brazos a Ginny, dejando a la clase sola y todos miraron a Irene, pálida e inmóvil. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, la chica también salió de la clase, seguida de Luna. Suelte que esta ultima no dijo nada, pues Irene estaba que echaba chispas. Simplemente la siguió. Después de dar vueltas por los pasillos una o dos veces sin llegar a ningún lado, se paró.

-No puedo soportar esta presión… -dijo.

-Necesitas desahogarte- dijo tímidamente Luna, a un metro de la chica.

-¿Desahogarme? Como, ¿agrediendo brutalmente a una compañera? Me daría pena si no fuera Ginny…

-Creo que… deberías pedir disculpas.

-¡Pedir disculpas!-gritó- Quien debería pedir disculpas es…-pero no dijo nada. Andó un poco mas hasta el final del pasillo, pero Luna se quedó quieta. Lupin venia rápidamente por detrás. La chica, al verle, cogió por el pasillo de la derecha y volvió a la clase. Irene no sabia nada, asi que el profesor se le acercó por detrás sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Irene- le dijo y la chica se dio la vuelta. El hombre parecía estar enfadado- Te pregunté antes si te pasaba algo y me dijiste que no. ¿Por qué mientes?

Irene miraba al suelo, un poco avergonzada.

-Antes no lo estaba tanto como ahora-contestó.

-¿Y por que le has hecho eso a Ginny?

Irene cogió aire.

-No lo hice queriendo. Me descontrolé. Lo siento.

-Bueno, eso se lo tendrás que decir a Ginny, pero no creo que sea hasta dentro de mucho, pues se la han llevado a San Mungo.- informó. Irene se quedó muy sorprendida, pero no dijo nada- No se si te tengo que castigar o no, pero quiero que controles tu genio- la chica asintió- Ahora quiero que…-el timbre acababa de sonar- te vayas a tu próxima clase.- Antes de irse el hombre dijo- Y dile a Luna que no se esconda de mi….


	47. Chapter 47

59

-Pues a mi me dijeron que el hechizo fue tan avanzado y complicado que por eso tuvieron que llevársela a…- un chico de Griffindor hablaba mas alto de lo normal en pociones sobre lo ocurrido la clase anterior. No era de extrañar que Snape preguntara.

-Señorito James, ¿Puede decir de que está hablando?- toda la gente enmudeció. Las personas hablaban demasiado fuerte, confiados en que Snape siguiera mal y triste.

-Eh… es una cosa que ha pasado en la clase anterior, señor-contestó.

-Ah, ¿Si? ¡Que interesante! ¿Y por qué no me lo cuenta?- Irene miró corriendo a Snape, intentando buscar su mirada, pero este no la miraba y la chica ya se estaba preparando para pasar otra mala clase llena de cuchicheos sobre ella, asi que agachó la cabeza.

-Yo.. no puedo hacer eso. Se trata de otra persona y no me quiero meter en problemas-dijo el chico. Irene le miró enseguida, asombrada. Pero es que Snape tenia la misma cara.

-¿Cómo? Te estoy diciendo que me lo cuentes, me da igual de quien sea, si no…

-Yo lo contaré, profesor- Irene se había levantado de la silla. Si ella no hacia esto, el chico se llevaría lo suyo- Trata sobre mi, asi que me gustaría contarlo yo.- Snape se quedó sin habla, sin saber que decir- Aturdí sin querer a Ginny Weasley y se la han tenido que llevar a San Mungo.- Irene se sentó corriendo y Luna la miró de reojo.

-Muy bien… Gracias señorita White. Te quiero ver al terminar la clase. Y ahora, a trabajar…- el profesor se dio la vuelta y se fue a su mesa. Irene suspiró y miró a James, que la estaba mirando y se sonrieron.

Al terminar la clase, el chico se acercó a ella. Snape los miraba, sin decir nada.

-Muchas gracias por no dejar que Snape me hiciera decir la historia.

-No, gracias a ti por encubrirme. La verdad… no me lo esperaba- ella le sonrió.

-Pero ahora te llevaras una riña y quien sabe, un castigo.

-No te preocupes, lo soportaré.- James se quedó ahí parado mirándola- Bueno, me voy.

-Adios-dijo el y cogió su mochila y se fue. Al Salir, Snape cerró la puerta con su varita dejando a Irene y el solos.

-Hablemos rápido por si viene Lupin y te ve sin Luna-dijo el hombre- ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme lo que ha pasado?

-Ya te lo he dicho, eso es todo. Y no deberías ser tan duro con tus alumnos, mira lo que ha pasado- El hombre ignoró eso ultimo.

-¿Y dices que se lo hiciste sin querer?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Si! Si no te lo crees, ¿Para que preguntas?

-No es eso. Es que siempre has estado enfadada con Ginny y…

-¡Pero no tanto como para enviarla al hospital!-exclamó.

-Bueno, vale. Ahora vete y haz los deberes que te he mandado- la chica ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y salió de la clase, cerrando al salir. Pero en el pasillo en vez de esperarla Luna, la esperaba James.

-¿Has visto a mi amiga?- le preguntó al joven.

-Me dijo que te esperaba en el gran comedor-contestó. Irene se extrañó un poco.

-Oh, vale… ¿Querias decirme algo?

-Si…- el chico empezó a andar e Irene le siguió- Solo me gustaría decirte que estoy impresionado por lo que hiciste. Bueno, yo no estaba mirando en ese momento, pero, por lo que me han contado, lo hiciste sin pronunciarlo y que, fue tan potente que, ya ves, tuvieron que llevarse a Ginny a San Mungo.- Irene se ruborizó un poco.

-Pero casi lo hice sin querer-dijo ella.

-No seas modesta. Lo que hiciste fue increíble y punto. Quien te enseñó a hacer eso, ¿Tu padrino o tu novio?

Eso no se lo esperaba. Irene se quedó sorprendida mirándole. Supuso que si el sabria eso, lo sabrían todos.

-He dicho que lo hice sin querer, no me enseñó nadie-contestó. El chico agachó la cabeza un poco colorado.

-Oh, no sabia que eso te pudiera molestar-dijo. Irene se acercó a el.

-No te preocupes… te llamas James ¿no?- el chico asintió- Pues muchas gracias James, por todo- Acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor e Irene, sin dejar que el chico dijera nada mas, se dirigió a su sitio.

-Pero, ¿Por qué lo dejas asi tirado?- le preguntó Luna.

-¡Quien me ha dejado tirada has sido tu!-exclamó Irene.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero, ¿has visto que guapo es?

-¡Te vas a callar ya! A que se lo digo a Harry…-Luna pegó un brinco en la silla.

-Eh… que yo solo….- Irene la ignoró y se puso a comer antes de que su amiga se pusiera pesada.


	48. Chapter 48

60

A la tarde tenían clase de herbologia, con suerte con los de Hufflepuff. Irene estuvo bastante concentrada ahora que tenia la oportunidad, sin acordarse de James. Pensó que lo del chico no tenia ninguna importancia. Cuando terminó la clase se dirigió a la sala común a dejar los libros, y una chica menor que ella se le acercó.

-Cuando he llegado me he encontrado una carta para ti.- la chica le extendió la mano y le dio la carta a Irene. No ponía nada por fuera.

-¿Sabes de quien es?- preguntó. La chica negó- Vale, gracias.- Irene se fue a su cuarto, a la espera de que viniera Luna para abrirla juntas. No tenia ni idea de quien pudiera ser, pues Snape no se la iba a dejar descaradamente por ahí, Sirius no estaba y Lupin… ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Luna llegó y las chicas abrieron la carta con curiosidad. Adentro solo contenía un pequeño papel. Irene lo cogió y lo leyó en voz alta.

-Hola Irene, soy un admirador secreto.- Luna se rió y al ver la mirada que le echó Irene se cayó- Queria decirte que te quiero, que quiero que seas mia. Todavía no te diré quien soy. Te escribiré pronto. Te quiero.

-¿Y ya está?-preguntó Luna. Irene se quedó atontada.

-Mira, hasta tiene faltas de ortografía –apuntó la chica señalando- Que mamarracho.

-Oh, no digas eso. Yo creo saber quien es- dijo Luna e Irene la miró.

-¿Quién?- Luna sonrió.

-Creia que lo sabrias. Creo que es James. Es el único que se ha comportado un poco raro contigo.

-¡Pero si no me conoce!-exclamó. Irene estaba un poco preocupada, no sabia por que. Ese chico le parecía extraño.

-Hay una manera de adivinar si es el o no- Irene escuchó atentamente- mirale sus deberes y a ver si es el el que se equivoca con las faltas y si es la misma letra.- Irene sonrió.

-Al dia siguiente tenían doble hora de pociones con los de Griffindor, con lo que las chicas intentaron sentarse lo mas cerca posible de el. Como otros años había pasado en doble hora de pociones, primero Snape dictaba algunas pociones que no venían en el libro y luego las realizaban, con lo que le daba tiempo de sobra para explicarla. Cuando Snape hubo terminado de dictar y las personas se dispusieron a empezar la poción, Irene se acercó al chico.

-James, ¿Podrias prestarme tus apuntes? Es que Luna y yo nos hemos perdido y no hemos seguido copiando-dijo. El chico le sonrió y le dio los apuntes. Irene los cogió y volvió a su mesa y vió con horrror, como no era el quien le había escrito la carta. Hizo como quien copiaba los apuntes y luego se los devolvió con una sonrisa, un poco colorada.

-¡No es el!-le susurró la chica a Luna- Y ya no se que es peor…

-Que lio- dijo Luna- Habrá que esperar a que te mande algo más.

Y así fue, pero esta vez, antes de lo previsto. Cuando estaban almorzando, llego una lechuza a su nombre y con un paquete. Irene y Luna se levantaron y se fueron al cuarto, donde lo abrieron.

-Es una caja de bombones- dijo Luna. Junto a ella venia una nota que Irene volvió a leer en voz alta.

-Hola amor. Espero que te gusten los bombones. Los he comprado solo para ti. Te sigo queriendo.

-Este tio está loco, y mira, sigue teniendo faltas de ortografía-dijo Luna señalándolas- ¿Te vas a comer los bombones?- Irene negó.

-Claro que no, no valla a ser que estén envenenados o algo. ¿Crees que debería decirte todo esto a Lupin o Sirius?

-Yo creo que no. Es solo un tio enamorado de ti. No creo que sea para tanto… todavía- contestó.

Los días siguieron y no falto ni un solo dia sin que no hubiera una carta o paquete para Irene. A veces en algunos venían hasta poesías.


	49. Chapter 49

61

Llegó el primer lunes de octubre. Irene ya tenia en su cuarto una buena colección de cartas y regalos, pero James no le había vuelto a hablar desde el dia del suceso y a Irene no se le había acercado ningún chico mas. A primera hora Ginny Weasley se incorporo otra vez con ellos. Hacia justamente una semana de lo ocurrido. Irene y Lupin se miraron unos instantes nerviosamente. La chica parecía totalmente recuperada.

-Bien, he pensando en hacer unos cambios en la clase. Vamos a hacer hechizos por pareja, pero yo os colocaré. Esto no va para la clase avanzada.- Irene miró a su alrededor. Si le tocaba con James estaba muerta. Con Luna no se iba a poner seguro, pues Lupin la acababa de poner con Ginny y por suerte con James tampoco. Pero le tocó con alguien que no sabia si seria mejor o peor. Con Ana Kipling, la chica que acosaba a Sirius. ¡Que cara se le quedó! Empezaron a hacer hechizos fáciles que la compañera tenia que interceptar, y ella no lo hacia nada mal. En un momento en el transcurso de la clase, la chica dijo:

-Supongo que si te hechizo y digo que ha sido sin querer no pasará nada, ¿no?

Irene no supo que decir.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó.

-No vi que Lupin te pusiera castigo alguno, ¿O es solo porque es tu padrino?- Irene sonrió para si misma.

-Ahora que lo dices, es ceirto. Asi que no me importa hacerlo otra vez con las personas que me molesten-contestó. Ahora fue Ana la que no supo que decir.

La clase estaba a punto de terminar y Lupin dictó las tareas que tenían para el dia siguiente. A Irene no le hacia falta apuntarlo, pero Ana sacó su agenda y lo anotó. Irene miró de reojo y casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas. ¡Era ella quien escribía las cartas! Era su letra y tenia las mismas faltas de ortografía. Sonó el timbre y Ana recogió sus cosas. Como vio que Irene se le había quedado mirando con cada de espanto dijo un poco extrañada:

-Nos vemos luego- y se fue. Irene se acercó corriendo a Lupin.

-Quiero que me cambies de compañera-le dijo.

-¿Por qué? Ana Kipling es una chica muy lista y aplicada. Se parece a ti.

-No, a amenazado con hechizarme, además de que fue la chica que estuvo acosando a Sirius. Quiero… quiero que me pongas con James- dijo Irene y Lupin asintió.

-Ningún problema.- Irene sonrió y se fue con Luna, que le contó lo sucedido antes de llegar a la clase de pociones.


	50. Chapter 50

62

-¿Ana? ¿Una chica?-exclamó Luna.

-Si, juraría que si. Era su letra. Pero no puede ser…-entraron en la clase y se sentaron en su sitio- Si siguen mandándome cartas en el anonimato, te juro que me hartaré. – y miro a la chica, que estaba sentada al principio de la clase. Entonces miró a la izquierda y vio que James la estaba mirando y parecía que llevaba largo rato asi, pues parecía embobado. Al darse cuenta de que Irene le miraba, se pegó un susto que se cayó de la silla. La gente empezó a reírse.

-¿Siempre tienes que dar la nota en las clases de pociones, James, o lo haces en todas?-le preguntó Snape burlándose. La gente no paraba de reírse. El chico se volvió a sentar, muy colorado- No, no se siente. Pongase de pie.- El chico se puso palido y se levantó poco a poco. Irene se dio cuenta de que tenia la manga de la camisa manchada de sangre- ¿Qué es eso de ahí?-el chico se miró el brazo y casi al instante se cayó al suelo. Las chicas gritaron y el profesor se acercó corriendo hacia él, quien se lo llevó a la enfermería. Su compañera de mesa hablaba con unas chicas, entre ellas Ana, que estaban todas revueltas.

-Esa herida la tiene desde por lo menos, esta mañana, pero no me ha querido decir lo que es. Luego vi que se comportaba un poco extraño, como ausente o algo asi. Y en Defensa contra las artes oscuras no le ha salido bien casi ningún hechizo- Irene miró a Luna asustada.

Ese dia, a la hora de comer, a Irene no le llegó ningún paquete, ni después de Herbologia. Entonces decidió ir a visitarlo, como compañera. Luna prefirió no ir. Cuando iba a entrar en la enfermería, vio que el ya tenia visita. Era Ana. La chica le dio algo y en seguida se fue. Irene se escondió para que no le viera y luego entró. El chico ya no estaba palido y parecía tener buen aspecto.

-Hola, James…-dijo Irene y se puso a su lado. El le sonrio.

-Hola.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Vi que tenias una herida…

-Me corté esta mañana, con una cuchilla, pero creía que no tenia importancia. Y casi no la tiene. Mañana ya estare bien- Irene sonrió.

-Me alegro. Eh… ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias por haber venido. Nunca lo…hubiera imaginado.- Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Irene miro su reloj de reojo.

-Bueno, pues me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer los deberes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Espero que Lupin te los perdone. Nos vemos mañana en pociones- el chico asintió- Adios.

-Adios- dijo el, e Irene se fue.

La doble clase de pociones del dia siguiente fue un muermo. Nadie dijo nada. James y Snape ni se miraron, en cambio, no hacia mas que buscar la mirada de Irene. Al terminar la clase ella se le acercó.

-Se lo que me vas a decir, y te dire que al principio era una broma sin importancia-dijo el hombre.

-Ya… Pues sabes, no está bien.-le defendió Irene.

-Lo siento. Ya me he disculpado ante el. Lo que no comprendo es como se hizo ese corte. El me dijo que fue afeitándose, pero a mi no me lo pareció.

-A mi tampoco. Creo que es un chico un poco raro. ¿a ti que te parece?-preguntó. Snape se arrascó la cabeza.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Un poco, puede ser…- Y se quedó pensando.

-¿Y que me dices de Ana Kipling?- el hombre la miró extrañado.

-¿Ana Kipling? A mi me parece una chica muy normal. Y no es mala, ¿Por qué? – Irene sonrió y disimuló.

-Oh nada. Era curiosidad-respondió.- Bueno, tengo que irme. Estoy muerta de hambre- Snape asintió- Adios- el hombre se despidió también y la chica salió de la clase.

Sin noticias ya del enamorado anónimo, alias "Ana" para Irene, aunque Luna siguiera sin creérselo, la chica estaba mucho mas tranquila, suponiendo de que el o ella ya se hubiera olvidado de todo. Aunque, como había dicho Irene una semana después (el dia en que venia Sirius), eso era demasiada suerte para ella pues, después de días de ausencia, a la chica le volvió a llegar una carta, igual de escueta que las demás.

-Cariño, quiero decirte todo lo que siento a la cara. Por favor, ven este domingo a las mazmorras a las doce. ¿Eh?-Irene le leyó esto a Luna rápidamente antes de salir de la sala común para ir a buscar a Sirius al vestíbulo.

-Mmmm me parece que lo ha planeado bien, ¿no?-dijo la amiga.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues el domingo, mañana, hay excursión a Hosmeade, con lo que el colegio se quedará vacio, e incluso Snape estará de guardia en Hosmeade, con lo que las mazmorras estarán vacias…-Luna acabó y sonrió dándose las gracias por su inteligencia y astucia. Irene puso cara de asco.

-Creo que seria un poco desagradable ir y encontrarme con Ana y…- Luna la interrumpió.

-No tienes porque ir, ¿no?

-No, claro…-dijo rápidamente.

-Y… ¿Sirius?- Irene miró a Luna. Esta volvió a sonreír.

-¿Sirius? Ni palabra-dijo. Bajaron los últimos peldaños de la escalera que daba al vestíbulo.

-Bueno, yo te dejo. Nos vemos luego-se despidió Luna y se fue.


	51. Chapter 51

63

Irene vio a Sirius en la lejanía y se sonrieron. Andó hacia el y se abrazaron.

-Hola-le saludó Irene.

-¿Cómo está mi asesina favorita?- preguntó él e Irene se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

Sirius sonrió.

-Me refería a lo que le hiciste a Ginny-aclaró el.

-Pero no la asesiné, ni mucho menos-dijo ella, un poco asustada.

-Ya, pero no encontraba ningún otro adjetivo que viniera bien con la frase- Y sonrió. Irene intentó no darle importancia y pensó que era una broma un poco pesada. Suspiró.- Bueno, ¿Qué tal este mes?

-Mmmm sin contar lo de Ginny… no ha estado mal-respondio y el hombre se puso un poco serio.

-Creia que dirias que me habías echado de menos-dijo. Irene se puso colorada y rectificó al momento.

-¡No! Claro que si te he echado de menos, pero bueno, suponía que lo sabrias de antemano…

-No pasa nada mujer, ya lo se.-se acercó a Irene y se besaron- ¿Podrias venir mañana a Hosmeade?- Irene se acordó de la carta. Sentía curiosidad, pero eso ahora mismo le importaba un rabano- ¿Eh?

-Oh, si. Claro.- aceptó ella intentando no parecer desconcertada.

-Yo iré antes, asi que, cuando tu salgas, ve directamente a las Tres Escobas, ya te estaré esperando allí.- Irene volvió a asentir.

Al dia siguiente Irene se levantó tarde. Se vistió y corriendo bajó a desayunar. Solo había tres profesores en la mesa y una docena de chicos terminando de comer. Luna también estaba.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Habia pensado esperarte pero si lo hubiera hecho todo se me hubiera enfriado-dijo un poco enfadada.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida- se disculpó.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? Se fue nada mas yo llegar.

-Tenia que ir a Hosmeade antes que nosotros. Supongo que estos son los únicos profesores que se quedaran en la escuela- dijo Irene mirándolos. Eran Dumbledore, Trelawley y la señora Pince.

-¿Has quedado con el?- preguntó Luna terminándose la tostada.

-¿Con quien?- inquirió Irene rápidamente.

-Pues con Sirius… ¿O es que piensas ir a…?- Irene la hizo callar.

-Mira, he pensado que podría echar un vistazo, ver quien es e irme, ¿no?- Luna puso cara de indiferencia.

-Vale… pero la curiosidad es mala, ¿eh?- Luna serió y se levantó. Irene cogió un bollo.

-Ni una palabra a…

-Sirius, ya- dijo Luna cansinamente y se fueron de allí.

Eran las doce en punto e Irene todavía seguía en la sala común. Todos se habían ido ya al vestíbulo. Si se daba prisa podría llegar a tiempo a la cola. Bajo corriendo las interminables escaleras y, evitando a Peeves que estaba en la planta baja, fue a las mazmorras.

No había absolutamente nadie y hacia mucho frio. Se fijo en que la puerta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba entreabierta, y supuso que "esa persona" estaría allí. Se acercó sigilosamente y miró. No vio nada, pero entonces alguien la empujó por detrás y la hizo entrar de un golpe. La chica se dio la vuelta y vió a James, sereno.

-Hola Irene- le dijo con total tranquilidad. La chica se asustó un poco y no dijo nada- Gracias por venir. Supongo que intuiste que era yo, ¿no?- Irene titubeó un poco.

-Pero…. La letra…

-Ya, la letra es de Ana. Hombre, no iba a poner la mia, ¿no?- lo dijo como si ese hubiera sido el mejor plan del mundo.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres? ¿Decirme que me amas? Pues dimelo, pero siento no poder corresponderte-dijo Irene con seguridad. El chico no cambió la expresión.

-Si te quiero. Te quiero tanto… -se acercó un poco a ella, pero esta le echó una mirada asesina- Pero esto no solo lo hago por mi. También lo hago por Ana- Irene no entendía nada- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que tu novio y tu no os contais las cosas? ¿Le has dicho que un admirador secreto te manda cartas? ¿O te ha dicho él que una admiradora secreta le manda cartas?

Irene abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó. El chico sonrió.

-Veo que no. Este plan lo ideamos ella y yo.

-James, yo…- el chico la miró fijamente- Tu eres un tio genial, y eres guapo… Pero yo AMO a Sirius.- el chico dejó de sonreir.

- Pero, si no estuvieras con el, ¿saldrias conmigo?- Irene no sabia que decir. Pensó que era mejor no enfadarle.

-Si, claro- mintió. El chico, sin cambiar la expresión, sacó una botellita del bolsillo.

-Supongo que sabes lo que es, ¿no?- Irene no dijo nada pero se lo imaginó- Es un filtro de amor. Dara fin a todos nuestros problemas y seremos felices.

-Eso es amor artificial. El amor artificial no es bueno, no es real.

-Me da igual con tal de estar contigo, con tenerte..- dijo acercándose a ella y destapando la botellita. Irene metió la mano en el bolsillo en busca de su varita, pero el chico, con agilidad, sacó la suya y, sin pronunciar nada hizo que la de Irene volara por los aires.

-No tienes porque asustarte, ni menos hacerme daño. El amor es algo tan bonito… alegrate, porque Sirius no quedará descuidado…- con otro movimiento de varita, el chico inmovilizó a Irene, que cayó al suelo- Hubiera preferido no tener que hacer esto pero…- se agachó ante ella y le abrió la boca- Seremos felices para siempre- dijo y virtió el contenido de la botellita en su garganta. Luego se separó de ella y desactivó el hechizo inmovilizador. Esta se puso de pie de un brinco y se quedó mirando al chico a los ojos.


	52. Chapter 52

65

Casi de inmediato alguien entró y ambos miraron. Sirius entró con cara de cansancio y jadeando.

-¡Irene!-exclamó. La chica se quedó parada donde estaba. Luego Sirius miró a James, sacó su varita rápidamente y lo ató con unas cuerdas. Irene gritó y se acercó a el.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el hombre asustado al ver como se comportaba la chica.

-¡Dejale en paz! Es el amor de mi vida y le quiero. ¡Sueltalo!-dijo gritando. Sirius se acercó a ellos con la varita en alto. Irene le quitó a James la suya y apuntó al hombre.

-Irene, no iras a..

-Haré lo que quiera. Quiero que le sueltes. No ha hecho nada-le ordenó, pero Sirius no se movió. Estaban los dos, en medio de la sala, apuntándose el uno al otro.

-Irene, escuchame. No sabes lo que dices…-le chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¡Se perfectamente lo que digo! Y si no lo sueltas…- se escuchó un ruido y alguien entró también. Irene sin pensárselo le apuntó y murmuró al instante algo que hizo que el hombre callera brutalmente de espaldas contra la pared. En ese momento de distracción Sirius también ató a ella.

-¡No! Quiero estar con James, ¡Es el amor de mi vida!-exclamaba, pero Sirius la amordazó. Se dio la vuelta para ver a quien había herido. Era Snape.

Se llevó a Irene a la enfermería y aviso a Dumbledore quien llevó a James y a Ana a su despacho y a Snape a San Mungo. Nada mas cinco minutos después de haberse tomado la poción, Irene dejó de pensar tonterías.

-Irene, ¿Quién es "el amor de tu vida"?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Otra vez…. Tu, tu tu, y sólo tu. Ya estoy bien.-respondió cansinamente.- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

-Eh… Te acuerdas de que tu yo habíamos quedado, ¿no? Pues a mi también me habían citado, pero en Hosmeade, y accedí porque creía que eras tu. Luego allí me encontré con Ana, que intentó hacerme lo mismo que a ti, pero fui mas hábil y conseguí sacarle la verdad, con lo que volvi al castillo. Lo que sospecho también es que Snape me siguió.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó intentando no parecer muy interesada.

-Ha sufrido uno de tus famosos hechizos desarmantes. Se lo han tenido que llevar a San Mungo.- y rió entre dientes.

-¿Y sabes ya lo que han hecho con James y Ana?

-Pues han sido expulsados, como era de esperar, pero agredir a un alumno y por intento de agresión a un profesor-le tendió la mano a Irene y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama- Venga, que se hace tarde. Vuelve a la sala común. Siento no haber pasado este dia contigo.- Y le dio un beso.

-No es culpa tuya.

A la mañana siguiente, en defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la clase estaba mucho mas vacia todavía. Faltaban dos alumnos y nadie sabían por que. Le hacían preguntas a Sirius pero este siempre contestaba de que no podía decir nada.

Irene solo le insistió dos veces a Sirius para que le dejara ir a San Mungo , con dos respuestas negativas. Pero, a parte de ella, dudaba que alguien fuera a echar de menos a Snape. La clase siguiente fue una hora libre y entre otras cosas, Irene la dedicó a mandarle una carta.

-¿Y crees que le llegará?-le preguntó Luna mientras la escribía.

-Pues eso espero-contestó terminándola- Ya está- Le he preguntado que como está, que lo siento y cosas asi. ¿Te vienes a la lechuceria?- Luna asintió. Cuando venían de allí, fue cerca de la hora de la comida, con lo que de repente el pasillo se llenó de chicos, al contrario de cuando se dirigían a la lechuceria, que eran las únicas que andaban por el castillo. Aligeraron el paso entre la multitud, pues acababan de apelotonarse con un montón de chicos de segundo que venían de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con lo que Sirius vendría por el final. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Irene hizo como si nada y se sentó en su sitio.

La chica no obtuvo respuesta a la carta pero a los tres días siguientes Snape volvió a Hogwarts, con clase junto a los Slithering.

-Profesor, ¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó uno de sus alumnos.

-No puedo decirlo, aunque sea vuestro tutor.

-Pero, ¿Tiene algo que ver con que se hayan ido dos alumnos de Griffindor?-preguntó otro chico.

-He dicho que no puedo decir nada-repitió- Ahora, haced lo que os he mandado, y no quiero ver hablar a nadie-se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla, mientras corregía unos trabajos. Irene no podía dejar de mirarlo. Se sentía culpable y estaba preocupada porque el hombre no le había dirigido todavía la palabra.


	53. Chapter 53

67

Al terminar la clase, el hombre no se movió de su sitio. Irene miró a Luna, esta asintió y salió a la puerta. Luego Irene se levantó y se acercó al hombre.

-Hola Severus, ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó. El hombre levantó la mirada.

-Bien, muy bien-contestó- Creo que…me debes una explicación, ¿no?- Irene asintió. No sabia si Snape la estaba riñendo, pues su tono no era duro, pero estaba muy desconcertada.

-Siento haberte echo daño. Estaba influida por una poción. Lo hice sin querer, lo siento-se disculpó.

-Ya… y ¿Por qué no me viniste a visitar, o me escribiste o algo?- dijo ya un poco malhumorado.

-Si lo hice, te escribí. ¿Es que no te llegó la carta?

-Pues no, pero si hubieses puesto un poco mas de empeño seguro que hubieras podido contactar conmigo.- Irene frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Me estás reprochando algo? Era lo unico que he podido hacer, incluso le he pedido dos veces a Sirius que me dejara ir a verte y he callado las habladurías que se inventaba la gente de ti durante este tiempo. No insinúes que no me he preocupado por ti, porque he estado esperando la respuesta a mi carta como si…-la chica prefirió no seguir. Snape miraba al suelo, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero también quería saber como estabas tu y que te había pasado. Nadie me había dicho nada. Pero he estado pensando y…-Irene le miró fijamente- creo que… he decidido irme de la escuela, cuando antes.- Irene se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No, Snape, tu…- estaba incrédula, pero el hombre la interrumpió.

-Creo que será…-Snape calló, pues Luna acababa de entrar por la puerta diciendo:

-Pues eso Irene, ahora que has encontrado tu pluma vamos a la sala común que hay hora libre y… ¡Ah, hola Sirius!- Irene, que ya intuía lo que estaba sucediendo, se alejó rapidaemnte de Snape de dos zancadas y se acercó a Luna antes de que apareciera Sirius por la puerta.

-Irene, ¿Todavia estas aquí?-le preguntó.

-Lo siento, se ha retrasado por mi culpa-dijo Luna.

-Oh, venia buscarte porque se que tienes una hora libre y…-empezó a decir el hombre, pero Irene, acercándose y poniendo cara de pena dijo:

-Lo siento, mi amor, pero tengo que estudiar para los exámenes del mes que viene-se excusó. Sirius puso cara de tristeza pero casi al momento sonrió.

-Vale… se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. Pero ahora no te lo diré- Irene sonrió- Ahora, iros, que tendréis mucho que hacer.

Irene y Luna asintieron y salieron rápidamente, dejando a Snape y Sirius solos en clase.

29730682 p

52570663 x


	54. Chapter 54

68

-Madre mia, que hambre tenia-dijo Irene al dia siguiente, después de comer- Las clases de historia de la magia hacen que me entre hambre. Vamos a la ultima clase de la semana, defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

-No voy a ir- dijo Luna parándose en seco.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no voy a ir. Precisamente porque es la clase de la ultima semana, la voy a perder para pasar toda la tarde con mi padre, además de que vamos a tener una charla con la profesora McGonagall, los tres.- explicó.

-Oh.. bueno. Bien que haces, sera una clase aburrida-dijo Irene y se despidió de Luna con la mano y cogió por otro pasillo.

Entro en la clase, en silencia casi absoluto, pues solo hablaban dos chicos de Ravenclaw, pero en cambio, los de Hufflepuff no mediaban palabra, y mira que decían que los de Ravenclaw eran sosos….

Empezó la clase en silencio y, en un momento en el que todos estaban leyendo, Sirius se acercó a la mesa de Irene.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a dar una vuesta después? Mañana me voy.

-¿Esto es porque no acepté la invitación de ayer?-preguntó la chica.

-No, creo que esto es mucho mejor…-y sonrió. Irene sonrió también.

Cuando terminó la clase, Irene no se movió de su sitio. Fue Sirius quien se acercó a ella y tendiéndole la mano dijo:

-Creo que infringiremos varias normas, pero ¿Desde cuando nos ha importado eso?- Irene se rió y se levantó de su silla. Luego salieron del despacho cogidos de la mano. Salieron al patio, que estaba empezando a oscurecer y luego se dirigieron al sauce boxeador.

-¿Dónde me llevas?- le preguntó la chica intrigada, pero nada asustada.

-Mmm es un secreto, pero quiero que lo recuerdes bien-contestó. Cuando estuvieron frente al árbol el hombre sacó su varita y lo inmovilizó.- Sígueme- dijo se adentró en el agujero que tenia el árbol entre sus raíces. Irene lo hizo. Se adentraron por un largo pasadizo hasta que llegaron a una trampilla. Sirius la abrió y aparecieron en una casa sombria y abandonada. Irene abrió mucho los ojos. En el suelo, había pequeñas velitas que subían a una segunda planta.

-Bienvenida a la casa de los gritos. Prepárate para pasar una noche…de miedo-dijo el hombre y Irene se rió.

A la mañana siguiente, Irene se despidió de Sirius con un buen beso, y le acompañó hasta el vestíbulo del colegio. Allí ya estaba Remus, acompañado de Harry y Luna.

-Buenos días- dijo alegremente Irene a los tres.

-Hola, Te noto muy contenta-le dijo Remus.

-No se… será porque es sábado.

-Pero Sirius acaba de irse, ¿No deberías de estar triste?-le dijo Harry.

-Bueno, ya le veré el mes que viene. Que tampoco es un drama- Luna se rió- Ahora me voy, que me tengo que dar una ducha- dijo la chica y los tres se despidieron de ella. Se fue Irene con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la sala común cuando por el camino se encontró con Snape. La chica soltó un grito.

-Severus… -se acercó a el.

-Hola Irene. Iba a buscarte para despedirme de ti-dijo el hombre con voz apagada.

-¿Qué? No, no… primero tenemos que hablar-insistió Irene.

-Yo ya lo he decidido, me voy mañana. No puedo seguir aquí.

-Pero, yo… por favor…- Snape miró a otro lado.

-Convenceme de que no me vaya. Dime porqué no debería-dijo el hombre y Irene pensó un momento.

-Yo te necesito, Hogwarts te necesita. Eres un gran profesor. Llevas montones de años dando clases y, ¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer cuando salieras de aquí? No puedes dejarnos asi. Se que es duro, pero será por poco tiempo. No hagas que nada ni nadie te haga perder la ilusión o te prive de tus cosas. No puedes hacerlo o me decepcionarías- Irene le miró fijamente.

-Vale, lo voy a pensar. El lunes sabras mi decisión. Pero ten en cuenta que sera difícil que cambie de opinión.

Irene asintió, seria. Luego Snape como si nada, siguió andando.

La chica se pasó el dia siguiente preocupada por Snape. Sabia que cometía un error si se iba. Aunque ese dia ella había salido poco por los pasillos, no lo había visto, no tuvo noticias de el y no se atrevió a preguntar.


	55. Chapter 55

69

Al dia siguiente, salió de su clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras nerviosa. Luna jadeaba detrás de ella mientras iban hacia las mazmorras.

-Irene, ¿Podrias andar un poco mas lento, por favor?-le pidió la chica con la mano en el pecho.

-Bastante te he esperado yo a ti, que se ha llevado un buen rato Lupin explicándote una cosa, ¡Y te dije que tenia prisa!-se quejó bajando las escaleras.

La clase ya había empezado, pues no había nadie en la puerta. La abrió Irene con suavidad y entró. Todo el mundo estaba dentro, aunque todavía sentándose en sus sitios y en la mesa del profesor se encontraba la señora Sprout. Irene se quedó con la boca abierta. Luna le dio un empujón y las dos chicas entraron.

-Antes de que me pregunteis nada…-dijo la profesora- pues se lo que estais pensando, lo explicaré, ¿vale? Una sola vez. El profesor Snape no está. No sonria así, señor Creevey, pues sólo se ha tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones.- La gente murmuraba y reia.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Irene incrédula.

-¿Qué he dicho, señorita White?-riñó la profesora- El profesor Snape me dijo que podríais practicar las pociones que se os dieron peor durante estos días en los que falte.

-Y, ¿Durante cuanto tiempo faltará?-preguntó Irene levantando la mano pero sin esperar a que la profesora le diera permiso.

-Eso no lo se. Asi que aprovechar estos días en los que falte- contestó y dio por terminada la sesión de preguntas. Irene miró a Luna con ojos como platos.

-Bueno, por lo menos no se ha ido para siempre. Lo conseguiste, ¿no?

-Si, creo que si-respondió Irene anonadada.

Sabia que Snape no tardaría mucho tiempo en volver, pues los exámenes se acercaban y el profesor tenia que explicar lo que quedaba de materia. En realidad Irene se alegraba por el. Esperaba que volviera feliz, contento y restaurado, o por lo menos como siempre.

Llego el dia de Halloween, sin haber recibido Irene noticias de Snape. Se iba a celebrar una fiesta en la escuela, pero a Irene no le apetecia mucho asistir.

-Mira, primero habrá una gran cena-le explicaba Luna animada en la sala común a Irene- Y seguro que la gente lleva lo ultimo de lo ultimo en bromas de Zonko o de los hermanos Weasley. Luego, habrá un baile con música, mas bromas y… ¡Mas comida! Y al final, una exhibición de fuegos artificiales. Ah, se rumorea que le van a dejar hacer a Preeves lo que le de la gana y hay sorpresas terroríficas por los pasillos.

Irene ladeó un poco la cabeza, poco impresionada.

-Luna, será como todos los años, y llevas siete ya aquí. Dentro de una hora estaré que me muero de sueño y no tengo ganas… -de repente, un chico de segundo pasó por su lado corriendo con una careta horrible- Creo que los prefectos estarán ocupados esta noche…

-Si, a parte de ti, serán los únicos que no se lo pasarán bien, jaja- por lo menos bajarás a cenar, ¿no?- Irene asintió.

-Vale, pero bajemos ahora, antes de que llegue mas gente-dijo y salieron de allí. Por el pasillo no había mas que niños de primero y segundo corriendo y gritando y algunos que otros mas mayores haciendo bromas pesadas. Cuando iban por un pasillo desierto, de repente las velas se apagaron, y las chicas quedaron completamente a oscuras.

-Encenderé la varita- dijo Irene y se la sacó del bolsillo- ¡Lumos!- exclamó, pero nada sucedió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Luna al lado de ella con una vocecilla.

-Seguramente habrá algún hechizo de oscuridad absoluta o algo.- respondió Irene malhumorada- Acerquémonos a la pared y tanteemos hasta salir de aquí.- Irene estiró las manos y empezó a moverlas de un lado a otro mientras daba pasitos, abriendo mucho los ojos. Detrás de ella estaba Luna, que creía haber oído un ruido raro, y se agarró a Irene.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-Nada…-contestó. Pero entonces se escuchó un ruido y una respiración entrecortada. Irene se quedó quieta al instante, todavía con las manos extendidas. Se escuchó un cuchicheo y luego unos débiles pasos.


	56. Chapter 56

70

Las chicas estaban temblando, no veian nada, no sabían lo que pasaba. Se escucharon unos pasos mas fuertes y unas risas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién hay ahí?-decia Irene agitando los brazos mientras Luna se agarraba a su túnica sin poder moverse. La gente no dejaba de reírse e Irene no sabia ni quienes eran, ni cuantos ni de donde procedían.

-Ven aquí, guapa. Cógeme-dijo la voz de un chico. Mas gente reia, cada vez mas, y se escuchaban pasos. De repente algo las rozó, se estremecieron e intentaron atrapar lo que las había rozado.

-¿Quiénes sois?-volvió a repetir Irene. Pero seguían riéndose. Entonces Luna dio un fuerte grito.

-¡Ah! ¡Me han tocado el culo!-exclamó y empujó a Irene, que hizo que callera al suelo. Las risas se reforzaron. Entonces una fuerte voz de hombre irrumpió en el griterío.

-¡Eh! Fuera de aquí, apartaos-decia. Irene se quedó quieta un instante. Conocía esa voz. Un monton de pisadas se alejaron riéndose. Con un hechizo, el hombre hizo que las dos chicas pudieran ver. Irene se frotó los ojos, todavía sentada en el suelo, y miró de frente a Snape.

-Oh, Snape, que alegría verte…-dijo sonriendo. El hombre le tendió una mano a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse.

-No te preocupes. La oscuridad la tenias en los ojos. Estabais a ciegas-explicó. Luna asintió repetidas veces.- Ya me ocuparé de atrapar a los que os lo hicieron-dijo.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Cómo estas?-se interesó Irene.

-Creo que ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en muchos años.

-Y lo mas sabio desde mi parecer-opinó Irene y le sonrió. Luego los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Estaba preciosamente decorado.

-Uau, este año se han pasado-dijo Luna. Snape se separó de ellas y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

-Creo que debería de haber mas vigilancia en los pasillos-dijo Irene- Mira los profesores, aquí divirtiéndose, sin saber que pueden haber chicos que necesiten su ayuda, como nosotras.

-Bah, pero están los prefectos. Además, son bromas inocentes- dijo Luna. Irene la miró.

-Pues tu bien que te agarrabas a mi túnica por una "Broma inocente"-dijo Irene y se rió. Luna entrecerró los ojos y se puso a comer- Me hubiera gustado pasar este dia con Sirius…

-Bueno, tienes a tu hombre de repuesto, ¿no?-dijo Ginny, que pasaba por allí, mirando a Lupin.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamó Irene impresionada.

-Oh, nunca crei que fueras tan escrupulosa-dijo la chica y se rió- Toma, esto es para ti-dijo y le extendió una carta a Irene- Se lo que estas pensando y no la he leído, ya que el que te la escribió me dijo de antemano lo que ponía.- Luego siguió andando con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Colin, que hacia hechizos asquerosos con la comida.

-Es de Draco-dijo Irene, algo no le cuadraba. La abrió y la leyó. Luna miraba a Colin fijamente- Oh mira Luna, dice que… ¡Luna!-la chica estaba ensimismada mirando como a un trozo de pastel le salía al instante una capa de cinco centímetros de moho. La chica puso cara de asco.

-Oh, si. Lo siento. Tengo ganas de tarta…-dijo y miró a Irene.

-Escúchame. Draco me ha mandado una carta para decirme que gracias por la oportunidad que le he brindado. ¿De que habla?

-Mmm… oportunidad… brindar…-musitaba Luna- Creo que está borracho-concluyó.

-¡Luna!

-¡Que! Yo solo… pregúntale a el lo que significa. A mi que me dices…- y volvió a mirar de reojo a Colin.

-El caso es que dice, e insiste, que no hace falta que conteste a la carta, que supone que estaré ocupada con los estudios… y no dice nada de Ginny. Raro es.-Luna asintió sin mirarla. Irene cerró los ojos unos segundos, un poco harta.- Anda Luna, si te quieres quedar, ve a la mesa de Griffindor, yo me voy a acostar-dijo y se levantó.

-Oh, te puedo acompañar-se ofreció la chica.

-¿Y serás capaz de volver luego sola?-preguntó. Luna se levantó y se dirigió hacia Colin mientras decía:

-No.

Irene salió sola del comedor.


	57. Chapter 57

71

Se quedó sola en un pasillo, mirando por la ventana, pensativa.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas?-se decía- Quiero irme de Hogwarts ya. No quiero seguir mintiendo y no quiero exponerme a estas cosas. Quiero vivir con Sirius, tener un trabajo y tener muchos hijos, pero, aunque el tiempo de ello se acerca, no me veo haciéndolo. No tengo una visión de mi vida, ni una suposición. He sobrevivido a la muerte varias veces, he tomado decisiones importantes y solo tengo dieciséis años. Dentro de 19 dias seré mayor de edad y se que, si miro atrás a partir de ese dia, las cosas no serán igual. Tengo que preocuparme mas por mi, porque si no me voy a quedar en el mismo sitio siempre. Tengo que luchar por lo que quiero, pero lo que quiero no está aquí…-de repente se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían al pasillo donde estaba ella. Irene los ignoró y siguió mirando por la ventana. Habían empezado los fuegos artificiales. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban mejor, pero Irene se quedó inmovilizada y le entró un escalofrío. Eran pasos de pies desnudos. La chica no se atrevía a mirar y lo ignoró. Siguió mirando por la ventana mientras gotas de sudor frio resbalaban por su frente. Algo le oprimía el pecho. Y el individuo se acercaba. Lo tenia detrás. A Irene se le escaparon unas lagrimas y se contenía de no gritar. Entonces un gélido aliento se le posó en el cuello y dijo:

-Dame tu vida.- La chica se quedó paralizada. Entonces una fría mano le tocó el hombro. Ella dio un grito espantoso y se tiró al suelo. Entonces pudo ver la cara a la persona que le hablaba. Era un ser espeluznante, un hombre, solo de piel y huesos sin carne, y desnudo y ensangrentado, con dedos afilados sin ojos. Irene volvió a gritar temblando.

-Dametuvidaquierotuvida-decia repetidamente y rápidamente el monstruo subiendo cada vez mas el tono de voz. Irene se tapó los oídos con las manos y gritaba para no escuchar nada, pero en vano. Parecía que la voz estaba dentro de su cabeza. El hombre se acercaba a ella, hablando mas y mas fuerte y repitiendo.

-¡No, no, no!-gritó Irene de rodillas agachada, sin poder quitarse las manos de las orejas, empezó a arrastrarse alejándose de el, pero la seguía. Cerró muy fuerte los ojos, sacó su varita y se apuntó.

Luego el sonido desapareció y se hizo un silencio absoluto. Irene se desplomó en el suelo.


	58. Chapter 58

72

-Dimelo tu, que fue tu idea.

-A ti te pareció bien.

-Dijiste que los tendrías informados.

-Pues alguien no se lo dijo a ella, o yo que se.

-¡Señores!-exclamó el Director Dumbledore en la enfermería- Esto no es culpa de nadie. Es culpa mia.

-No, señor, es culpa mia por proponerlo-decia Lupin- crei que los chicos estarían preparados. Incluso dije en el lugar exacto donde iba a estar el boggart.

-Da gracias a que yo la encontré. Iba a suicidarse-dijo Snape. Lupin lo miró avergonzado.

-Basta-ordenó Dumbledore.- Snape, trae una poción reanimadora. Lupin, quedate con Irene, yo iré a avisar a Sirius- Snape se quedó mirando a Lupin con cara de "¿Por qué el?" Este se dio cuenta y dijo:

-Vale, me quedaré como buen padrino de ella que soy.- Snape no dijo nada y salió tras Dumbledore. Lupin se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba Irene.

-Supongo que habrá sido tu primer Halloween de verdad-le dijo. La chica empezó a moverse y despertarse.- Supongo que ya no hara falta la poción rehabilitadora. Ya te ha despertado Snape con sus gritos.- Irene abrió los ojos y miró la hombre con extrañeza- Buenos días.

-Oh… Remus-dijo la chica al reconocerle- Dios mio, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Otra vez estoy en la enfermería? ¿He batido el record ya?- El hombre se rió.

-Me alegro de que estes de buen humor. Me gustaría contarte lo que pasó pero necesito que me escuches hasta el final y no digas nada, pues supongo que irás recordando.-explicó. Irene asintió, preparada- Por lo que me contó Luna, estabais en el Gran Comedor. Tu tenias sueño y decidiste volver a la sala común. Entonces por lo visto te topaste con un ser espantoso. Resultó ser un boggart. Menos mal que Snape te encontró y te trajo, si no… hubiera ocurrido una desgracia.

-Ya me acuerdo-dijo.- Fue horrible, horrible…

-Te debo una disculpa, fui yo quien propuso hacerlo.

-No te preocupes. Fui demasiado tonta para no darme cuenta. Oh…

-Agradéceselo a Snape. Fue él quien te salvó la vida.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

-Ha ido a buscar una poción para ti, pero no creo que haga falta. Y Dumbledore ha ido a llamar a Sirius, dentro de poco estará aquí-le explicó.

-No me gustaría que se preocupase, estoy bien-dijo la chica. Entonces entró en la enfermería Snape, que se acercó a Irene con un bote en la mano.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó.

-Si, gracias. Anoche me salvaste dos veces.- Snape sonrió, abrumado.

-Bueno, fue una casualidad que pasara por allí…

-Si, demasiada casualidad… -dijo una voz. Era Sirius, que se acercó al grupo.

-¡Sirius! Que rápido has venido-dijo Irene contenta. Snape le miró y repitió.

-Si, que rápido.- El hombre le ignoró y dijo:

-Dumbledore me acaba de decir mediante polvos flu que viniera, y solo he tenido que cruzar la chimenea para estar aquí. Ha sido muy fácil-le explicó a Irene, pero parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a Snape. Entonces vino la señora Pomfrey.

-Me gustaría que no hubiera aquí tanta gente…-dijo- Si puede ser solo familiares…- Sirius miró a Snape. Este no dijo nada y se fue sin mirar a nadie. La enfermera se quedó satisfecha y también se fue.

-¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre en medio?-preguntó Sirius malhumorado.- Seguro que fue su idea poner el boggart. Que insensato…

-No, Sirius…-le interrumpió Lupin.- Fui yo- El hombre se quedó un poco cortado.

-Oh… bueno… por fin haces algo descabellado-le dijo intentando disimular.

-Si, eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo Snape, que era "descabellado"- Sirius no dijo nada. Lupin sonrió y miró a Irene. –Yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, que te mejores.- Irene sonrió y el hombre se fue.

-Sirius… -dijo Irene y este puso cara de niño bueno- compórtate.- El hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Ay, mi pobre niña, siempre metida en lios.

-Sirius, ¿Tu crees que llegaremos a formar una familia?- El hombre la miró, extrañado.

-Claro.. ¿Es que…? – Irene le interrumpió inmediatamente.

-No… solo que… no estoy segura ni de mi propia vida-dijo preocupada.

-Bah, eso son nimiedades. Preocupate por el presente, se feliz, que ya moriras cuando seamos viejitos y tengamos nietos.


	59. Chapter 59

73

-Puede que Snape esté destinado a salvarte la vida.- le dijo Luna a Irene a la semana siguiente. Se había quedado pensando en las coincidencias.

-Si, bueno. Eso puede que se ahora. Dijo la chica, sentada en un sillón de la sala común, con las piernas cruzadas- Pero casi es normal que lo haga porque siempre está cerca mia.

-Oh, bueno, en parte eso es bueno, ¿no?

-¿Tu no te acuerdas de lo que pasó el año pasado, no?-le preguntó irónicamente.

-Bueno, pero como ya todo ha pasado…

-Está mas que acabado. Aunque sea Sirius el verdadero problema entre ellos dos ahora, pues mejor asi, como al principio-La chica pensó en Maryanna y se entristeció un poco- Creo que Sirius también esta un poco celoso porque Snape me ve mas que el.

-Bueno, menos te verá cuando te vayas e Hogwarts.

-Pues si. Y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo. No por Snape, sino por vivir con Sirius para siempre, empezar un trabajo…-dijo Irene e intentó imaginárselo.

-¿Y cuando te casarás con Sirius?- le preguntó Luna e Irene la miró rápidamente.

-No lo se. Tampoco hay prisa. Voy a querer a Sirius igual casada que no. Pero, me hace tanto ilusión llevar su apellido…- Luna se rió.

-Ya, Irene Black.

-Luna Potter-las dos chicas se rieron.

-He invitado a Colin Creevey a que se venga mañana con nosotras a Hosmeade- dijo Luna e Irene la miró incrédula.

-¿Y eso? Se nota que lo pasaste bien con el en Halloween…

-No pienses mal, querida. Solo nos llevamos bien y estamos en el mismo curso-se excusó- Además, es muy simpatico.

-Yo no digo que no lo sea pero… no se, nunca hemos quedado con nadie que no…

-Si, si, ahora no digas que no te acuerdas de un tal James…-la interrumpió Luna.

-No empecemos a liar las cosas. Ese estaba obsesionado.

-Y Colin no. Asi que podrá venir con nosotras, ¿no?

-Yo no me he negado, claro que puede venir-dijo Irene y se puso de pie.- Pero que no haga ninguna de esas guarrerias con la comida.- y se fue al cuarto.

Colin quedo con Irene y Luna en las tres escobas. El chico llego un poco tarde, y en seguida pidieron las bebidas.

-¿Cómo estas, Colin?-le preguntó Luna. El chico le sonrió y dijo:

-Bien, aunque todavía no me he recuperado de la super fiesta de Halloween. Ojala fuera 31 de Octubre todos los días…-contestó.- ¿y vosotras? Me enteré de que te pasó algo en la fiesta-dijo dirigiéndose a Irene.

-Bueno, si. Me dieron un susto y… pasé miedo- Colin se rió.

-De eso se trata, ¿no? De pasar miedo en Halloween. Te tenias que haber quedado con Luna y conmigo-dijo el chico.

-Si, nos lo pasamos genial. Y Colin enseñó unos trucos estupendos-comentó Luna ilusionada.- Pero a Irene le parecieron una asquerosidad…

-Si…-dijo Irene pensativa- Me tenia que haber quedado con ustedes.

-Pues es una pena, pues ya no volveras a pasar ningún Halloween mas en Hogwarts-dijo Luna tristemente- Aunque siempre lo puedes seguir haciendo en tu casa, ¿no? ¡Y podemos invitar a Colin!- el chico se rió, entusiasmado.

-De aquí al año que viene mejoraré bastante, seguir. Mi hermano esta aprendiendo de mi, asi que sera el rey de Halloween el año que viene.

-Oh, yo no vi a tu hermano en la fiesta-se quejó Luna.

-Creo que había estado intentando bajar a las mazmorras, ahora que creía que no estaba Snape, y entrar en su despacho para coger algo. Claro que Snape si había vuelto y…

-¿Le castigaron?-exclamó Luna.

-No, que va. Aceptó que era una broma de Halloween y les dejó marchar. O eso me dijo el.

-¿Quién, Snape?-preguntó Irene interesada. Colin la miró.

-No, que va. Denis.-contestó- Yo jamás le he dirigido la palabra a Snape ni el a mi. Nos llevamos bien- Luna se rió.

-Entonces pasaras el Halloween con nosotros, ¿no?-insistió la chica.

-Claro. Estará Harry Potter, ¿no?-al chico le brillaron los ojos. Luna sintió- Pues no hay mas que hablar. Estaremos en contacto.- Irene los miró incrédula. Le impresionaba la facilidad que tenían para hablar. Pero claro, ellos no habían pasado por lo que había pasado ella.

-En realidad me da igual que Snape haya vuelto, pues yo no doy pociones-dijo Colin.

-Solo estamos juntos en Herbologia, ¿verdad?-dijo Luna. El chico asintió- Pero últimamente Snape esta muy cambiado.- Irene miró rápidamente a Luna, intentando advertirle de que no se le escapara nada.

-Pues si. Ese tiene que estar enamorado. Solo asi se podría explicar sus cambios de humor y su comportamiento-opinó Colin,

-No creo…- dijo Luna tímidamente sin mirar a Irene.

-Pues creo que es lo mas probable. Supongo que ella no le quiere y bueno, cuando le da una oportunidad está alegre y cuando no pues… Todo encaja.

-Mira, Snape tiene problemas personales fuera del amor, por eso está asi-le espetó un poco enfadada Irene.

-Ah… eso… también encaja-titubeó el chico un poco asustado.

-Mmm eh.. bueno, pues… ¿Pasarás las navidades aquí?-preguntó Luna. Irene volvió la cabeza y miro a otro lado un poco enfadada. Colin y Luna siguieron hablando, no muy animados, hasta el final de la tarde, cuando los chicos se separaron y volvieron al castillo.


	60. Chapter 60

74

-Has estado muy dura con Colin, ¿no?-le riñó Luna en la sala común a Irene.

-No me gusta que se meta en asuntos que no le importa.

-Sabes, creo que ese boggart te ha cambiado un poco el carácter…- Irene la miró con desagrado.

-Normalmente no me hacen mucha gracia los augurios de muerte…-dijo y se acercó a una de las mesas donde tenia cosas suyas esparcidas.- Ya no me siento comoda en Hogwarts. Me siento sola. No era como antes que estaban Harry y todos los demás- Luna susurró "Ginny" por lo bajo, pero Irene no lo oyó.- Creo que va a ser un curso bastante largo.

-Tenemos a Colin-dijo Luna a modo de solución y se acercó a ella.

-Colin no solucionará mis problemas. Me gustaría tener un futuro definido.

-Y lo tienes. Aunque no lo sepas, lo tienes.- Luna miró a Irene y le sonrió.

A la semana siguiente todo estaba mas o menos normalizado. Era como si Snape nunca se hubiera ido.

-Maldición. Si Snape no vuelve a irse por su propia voluntad, tendré que obligarle yo-dijo una chica de Hufflepuff de dulce voz malhumorada al pasar con su amiga por al lado de Irene y Luna, camino al invernadero.

-Tranquila Reneé. Tenemos el consuelo de que nos da una semana al mes el profesor Black-le dijo la amiga y las dos chicas se rieron. Irene y Luna se miraron.

-¿Iba en serio?-le preguntó Luna.

-¿El que? ¿Lo de Snape?-la chica asintió- No, que va. Espero…-llegaron al invernadero y cada uno se sentó en su sitio.

-Entonces, ¿Te molesta que Colin venga este fin de semana otra vez con nosotras o no?-le preguntó Luna. Irene negó con la cabeza sin decir nada- Pero me ha dicho que le va a acompañar una amiga…

-Con que no sea Ginny…

-Oye, ¿Te importa?- dijo una vocecilla detrás de Irene. Esta se dio la vuelta y vió a Reneé, la chica de Huppelpuff con un gran cuenco en la mano lleno de tierra, que intentaba pasar entre ella y la pared. A Irene le pareció que había suficiente espacio, pero de todas maneras se echó un poco para adelante y la chica pasó.

-¿Y no sabes quien es?-preguntó Irene intentando seguir con la conversación y poniéndose los guantes.

-No, pero si lo dices por si es su novia o algo, te diré que no-contestó Luna.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-preguntó Irene. Luna le fue a contestar, pero alguien las interrumpió.

-Perdona…-era otra vez esa chica. Irene se dio la vuelta y la miró.- ¿Va a venir la semana que viene el profesor Black?- Luna la miró incrédula. Irene parpadeó.

-Si.- contestó. Luego la chica le sonrió y siguió con su camino.

-¡Que descaro!-exclamó Luna.

-Lo ha hecho queriendo, ¿verdad? Oh…- Irene se quedó mirando a la chica de la dulce voz, que le decía algo a su amiga al oído y se reian. – Mira, sabes que, creo que no voy a poder salir este fin de semana.

-¿Por qué?

-Viene Sirius este sábado, y no quiero salir el domingo.

-Vamos, se que lo dices porque estás celosa- Irene la miró- Pero no pasa nada. Por favor, Irene, no me hagas esto. Quiero que vengas conmigo…- la chica miró a Irene con sus grandes ojos poniendo cara de pena.

-Lo hablaré con Sirius…-dijo tajante y se puso a lo suyo.


End file.
